


Sleepover [Editing!]

by delicatesalami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College!AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Mentions of BTS In The More Recent Chapters I'm Sorry I'm Highkey Whipped For Them, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships With Everybody Because Why The Heck Not?, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, We Love Them To Death Anyway Might As Well Go Big or Go Home, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 84,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatesalami/pseuds/delicatesalami
Summary: You didn't know if you should be thankful that you were paired up with Kuroo Tetsurou for a thesis project, which now led you to him being your housemate out of all things.





	1. Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will mostly be scenarios and such with our lovely Kuroo so there's no exact plot in this haha and there will be eventual You/Kuroo though, don't worry.

* * *

 

Somewhere in the busy city life of Tokyo, a stressed out college girl had awoken to her continuously ringing alarm clock — she still had no idea why she even had the appliance as her smart phone could pretty much do the same, and it was also less annoying; but then the thought hit her that the alarm clock was just doing its job, and it was definitely an effective way to wake her up even if she had little sleep.

You did your usual morning routine; letting the water boil for your tea, making sure to check the refrigerator if you still had any milk left — you were silently thankful there was indeed some still left that'll last for about a week. You decided against washing your hair, remembering that you already had a long, nice shower last night after the grueling hours of your daily meetings from your college activities.

It was a challenge really, being in college while balancing your school activities and work schedule (you had bills to pay of course; along with the necessities you needed for your daily lifestyle) but you miraculously managed to live throughout the stress it provided.

By now you were already dressed and ready for work — it sucked working at mornings but you had no choice, it was the only work schedule that fit your already busy school schedule along with your extra curricular activities — at the café that was (thankfully) just five minutes away from the university you go to, so it was less hassle when changing into your regular clothes which varied on your mood, and available clothing pieces that weren't in your laundry pile.

The job paid you well enough, surprisingly, even if the idea of the ever so cliché college student working at a quaint café was pretty common, you were glad that you had actually found a decent part-time job. The owner/manager really didn't waste any time by hiring you on the spot seeing they were coincidentally looking for a new employee and you pretty much accepted with no hesitation, and here you were, two years, going three, working at the small café that made you felt at home with equally nice coworkers.

Though one coworker always gotten on each and every, seven billion of your nerves and you were mildly surprised how he didn't yet acquire any concussion from the usual physical harm you inflict on him daily.

"Oh [Name]-chan~! You're looking as beautiful as ever!" A voice had sung when you step foot into the warm and cozy café.

"Shut up, Oikawa. I can't stand morning people, especially you"

"I'm always early and bright for you, [Name]-chan!"

Oikawa Tooru beams and skips happily towards you. You did not hesitate to side-step when he threw himself towards were you stood, but instead of him getting to wrap his admittedly lean arms around your body, he found himself in a heap on the floor, groaning in pain from the impact his face received, courtesy of the wooden floors.

"Oi! Shittykawa stop fooling around and do your job!"

"Yessir!" Oikawa jumps to his feet in an instant, mock saluting to the now glaring spiky-haired man as the flamboyant man himself swaggers towards the coffee machines, filling in the orders.

"Thanks, Iwaizumi-san. It's a miracle his brain isn't damaged from all of that" you sigh, walking towards behind the counter to take over Iwaizumi Hajime, one of the friends you made throughout your college career, though he goes to a different school from you and (annoyingly) Oikawa.

He chuckles patting you on the back, silently proud that the both of you share the knack of teasing the poor setter just for gags and giggles, "his brain is already damaged, I'm afraid. From all the childish shit he does"

"How mean, Iwa-chan! [Name]-chan!"

"Oh suck it up, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi and you chorused, laughing along when you both had registered that what you said was exactly the same.

"I'll take it from here, Hajime —" ("How come you let her call you 'Hajime'?!" "She's nice and not annoying, unlike you") You smile as you pull up your hair into a ponytail, beaming at the customer in front of you, "Bonjour! Welcome to Amertume Café, what will you be having?"

* * *

Your entire shift with the boys was rather uneventful, as always. Oikawa still tried (and failed) to woo your pants off while Iwaizumi had the courtesy to defend you from his advances, even thought it was pretty obvious that you could handle the pretty setter on your own; and now here you were, begrudgingly walking along the hallways with none other than the pretty Oikawa Tooru himself. You resisted the urge to fight every fan-girl along the way though you had thought against it from the fear of one of them ripping your skin off or anything more macabre than your own thoughts.

"Hey, [Name]-chan?" Oikawa calls as he cranes his neck to look at you.

You merely roll your eyes at this but answer him anyway, "Yes, Oikawa?"

"Have I ever told you that my middle school kouhai is attending our university too?"

"You probably did and there was maybe a huge chance that I wasn't listening though"

"How mean!"

You snort at the fake tears that glazed his eyes, eyeing wearily at the pout on his lips, "I'm surprised you knew that information, and here I thought you hated the so called genius setter from Karasuno" you snicker, ignoring the countless protests the man kept spewing at you. Luckily for you, you had managed to slip away from the bumbling Oikawa to get to your class, groaning at the thought that this particular course was a major one and your life depended on the idea of you getting decent, or maybe even higher grades in this class.

Hey, you were no genius yourself but you did have the capacity to study well to get the good grades we all hope of having, and you will do just that.

The lecture was as boring as ever. Your professor was, of course, droning on and on about the current topic you and your class was discussing right now, probably something that you won't be using in your career but hey, we're talking about grades here. You willed yourself to not fall asleep as you were taking important notes to guide you in upcoming quizzes, but it was getting harder by the second; the factors that can explain why is: one, you were tired as hell and you felt a headache coming along, two, your professor's voice sounded similar to something from Google Translate, dead and monotonous and lastly, this guy in front of you, with the weird ass, gravity defying hairdo was obscuring your line of sight.

It was honestly confusing to you why you were placed behind this humongous being. You were actually tall yourself; you were a little above average the standard height of the girls you went to school with. It was probably from the mixed genes you had, you weren't actually full-blooded as the distinct features you had gave it away.

Anyway, back to the main problem, tall guy was blocking your view, which is therefore preventing you from learning about the important notes your instructor was jutting down on the squeaky-clean white board.

So now, here you are, debating if you should be polite or threaten the life out of the guy yawning in front of you. It felt like hours waiting and having a mental turmoil about the simple action but the day was somehow on your side as someone else who sat behind you pointed out the little problem.

"Oh, sorry" The man had shifted on his seat to look behind him as he apologized and if you were drinking coffee right about now, you would've spat it right out because the person in front of you was breathtakingly gorgeous, the glint in his amber eyes said so.

You almost had a cardiac arrest when the same, piercing eyes shifted towards you as the man smirks, eyes going back to the person behind you, "We could change seats if you want?"

"Nah man, I'm perfectly fine, but the girl in front of me looked like she's having problems. She was wiggling and jumping in her seat"

Your face went warm after the person had pointed out the fact and you ducked your head to avoid looking at the intimidating guy, he awfully looked like someone who you shouldn't fuck with, judging the fact that this guy had stereotypical, jet-black hair with this unusually cool hairstyle, including the sharpness of his features, specifically that jaw-line that may have the potential to cut through anything and of course those piercing, amber irises that seem to stare straight into your soul.

His eyes then trained back to you and the corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile, "Would you like to change seats then?"

You nod, clearing your throat, "Yes, Kuroo, that'll be much appreciated"

An "aha!" Left his lips, his eyes beaming as he stared down at you "So you do know my name!"

You smile, raising an eyebrow at his choice of words, "Uh, duh? We went to Nekoma together? Not to mention I was in some of your classes in our years in college" you giggle as his mouth forms into an "o" in realization.

He hums, "Ah, the quiet girl with a bad case of the resting bitch face, I presume?" you would've slap the shit-eating grin off of his face if you weren't familiar with the once called captain of Nekoma's volleyball club.

"Kuroo, [Last name]. You seem to be having an interesting conversation over there, would you like to share it with us?"

Kuroo rolls his eyes, gesturing to you in a way of saying 'I got this' so you let him do the talking, "It's nothing important, sir. I was just offering her to switch places with me as I'm blocking her view"

The professor grumbles but nods stiffly at he reasoning, "very well, you may switch seats. As I was saying —" you both tuned out the droning and gathered your things, especially your coffee as it was your current source of energy in this situation, mumbling an apology when you had bumped shoulders with the taller male.

"Thanks," you say as you plop down on the seat.

You heard him chuckle, "anytime"

* * *

"I don't understand sir, but why did you pair Kuroo and I? Not that I have any problem with that but —" you were rudely cut off by your professor with the clearing of his throat; you would've retaliated if it wasn't for the exasperated look on his face that he always seemed to have when dealing with anyone. You kind of felt sorry for him.

"I know you are both aware that the word had gotten around the school that you two had high marks on the prerequisite of this course, which is ridiculous really since no one in years had gotten almost perfect marks in it, not to mention two students such as yourselves —" You didn't know if you should take that as an insult or not but let him continue with his thoughts.

Kuroo seemed to ignore the indirect insult and spoke, "that still doesn't answer the question on why you thought of pairing your two best students together on this grueling thesis project"

The instructor folds his hand on his desk, "Ah that. Well you see, as you both can observe, students these days depend their grades on their partners, especially ones with academic prowess and that gives them the mentality that they shouldn't do the work and let their partner do it instead, which totally isn't what a partnership should be like, you get my point?"

You nod along with Kuroo who was satisfied with the answer, "Got it"

"If that's all then you may leave. My next class will start soon" he flicks his head towards the door and you both did not hesitate to leave the room.

"Well, I guess we'll be partners for this semester then. Looking forward to working with you. Though I got to warn you, I'm kind of finicky when it comes to these kind of things" you point out, gripping on your bag strap as the both of you walked the corridor.

Kuroo chuckles, shaking his head as if to dismiss that thought, "It's no problem. I'd rather do great in it than be held back a year"

* * *

"One white chocolate strawberry latte for Kei!" You called as you placed the drink on the claiming bar. A tall blonde with glasses approached you and grabbed the drink from your grasp, muttering a thank you as he rushes out with his freckled companion in tow, carrying a cappuccino in hand, Tadashi was his name, if you remember correctly.

"Ah, megane-kun goes here too?"

You tilt your head at Oikawa's words, staring at him for confirmation on who the "glasses" guy was.

Oikawa chuckles, "an old rival during our third year in Seijoh. Insane blocking skills and quite the strategist" you nod, jumping at the chiming of the bells, signaling that a costumer had arrived for coffee or even a snack.

"Bonjour! Welcome to Amertume Café! What will — eh Kuroo?" You looked at the man with unruly hair as he approaches the cashier, a smirk curling on his lips with his palm resting on the counter, the other settled on his hip.

"Wow, I didn't know you work at a café, [Name]. Is this one of the reasons why your coffee at home tastes so good?" He grins, leaning in closer to gaze into your widened eyes, which narrowed almost instantly as you bonked his head with your fist to stop him from his advances

"Stop being creepy! What are you doing here? Besides for coffee of course because I _know_ you have something else in mind" you huff, pouting as you stood up straight in front of the cashier, waiting for him to order.

To your surprise, a faint trail of pink had dusted on his cheeks, all the way up to his ears as his hand rested on his nape, looking down at you hesitantly, "Yeah um, I need to talk to you about something. Also can I have whatever your favorite drink is — a large one and food here?" He smiles, although crooked but you took his order with your practiced smile that was reserved for customers, writing down his name and the drink you loved so much on the paper cup, enunciating the order to Oikawa who pretty much looked unimpressed as he sneers at your thesis partner.

"Stop sneering Oikawa and make the drink. Don't even think bout mixing any foreign fluids in it or I'll personally fuck up your face with Hajime" you whip your head to glare at the said barista and he nods quickly, turning to face the coffee maker to tend to his duties. You sigh and faced Iwaizumi as he fetched Kuroo's snack, "Can I get a break? Apparently bedhead-kun, aka my thesis partner needed to talk about something."

He shrugs, closing the pastry display, "Yeah you can. It looks pretty important with how nervous the guy looks," his eyes rolled to glance at your partner, "It's good to see you again, Kuroo-san. How are you?" You let them converse with one another, taking the orders from the customers which were mostly exhausted college students like yourself with a smile.

* * *

"So!" you chime as you slid on the seat in front of Kuroo, "What is so important that you wanted to talk to me? At my job even?"

He chuckles as he slurps on his drink, "First of all, I didn't even know you worked here. Though at least now I have a reason why I should come back here often, rather than the Starbucks in our campus" you snort when his right eye dropped to a wink.

"Flattery will get you no where, Kuroo" you giggle, though he didn't miss the pink on your cheeks; he didn't comment on it though, to save you from your embarrassment, "Get to the point. I see Oikawa over there flirting with the poor customer and I really have the urge to yell at him"

"Ah yes, that," he clears his throat as his body slumps, "Well, um. It's been already two weeks since the project thing, and I pretty much spend most of my nights at your apartment to work on it, I was thinking if I could move in with you?" Kuroo was now looking everywhere except you, which you understand because that question caught you of guard from how straightforward that was.

You only stared at him in mild surprise as your brain decided this was a good time to list down the pros and cons of him becoming your housemate. You had a lot of pros, like how you won't be alone in the spacious unit you were staying at anymore, how you had someone to play on your gaming console with you, he may even get to cook for you if you were lazy and the list goes on, the only con here is that he was a guy.

But then again, you never really saw the problem of rooming with a dude, let alone be friends with one, not to mention most of your friends at the university you go to were guys, you only had a few girl friends which was kind of new for you as your peers during your middle school and high school life were mostly girls.

Once Kuroo saw the hesitation in your eyes he began to slowly panic, "I can help pay the bills! And do the chores! Really, I can!"

"That's nice of you but why did you decide to move in with me, Kuroo?"

He stiffens and sighs, scratching his chin awkwardly, "Well uh, my rent is almost due and I really can't afford to pay my bills anymore and once you told me that someone was already paying your rent and you just had to pay the bills and stuff, I kind of thought that moving with you would be a great idea"

Oh yeah, you remembered that you indeed had told him that your step-father was the one responsible for paying your rent. He also offered that he could pay for your bills too but you declined as you told him that he did so much for you already and informed him that you could find a job that'll pay enough for your bills, and so far you hadn't encountered any financial problems, you were on a scholarship for your college so everything was basically free except for your textbooks and other miscellaneous stuff you would need.

Your step-father is a good man and agreed to your deal, although he was hesitant, but you assured him it was fine and you didn't want him to stress over you. You laughed when he told you he was indeed stressed because his little girl was being forced into labor work and that was a whole other "reassuring my father" moment for you.

"I really don't need an answer right away but —"

"You can"

"Eh really? Man that sucks guess I have to — Wait what?"

You laugh, "you can move in with me. Though I have to talk to my father about it though, since you're a guy, and I'm a girl but in my opinion I really don't mind, it's just my dad might flip his shit or something. Might even fly back here to threaten the life out of you and we really don't need that" You gave him a reassuring a smile when his body relaxed, resting his back against the back rest as a sigh of relief left his lips.

"Thank god. I really was against the idea of walking out of here in shame and rejection" he chuckles, looking at you with an appreciative smile.

You giggle, covering your lips as you did so, "so, when do you want to move? Anytime is fine really"

He perks up and grins, "I could move in later! I mean, the only belongings I have is my clothes, textbooks, laptop and other personal stuff. The furniture belongs to the place I'm renting"

"Then tonight it is then," you beam, eyes flicking down to check the time, "well I gotta get back to work then. Oikawa is holding up the line and I really want to punch him for it" you snort, observing the currently flirting brunette and the line was longer than you expected. It wasn't always this long when you were in charge of the cashier.

"You're probably one of the best employees in the establishment then," Kuroo chuckles, eyes following you as you stood up from the chair, your hands patting your apron down for any crinkles it may have acquired.

"I wasn't elected as employee of the month for nothing" you wink, "by the way, can you ready the stuff for our thesis so I could review them?" He nods, taking a bite out of the pastry you loved, "thanks, I'll catch you later!" You said your goodbyes and went straight to the cashier, whacking Oikawa on the head as you apologized for the late service, you ignored the brunette when he whines at you being mean to him all the time.

Kuroo chuckles at the sight and sips on his drink, finding you getting worked up adorable as he fishes out his phone from his pocket to text one of his friends (we all know who that friend is) about the good news. He catches your eye a while later and smiled, of course, you didn't hesitate to send one back before turning your attention to the customer who had light hair and darkened tips. Kuroo decided to leave after that short interaction when he realized he was going to be late for his first period.

He pretty much grabbed his coat and coffee so fast he might've put Sonic to shame from how fast he dashed out of the café. You found it quite hilarious and beamed at the customer named "Eita" handing him his drink.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you guys go for the first chapter! It's kinda like an introduction to the whole housemate ordeal
> 
> Song: Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	2. Work From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were more than peeved that your housemate was an irresponsible idiot

The moving process went smoothly as expected, seeing Kuroo indeed, didn't have much stuff to bring along with him. A quiet giggle leaves your lips upon gazing at the volleyball in his hand and he looks at you questioningly when you did so, but all he received as a reply was a shake of your head, gesturing for him to come inside. It was handy that your apartment unit had two bedrooms, one was yours and the other, a guest room. You considered it to be your father's room whenever he came to visit but decided on calling it a guest as he was a busy man and only got to visit Tokyo once or twice a year, you'd be lucky if he was able to visit thrice.

You end up helping settle Kuroo in his room, which was next to yours, making sure he knew the house rules and what he should and should not do for him to not get kicked out of your humble abode, even if it was unlikely that you will. But the man listens diligently to your heeds anyway, taking a mental note of them, as he'd prefer to not be kicked out because of him offending you or something akin to upset you in any way.

The past few days of him living with you went smoothly to your relief. He lived up to your expectations of washing the dishes whenever he felt like the sink was overflowing with china, he even cooked dinner once and you were pleasantly in awe that his cooking was actually delicious and you indeed felt like everything was going well and no problems will arise any time soon.

That is, until a week passed.

You had just got back home from school, borderline exhausted from the activities you were involved in. You made sure Kuroo knew that you would be coming home late, as you decided to eat before you got home with him replying it was alright when you asked if he wanted anything from the food joint you just went to.

The first thing to greet you when you kicked the door shut with your foot was the pilled dishes on the kitchen sink.

_Who in the right mind would use this much plates in one day?_

You figured Kuroo was exhausted so you decide against asking him to do the dishes (also it was kind of rude to ask him when you were capable to do it yourself), assuming he was asleep as you couldn't make out any sound behind his closed door and so you washed the dishes instead. It was no big deal for you really, you were already used to it. Having to wash your own dishes ever since you started living on your own was a piece of cake.

* * *

 

The mountain of clothes was on the verge of tipping when you set foot into your shared bathroom, jaw slack as you continued to gaze at the fabric upon fabric stuffed into the much too small laundry basket. It was around six in the morning and you sigh in relief when you recalled you still had two hours left before opening hours at Amertume. So you opted on using the remaining time to throw everything into the washing machine to at least get a head start.

"Ne, Kuroo? Will you be able to hang the laundry at the balcony? My shift starts in two hours but I still have to go early to open the café and organize stuff" you reason as you trudged towards the kitchen to prepare your tea.

Kuroo was sat at the dining table, munching away on his toast as he sips on his coffee. His sharp eyes flickered towards your back when you stood up on your tiptoes to grab the box of black tea from the cupboard, blatantly trailing downwards to gaze upon your ass with no shame, but decided to avert his eyes as soon as he realized you might murder him in broad daylight if you manage to catch him ogling over your body.

He was grateful that spandex were a thing of this world.

He sips on his coffee, relishing the warm drink that calmed his senses. "Yeah, sure. You can count on me."

That was a lie. You couldn't count on Kuroo with anything by this point.

First, he completely forgot the laundry that was supposed to be hung out on the clothing line at the balcony. You let that one slide, remembering the guy had an eight am lecture; it was a good thing your professor called in sick on your first period and you coincidentally had to zip back to your apartment for the notebook you had for your second period, only to find out that said laundry was still in the washing machine and your begrudgingly hung the articles of clothing, ignoring how on a few occasions you had to hang up your housemate's boxer briefs in the midst of it all.

The second offense was when the male had left his food wrappers strewn across the coffee table in your shared living room. If you can recall, the dude was playing a game he had borrowed from his friend, Kenma, a second year that previosuly studied in Nekoma with you two; you remember the guy being the setter of Kuroo's team. You didn't mind him using your gaming console as it was you who told him he can use it anytime, as long as it isn't while you were playing.

But you did, in fact, mind whenever your home was untidy.

Though being the nice and patient person you were (even though you were mistaken of being in a gang once. Long story.) you let this minor offense slide yet again, when you witnessed Kuroo himself stumbling into the apartment, visibly exhausted from how his form was slumped along with the expression of dread that was etched on his face. He mumbles a greeting before he sluggishly treks to his room, his bag scraping against the floor as he dragged it with him. You could only sigh as you gather the garbage.

* * *

Being angry was an understatement as of now.

You were beyond that.

You felt like you exceeded the scale of anger because all you could think of right now was murdering the man-cat in broad daylight. You wouldn't even care at this point if you got arrested for comitting murder, as long as your home was tidy, it was enough to put you to ease.

You were on the brink of snapping when you got home at god knows what time it was. You were called in the café because one of your coworkers who worked the evening shift called in sick, and since you were the most reliable one out of all the employees combined, your boss had you work until the late hours.

You pinched the bridge of your nose in irritation, closing your eyes as you let out a sigh, glaring at the mountain of clothing that made itself comfortable in the laundry basket that was about to burst.

"It'll be fine. Just breath [Name], _breathe."_  You mumble to yourself as you stalk out of the laundry room, making your way towards the kitchen to grab a snack only, once you had step foot into the living room, all the remaining patience you had left instantly vanished when your eyes widened at the sight of garbage on the coffee table.

You sigh, counting down from ten as you took deep breath. "Control yourself, [Name], be the better person." you combed your fingers through you hair harshly, wincing when you had pulled on the tangles as you made your way to the kitchen.

"For fuck's sake..." you ground out through your teeth, eyes lingering on the unwashed dishes on the sink before you stomped towards your housemate's room, taking note of the muffled sounds of music that came from behind the door. You would've praised his choice of music as it was what you listen to as well but you were too pissed to even think about that as you kicked the door open, ignoring the surprised yelp from the man who had fallen off of the bed.

"WHAT THE FU —"

"Kuroo fucking Tetsurou." Although you sound calm, something in the back of Kuroo's mind told him to not test you, especially with how dark and murky your eyes looked compared to how they normally shone when you were in a good mood.

He gulps, staring at you cautiously when you slowly walked towards him. "Y-yes, [Name]?" he splutters, nearly screaming in fear when you ducked down with such speed to get into his face.

You crack a smile, but it didn't quite reach yours eyes. "You know what? let me just show you" He would've been in awe at the raw strength you displayed when you pulled him off of the floor by the frint of his shirt, but he was too scared to even admire the fact as you practically dragged him out of his room and start yelling on how irresponsible he was with not taking care of the chores that had to be done around the apartment.

He could only look at you in guilt when you proceed to tell him that you had to take care of everything even if you were exhausted. You weren't actually trying to guilt trip him but it was indeed true and he felt extremely sorry for that. He honestly forgot to do his part but kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to anger you even more. By this time he could tell you were beyond stressed and tired from the bags starting to show under your eyes.

"I'm going to bed," you start, rubbing your face with your hand as the other grasped your bag, "don't even bother to clean everything up. I'll do everything in the morning since I can't count on you to do it anyway." A sneer was all it took for him to realize how scary you can be, and you turn around to stomp towards your room, slamming the door closed behind you as if saying you were extremely pissed at your roommate.

Kuroo probably stood there for a minute, just staring at the door before he fishes out his phone from his pocket. He scrolls through his contacts until he found the person he was looking for. He listens to the ringing sound until a faint hello was heard from the other line, "Hello? Yaku? Yeah I think I fucked up. How do yo do the laundry?" He pouts when his friend laughed at the question.

* * *

You were awoken by the strange sounds of clanging in the kitchen and you assumed it was Kuroo placing his ridiculous amount of dishes into the sink again. You yawn as you sat up, your hand wandering across your bed in search of your phone to look at the time. You groan when you read that it was only a few minutes past five in the morning but you stood up anyway as you couldn't go back to sleep, knowing your shift starts in a few hours.

You were pleasantly surprised by the sight when you left your room. The living area was now spotless and — is the coffee table sparkling or was it just you?

You fought the smile that was threatening to spread onto your lips when your gaze shifted to Kuroo as he placed a steaming cup on the dining table that had breakfast — a simple eggs and bacon with some toast and... Were those cupcakes?

Your train of thought was abruptly halted when you had caught Kuroo's attention. He grins sheepishly as he stood up straight, "Good morning, I made you breakfast!" he beams, gesturing for you to come sit down and you obliged, yawning as you sat down on the chair he pulled open for you. "I made tea for you. Don't worry it already has milk and sugar. I also had to call Oikawa to ask what kind of cupcakes you prefer and I baked those too." You hum in delight as you sipped on your tea, noting how it tasted exactly like how you made yours every morning.

"Why the sudden effort though?" You asked, even though the idea was blatantly obvious behind all of the kindness this man was showing at the moment.

He scratches his cheek, a nervous smile stretching onto his lips as he looks at you almost in a bashful manner, "Take it as a peace offering from me being an irresponsible idiot." he chuckles.

You giggle in response, licking at the frosting that was spread on the cupcake, "At least you know. Who knew you could be so kind?" You sent a smirk his way as he rolls his eyes.

"Please," he places a hand on where his heart was, "I'm always this kind."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, bedhead-kun"

It was certainly a miracle that guy who was an irresponsible idiot just a week ago now made sure everything was spotless. You had to thank yourself for lecturing the man and giving him an insight about benefits of keeping things clean. Although Kuroo's reason for that was far from your claim.

The sole reason why he kept the place spotless was because he was scared of you when angered but at the same time he doesn't like seeing you so upset, but you didn't need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Work From Home by Fifth Harmony
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	3. We're Going To Be Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How come you have such nice skin? I'm kinda jealous"
> 
> "I'm not sure myself, [Name]. I just use soap and water. That's all there is to it"

 

Before you knew it, it was the weekend and you were more than excited to spend two days off cooped up in your room in peace, making a list of plans in your head which consisted of watching various Youtube videos from the people you subscribed to, maybe even catch up with some shows that got you hooked.

You weren't really keen on spending your free time going out to parties with friends (though you do go to them every once in a while) as you prefer the cozy atmosphere of your room where you were sure that no one could ever disturb you — Kuroo was an exception as he was practically your housemate, though he only disturbs your peace and quiet whenever he needed you to play with him on the gaming console or, if he made any extra food for himself and ask if you wanted any.

So here you were, sat diligently in front your desktop computer — you had a laptop but that was mostly used when you went to lectures — your eyes zoomed in on the episode you were currently watching. A friend had recommend that you should watch the series as the genre was something that had piqued your interest when you started to broaden your choices of series' and so far, you were actually enjoying it.

Kuroo had left early in the morning, saying something about Volleyball practice — you had snorted at his words and called him a Volleyball nerd on his way out; he ruffled your hair in reply and told you he would text you sometime in the day — and you found that idea ridiculous, thinking that he should be chilling in your apartment or catch up on sleep instead since it was technically the weekend where you should be caring more about your health, though you had let him be as it was his decision and not yours.

You continue to immerse yourself with what you were watching, occasionally checking your phone if the man-cat had texted you, either letting you know that he'll be home soon or if he'll be staying out late with his friends.

Coincidentally, your phone had pinged, just after a few seconds of you scrolling through your social media and when you checked, it was a text from Kuroo.

Well, _texts._

 **_cat roomie_ **  
_heeeyyy_  
_mamasita_  
_i has question :D_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_No._

 ** _cat roomie_**  
_I HAVENT EVEN SAID ANYTHING YET! (;_ ･ _'д_ ･ _')_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Just kidding_  
_Though i didn't peg you as a kaomoji user_

 **_cat roomie_ **  
_obviously. i grew up here in japan, unlike you, ms. foreigner_  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Kuroo what the fuck_  
_The lenny face seriously_  
_Why can't you used emojis instead_

 **_cat roomie_ **  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
_its hilarious wtf_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Okay stop_  
_What do you want?_

 **_cat roomie_ **  
_can i bring friends over?_  
_they're nice i swear_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Depends_  
_How many are they_

 **_cat roomie_ **  
_just 2_  
_supposed to be more than that but generic reason_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Did you seriously just say "generic reason"?_

 **_cat roomie_ **  
_yes_  
_now_  
_can i? :D_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Sure_  
_Make sure to keep everything clean_

 ** _cat roomie_**  
_watchu mean babe?_  
_ur hangin' with us dudes_ ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Nope. You were not blushing. You were definitely not flustered at the god forsaken pet name. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but you'd much prefer if a boyfriend had called you that instead, not that you want Kuroo as a boyfriend god no, that's weird.

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Uuuhhh_  
_I'd rather stay locked up in my room_

 **_cat roomie_ **  
_u sure?_  
_i don't think they'll mind you joining_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Yeah_

 ** _cat roomie_**  
_whatever you want sweetheart_  
_be home in a few hours_  
_ill bring home some pizza_ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
_wud u like that?_

 **_woman of the house_ **  
_Kk take care_  
_And yes i would love pizza for din-din_  
_Please get meat lovers pizza_

You didn't even bother to reply to what he had texted back. You were embarrassed enough from the out of nowhere pet names and you so did not imagine what it would be like hearing him say it to you face to face. You shook your head, ridding those thoughts and you rest your cheek on top of your palm, bright eyes watching the next episode playing on the sleek screen of your monitor.

After immersing yourself in a few more episodes, you decide to prepare some snacks for Kuroo and his friends to at least let them know that they were indeed welcome to hang out at your place. You placed the bag chips and the other food you had, along with bottles of soda on the coffee table — you made a mental note to replace it with a kotatsu, you were kind of jealous of one of you girl friends having one — assuming your housemate and his friends were the kind to bond over video games so you had prepared the games that specialized in co-op on the table too.

You took a shower a while after as you were feeling a bit icky after cleaning up, making sure that nothing was out of place. You dressed into comfy clothes consisting of joggers that went a little fitted towards your ankles and a shirt you may have stolen from your father as it looked a bit big on your frame, even if you were were quite tall than most girls.

While waiting for the guys to arrive, you occupied yourself by lounging on the arm chair that you loved curling up into with a handheld game console, furiously pressing the buttons away as you tried your best to defeat the boss and sighing in relief when you indeed manage to slaughter the enemy, therefore letting you continue to explore the region you were currently in; though your time for entertainment was cut short when you hear the front door open along with a voice yelling "hey hey hey!" and laughs following after.

"Honey~ I'm home!" Kuroo coos as you heard to door slam closed, "I also brought pizza!"

You roll your eyes, stretching on the chair, "I want divorce." You state blankly, "but I'll gladly take a few pieces."

"Ah, you wound me [Name]-chan! You only married me for my money!" you could almost hear the playful pout in his voice and you merely rolled your eyes at his ridiculous antics, standing up so you could formally meet his friends.

As you turn on your heel to meet his companions, you almost scream in surprise when you found yourself face to face with a man who had strikingly, gold eyes that almost resembled an owl's, hell, his hair resembled that of a great horned owl, from the darkness of his roots to the lightness of the rest of his hair and you raised an eyebrow at his thick, bleached eyebrows, though didn't comment on it.

" _Oho? Do you speak Japanese?_ " The buff man drawls out in English, heavily accented as you listened.

"Yes? I do, and who might you be?" You answer in Japanese, smiling as he blinks owlishly (heh) at you, pleasantly surprised that your Japanese was very good for a foreigner.

"Uwoh! Kuroo! I didn't know your housemate was _this_ pretty!" The energetic man compliments and your cheeks were more likely stained with red by now, "And she's tall too wow! Well, tall as what us men consider" he laughs, "Oh by the way, I'm Bokuto Koutarou! I already know your name, I've heard so much about you from Kuroo!"

God, this man was a human personification of an exclamation point.

You grin, not being able to resist the contagious energy and charisma this man possessed. "Hopefully good things?" he nods enthusiastically as he stalks over to Kuroo to converse, hearing few "Oya Oya's" and "Ohoho's" from them, and you shook your head on how ridiculous the two sound before shifting your attention to the owl's companion.

If you were on the verge of tears by now, you could've sworn that your tears will mostly like be unstoppable as you found yourself staring at the man who was so beautiful that he may have the hidden ability to make you cry.

One could only wish that you weren't being over-dramatic but you were.

His sharp, mossy eyes looked bored, delicate, thin eyebrows scrunched as he observes the two noisy males talking animatedly with one another in slight irritation with his hand raising to ruffle his dark, messy hair — you were distraught at the idea of finding his hands beautiful too but hey, you consider a lot of things beautiful, it's just this particular air of mystery comes above that.

You were hesitant at first but you slowly made your way towards the gorgeous human that was a few inches taller than you were, and that's when the man finally shifted his sharp, calculating gaze towards you.

Offering a shy a smile, you held out your hand, "Hi, I'm [Last Name][Name], feel free to call me [Name]"

The man with otherworldly beauty flickered his eyes to your outstretched, dainty hand as he grabs it and _wow_ did his palm feel warm in yours. "Hello. I'm Akaashi Keiji. It's nice to finally meet you, [Name]-senpai. I see you were the unfortunate one who had to deal with Kuroo-san's rambunctiousness." he gives a firm shake.

You giggle at his words, "Senpai?" You would've squealed in delight at the honorific but thought against it in fear of making a fool out yourself.

"I'm a year below you three" his lips twitched as he lets go of you hand.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

You both fell into silence.

"So," you start, "You play volleyball?" you mentally slap yourself. Of course he did! I mean he _is_ wearing a school's jersey jacket.

"Yeah, I'm a setter. You?" Huh, are _all_ setters pretty?

"I guess, though it's more of a hobby and I'm usually the one being tossed to. Dancing is what I signed up for college" You were indeed passionate about dancing and you were very skilled at it too, your peers made sure you knew that you were and still are, one of the best in the club as you are one of the front liners. There was just something about making music with your body and it made you feel good as you can pretty much get lost into your own world when moving your limbs along with the music.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

And at that moment, the same thought struck you both, "WAIT. YOU'RE NORMAL?" the both of you chorused as you stared at each other with widened eyes. Kuroo and Bokuto by then had stopped talking to gaze at you and Akaashi in curiosity, watching the scene unfold.

"Holy shit. We should totally swap room-mates" You say and you held onto Akaashi's hands, bringing them up closer to your face. He seem to not mind at this point, "I can't deal with Kuroo's incessant whining."

"Oh god please. You won't believe all the shit I've been through with Bokuto-san as a room-mate. I've _seen_ things" a grimace was what you received when he had said those words, but since the world was unfair, he still looked pretty.

"Trust me _, I know_ "

Kuroo and Bokuto didn't hide the fact that they were offended by their roommate's blunt, harsh claims as they try to pull you away from each other, although the both of you were stubborn and didn't budge and the two of you kept going on about all the cons having the rambunctious duo as your roommates.

"AGGKKKAAAASHIIIIIEEHH!!"

That was one of Akaashi's cons.

* * *

Once everything had died down and the boys settled down to occupy themselves with your gaming console while you retired to your room with a plate full of pizza slices in hand, making yourself comfortable on the office chair to yet again, binge watching anything that may interest you on Netflix, pausing every once in a while to catch up on social media.

A few hours later you found yourself hungry yet again, pausing whatever you were watching to get more food. As you stood up to stretch once more, you grabbed your plate and saunter out to be met by boisterous yelling coming from Bokuto and Kuroo. You assumed they were playing either one of the NBA games or COD as you continue walking to the kitchen to place the used plate in the sink.

You were confused when you had observed Akaashi. The man was reading a book instead of joining in on the on going fun the noisy duo were having and you were pretty sure you had four controllers so he could join in, but people have different taste in things so you let him be, though you did have an idea and hopefully he'd go along with what you were planning.

You quietly walked towards the armchair where Akaashi was seated and almost awed at the sight when you saw that he was wearing square framed glasses. An arm was propped up on the arm rest with his chin resting on his knuckles, his other hand grasping the book. He really looked classy and sophisticated with his eyes fltting to scan every word that you wonder how he even associated himself with Bokuto.

You then made the move to tap him on his shoulder. By now he had shed the jacket he was wearing to reveal a long sleeved shirt. "Akaashi-san?"

Akaashi hums as he looks up to you. "Yes, [Name]-senpai? Did you need something?" He inquires, snapping his book shut as he shifts his position to relax against the chair.

"Uh... I was wondering if you would like to hangout in my room instead, since it's pretty noisy here," Bokuto shouts as he playfully shoves a smirking Kuroo, "You can focus better on your reading. Though it's okay if you don't want to!" you hurriedly added as you scratch your cheek in a bashful manner.

Akaashi's hooded eyes flickered to his companions and back to you, mentally weighing down the benefits of staying in your room instead which was a lot, though it made him feel uneasy that he, a boy, might be disrupting the tranquil atmosphere of your bedroom.Then again you did offer him.

He clears his throat, licking his lips to moisten them, "You sure you don't mind? It's your room after all and I feel like I'm invading your privacy."

You giggle, shaking your head, "I wouldn't have offered even if I thought about that"

Bokuto and Kuroo were too immersed in the game to even realize their quiet friend was missing.

Akaashi now found himself seated on your bed, his back against the pillows that were propped against the wall as he reads his novel, and you, who made yourself once again comfortable on your desk chair as you watched a few videos on Youtube. The setter glanced at you from time to time, admittedly conscious that he wasn't the best talker out there but you seem to not think that at all, at least that's what he could tell when you had smiled at the screen, the atmosphere was certainly not awkward either and so he let himself relax again as he feels himself get lost in the literature he had in hand.

* * *

"Ne, Akaashi?" You suddenly spoke up, voice soft with concentration as you continue to spread the mud mask on his face. Even his skin was beautiful that you really didn't need to do this for him, but you were so kind and welcoming that he didn't really have the heart to turn down your offer, besides, it did feel nice to be pampered every once in a while.

"Hmm? What is it?" He asks, his voice equally soft as his eyes slowly flutter open and goddamn his eyelashes were phenomenal, how many times have you thought he was pretty now?

"How come you have such nice skin? I'm kinda jealous" you joked as you giggle, spreading the last bit of the mud mask on his forehead.

He cracks a smile at your words, "I'm not sure myself, [Name]. I just use soap and water. That's all there is to it"

Your equally mask-covered face was somehow charming to him along with your pout, "Still, it's so unfair" you sulk and all Akaashi could do was pat your head in hopes of comforting you, it's like dealing with another Bokuto except you were more quiet and easier to deal with.

**_Meanwhile_ **

"Oi, Bo. Where's Akaashi?" Kuroo says when he finally realized that the setter was nowhere to be found.

Bokuto scratches his nape, looking around the place as if Akaashi would magically appear in front of them. Kuroo rolls his eyes and stood up, stretching a bit to relieve some stiffness as Bokuto merely yawns and relaxes against the couch.

Bokuto sighs, "He couldn't have left. His bag and jacket is still here." Kuroo hums in agreement when his eyes landed on Akaashi's belongings that was sat on the arm chair. Bokuto took out his phone out and was about to call his friend when he heard a giggle coming from your room.

"Holy shit," Kuroo's jaw went slack when he heard a squeal next, "do you think —?" The both of them practically scrambled from their places to get to your door — that was slightly ajar — to witness what was happening between the both of you for themselves.

Bokuto was mentally screaming and could not believe that his quiet companion had more game than he did. Did — did you guys agree on switching roommates?! Was that why you had squealed?! Was that why he was in your room? To further discuss the matter? The thought suddenly made the owl upset but still stood tall in front of your door, ready to accept what fate had in store for him.

Kuroo, on the other hand, was completely indifferent to the whole ordeal, maybe a bit scared but that's because he will be held responsible with whatever happens to you, and he really didn't want your father to hunt him down and put his head on a stake. After all, your father had trusted him enough to make sure you weren't doing stupid shit.

As they both peeked behind the door that was slightly cracked open, they were met with a sight that they weren't really expecting.

There you guys were, sat on your bed as you pushed Akaashi's hair back with some clips you had lying around on your desk,while yours was being held back by a headband. Apparently you had squealed in delight, gushing about your new friend being cute with the clips and masks you had on your faces.

"You know," Bokuto whistles as his gaze lingers on the two of you. He swore he could see sparkles and flowers blooming around you two, "they look kinda cute together."

_Click!_

Kuroo looks up from his phone and cocks his head, "I'm sorry what?"

Bokuto laughs, wide, golden eyes sparkling in mischief and amusement, "it's nothing" Akaashi and you did in fact look good together, though Bokuto already knew who you'd go better with, it was just a matter of time for his friend to realize it.

**_Extended Ending:_ **

You and Kuroo bid the two your goodbyes as you exchanged numbers with your new found friends, Bokuto saying it was necessary since a friend of Kuroo's is also their friend and you felt more than flattered at those words.

Bokuto Koutarou was such a friendly person.

"Your friends are pretty nice, Kuroo. I'm glad I met them." you beam at him as he smirks, hand coming up to ruffle your hair with you pouting at the action.

"As I've said before, I'm a nice guy therefore I have nice friends." he grins and you merely roll your eyes at his good guy speech.

"Though I've got to say," you hum, recalling the precious moments you spent with Akaashi, "Keiji-san really is pretty." you say dreamily, a lost look on your face as you stare at nothing in particular.

"Yeah, Keiji-san — WHAT DO YOU MEAN _HE'S_ PRETTY?"

You double over in laughter when Kuroo stares at you incredulously, "if it makes you feels better, I think you're kind of pretty." A grin curled on your lips at your words, patting him on the back and stalked back to your room, not bothering to wait for his reaction.

He chuckles, feeling his cheeks going warm as he sighs, "It's better than nothing," he then gets a blank look on his face before he rubs his cheek in disdain, "since when did you care about what anyone thinks about you, Kuroo?" He mumbles to himself as he took the liberty to clean up everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I may have gotten a little carried away with Akaashi lmao can't blame me though, he's really pretty and again, it's a little longer than what I had anticipated but the longer the better, amirite? ;)))
> 
> Song: We're Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	4. Roam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I didn't think that we'd leave this early, what time is it?"

For the most, it was a rare instance where you find yourself contemplating about your life, whether it involved your family, your education or even your job at the small but busy café, more so, it was even more rare for you to think about the relationships you had with the people currently involved in your college life, more specifically, the relationship you currently have with your roommate, Kuroo.

You somehow considered that the idea of you two being inseparable was necessary as you are technically living together. It shouldn't be a big deal to you really, but something in your mind was making you question the ridiculous idea, not that you actually mind but it was actually kind of bugging you at this point.

It's not like you two had a bad relationship, it was quite the opposite really. You two get along surprisingly well, even if Kuroo did get on your nerves at most times whether you two stuck with each during your time at campus or when you two hung out, but you looked past his provocative and smart-ass nature, the reason being you also had a knack for being snarky to anyone, especially if they were forcing themselves to prod into your personal bubble. You didn't mind if it was someone that you were fairly familiar with but if it was some stranger, well, we really wouldn't want to go into full detail on what you could say and do to them.

Yourself aside, Kuroo and you had arranged an outing for just the two of you to enjoy but the catch is, you aren't suppose to let the other know what you have planned individually, aside from the breakfast, lunch and dinner arrangements. You both had thought that it was a good idea as it could increase the fun after finding out the activities in store for.

"I didn't think that we'd leave _this_ early," Kuroo yawns as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat, slightly shivering as the wind hit his face that was already pink due to the usual chilly climate, "what time is it?" he asks, glancing at you squinting down to your phone.

"Around six. We should be there in around thirty minutes by train," You look up at him, chuckling when he had groaned upon hearing the time, "The place opens around eight I think, so we can just chill in a restaurant and have breakfast while we're at it," You yawn as well, feeling a bit drowsy as you were the first to wake up, which was around four in the morning but you really couldn't help the excitement that threatened to burst out any moment, "Sound good enough for ya?" you grin up at him.

A smirk curled on his lips, head shaking at the bright aura you had even if you were slightly drowsy, "Yeah, as long as there's food I'm game," he chuckles as he pats your beanie clad head, you were practically vibrating in excitement which was a stark contrast to your usual indifference when in campus. It was kind of adorable really, seeing you so stoked about something, not that he would let you know, he'd save himself from your teasing.

Your cheeks turned pink at the widely known affectionate action and you were silently thankful that it was cold out so you can blame the weather for the sudden flush on your cheeks in case your roommate asks.

If he can make you all this embarrassed without himself feeling the same, you can do it too.

Mustering up all the courage you had inside of you, you wrap your arm around his, ignoring the yelp of surprise from your travel-buddy as your free hand held onto the spot just above his wrist, all the while smiling, eyes beaming when you spot the train station up ahead. You look up at Kuroo in mock curiosity, inwardly giggling when his face got noticeably redder from before.

"Is something the matter, Kuroo- _kun?_ " a hum left your lips, purposely droning out the honorific just to spite him and so far it was working, judging from how his hand was now covering the lower part of his (beautiful) face as his eyes averted from yours.

"I — uh, nothing. everything's f-fine" despite being muffled, you could make out what he was saying.

You grin in triumph.

* * *

"I'd rather freeze to death than get on the ice" Kuroo blankly stated, his eyes following your every movement as you glided away on the ice with ease; you even smirked at him at some point when you skated backwards just to annoy him even further.

"The ice is a perfect way to freeze to death, come on! You're missing out on the fun!" a giggle left your lips as you twirled, sighing in bliss as you felt you hair flowing behind you as you went on and enjoyed the feeling of skating across the smooth surface of the ice that sparkled with the help of the lighting.

Kuroo smiles, his hands gripping on the skirting as he continued to watch you have your fun with the people in the rink with you. It looked fun now that he thought about it. It was obvious that it was, just from how your eyes beamed up at him while getting the skates.

His lips pursed into a thin line.

It couldn't hurt to try right? There was a possibility you might laugh at him but if made you smile like you did earlier then it was fine for him. The man took a deep breath, his legs wobbling as he set his foot on the ice, gripping the skirting like his life depended on it, which in fact did, because he was about to sacrifice his calm and collected image for you.

You slid to a stop just a few feet away from Kuroo as you observed his trembling figure, seriously, he looked like a newborn fawn. As hilarious as that sounds, you merely stared as he gave all his effort just to stand on the ice. He was doing good for a beginner, though of course being the more knowledgeable one here, you still had to teach him the basics, you took note as the man tried but failed to skate towards you when he now found himself sitting on the freezing ice.

You shook you head as you moved towards his sulking self, fighting of the grin that threatened to spread on your lips as you held your hands out for him to take. He looks up and gazed at you hands in hesitation.

You roll your eyes, "I'm not letting you go until you can catch up with me"

Kuroo may have faked the entire time you taught him. He couldn't help it, you had smaller and warm hands in contrast to his bigger and colder ones and what's better than having a beautiful girl hold onto you the entire time you spent in the ice skating rink?

* * *

"Oh, fuck!" You yell as you held on the rock attached to the wall, your entire body trembling sa you willed yourself to stay conscious. Kuroo had winced at how loud your voice was and the attendees were probably laughing by now. You didn't care what people thought of you at this moment, you only cared if you were going to be alive or not after all of this.

Kuroo had surprised you with rock-climbing as the next activity, saying something about how he missed the feeling of being up high, ("You could've smoked weed, you know" "I don't even smoke" "I don't either") looking down at everyone else that was afraid to try and live their life; and of course you being that one person who never backs down from a challenge agreed and pictured yourself up high, enjoying the glory of completing the trial.

That is until you found yourself meters up high. Your legs promptly turned into jelly when you finally realized how far up you both were. It wasn't as if you were afraid of heights, you were just afraid of falling and cracking your skull open with your innards splattered everywhere.

So yeah, totally not afraid of heights.

"It's okay just don't let go and you'll be fi — HOLY SHIIIIII — " You spoke to soon because now you found yourself swinging towards Kuroo at an alarmingly fast pace and before you could even scream, you smacked your nose against his forehead, both of you yelling in pain to even notice that his arms wrapped around you on reflex, "— it" you groan.

* * *

"Why did you think that was a good idea?!" You yelled at the man-cat once both of you were back on the ground, glaring at the snickering male as he stared you down with a condescending smirk that you were all too familiar with when you both challenged each other. The challenges ranged from intellectual to overall stupid. One time, you both ate extremely spicy ramen just to see who can tolerate it more and let's just say it involved both of you overdosing on milk and the hospital with Oikawa screaming as Iwaizumi asked himself why he was in this situation.

That didn't stop you from pouring milk into your morning tea but Kuroo thought otherwise.

" _Oya?_ I thought you liked extreme things?" You would've punched his gut but seeing you were trembling and currently had no control with your actions, not to mention your nose was bandaged, not broken, thankfully, you stood your ground and glowered at him.

"I almost fucking died! So no, I don't" You pout, plopping on the seat.

* * *

"Tell me, why did fishing seem like a good idea to you? This just goes to show that you are definitely a cat in disguise" You sniffed, reeling in the mackerel that had bit on the lure. You yawned as you tossed the rod, relaxing once again on your seat as you waited for another tug on the fishing line.

Kuroo yawned as well, rubbing his eyes to rid of the drowsiness, "because we can get free fish! We can make sushi and shit"'

"I am _not_ trusting you with that. Do you even have any experience with sushi making?" You question as you reeled in your catch, crying out in triumph when you had caught the biggest mackerel so far, only to pout when Kuroo's catch was a bit bigger than yours.

Kuroo rolls his eyes, but he made no comment against it as he indeed had no experience, "okay fine, we can grill or fry it, sound okay to you?"

"As long as there's no food poisoning involved, I'm down"

You promptly screamed when Kuroo had tossed you a live fish, getting back at you for the "poisoning" comment.

"ASSHOLE!"

* * *

The both of you end up grilling the fish you had caught, well, it was Kuroo who did the cooking as you stood aside watching his every move as you both conversed, topics ranging from the basic "what's is'" and other personal information you both were comfortable to share with like your hook-ups and all that. It surprised you how chill the guy was, like it wasn't a big deal that he blatantly shared his sex-life with you saying it was a thing he did when he needed to release some pent up stress.

You, on the other hand needed a bit of some coaxing from him before you could even share the "dirty secrets" you had, but eventually you gave in and began telling your wild adventures that were either hot and steamy or just full on funny and ridiculous.

There was one time during your second year of high school where you gave an ex-boyfriend head in a friend's car when you went to a water-park. He tried eating you out at some point but seconds later, he gave up saying you both might get caught by security, you were the least impressed and ignored him the whole day.

Needless to say you broke up with him soon after that, you didn't need a man who couldn't get out of his comfort zone for you.

The both of you ended up wheezing on the sofa sometime in the late evening, beers in hand as you two continued to share bits and pieces of your childhood and to your thoughts, even went far enough to talk about these conspiracy theories you came across while searching through the internet when instead you should be looking up information pertaining to the thesis you were both working on. ("You could've talked to Oikawa about this instead of me" "If I did he would never leave me alone" "He's a good-looking dude, what's wrong with that? "He's prettier than I am and I'm not okay with that")

"You know Kuroo," you start, not even the least bit embarrassed that you were now resting the upper half of your body on his lap, he didn't even look like he minded at all as he was now threading his fingers through your hair, humming in reply, "you're a pretty cool dude"

"I'd say the same to you" he smirks in response, resting his cheek onto his open palm as his gaze remains on the television. You giggle as you too zeroed in on the screen that was playing a drama show you've heard your friends talk about.

A week after your escapade with your roommate, you find yourself growing more comfortable with him as the days passed on, from the simple hello's you greeted Kuroo in the hallways turned into full blown tackles and a loud "hey!" into his ear, the usual shy wave you send him was now exaggerated much to his amusement and the list goes on.

You were more than happy that the both of you were closer than before, at least it wasn't awkward anymore when walking in on the other in the middle of changing into their clothes. The first time it happened, he wanted to borrow your hairdryer so he thought that busting through the door was the normal way to ask your roommate, if it was a guy, that is.

He was given a punch to the gut after that, also the hairdryer.

Eventually you've grown accustomed to it and didn't even react when he walked in on you, back facing him as you clipped on your bra, "Yes?"

"I — uh. Hairdryer?"

You thought he did that just to ogle at your body.

Jokes on him because you do that to him too. He was hot so why not take the advantage? After all, he seemed rather proud of his body, and you knew why. He was muscular and toned at the right places, not as much as Bokuto was but still, you find his body smokin'.

Let's just say most of the people you had come across had thought the both of you were dating to how unusually close and comfortable the both of you were together.

"I'd rather date a rock than this guy right here"

"Bro, that's like dating my sister so stop"

But you didn't really mind if the both of you date at some point, not that you'll let him know.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh... This wasn't as amazing like the previous ones I had written (also it's cliche) but at least the two of you are closer than ever *wink wink* I'll be following an update schedule which is every Monday and Thursday (hopefully I can follow through that lmao)
> 
> Song: Roam by B-52
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	5. Dive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wished you were visually impaired to witness what the fuck was going on when you had opened to the door to Kuroo's room and you definitely wished that you were deaf to not hear the sounds coming from it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHH I didn't realize how long this chapter was gonna be! This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. Sex was mentioned here but not that much lmao enoy ;)
> 
> Also, holy shit! 400+ hits that's amazing aaahhHHH

The afternoon light flooded through your blinds, emitting an orange glow that surrounds the room as the soft tips of your fingers tapped away swiftly on your keyboard, all the while analyzing if all the information you had collected from the surveys Kuroo and you had conducted last week was precise and revised.

With a sigh, you finally ended the tenth paper of your report with your names signed on the bottom right of the A4 paper your professor had graciously ordered all of you to use. You were entirely sure that most of your classmates overlooked the small detail as they were cramming with everything the last time you had observed the chaos that went down in the lecture room.

You could've sworn your professor looked as if he was enjoying the on-going pandemonium and sat back and relaxed as he typed away on his laptop, probably updating the grades.

Your partner and yourself were bluntly blasé throughout the whole ordeal that occurred exactly two days ago as you two immersed yourselves in conversing about the next phase you both had to do for the thesis, since the requirement slash progress work you had the courtesy of arranging had been completed, as asked by your professor to present by midnight.

Screams were heard everywhere, cries erupted throughout the entirety of the classroom and a few people even passed out from the pressure; it was overall an of hour shit show until the both of you had politely asked of you could leave, the professor didn't even hesitate to agree and scrambled behind you two as you practically dashed out of the room before it got even too much for you to handle.

So here you were, finally set and done from revising the next progress work your professor had assigned to the class that was due two day from now. You have never felt more proud yourself, knowing that you reduced your cramming habits ever since that one instance you went two days without any sleep and Kuroo had scolded you for it and even helped you managed your time.

Is this his secret to why he was known for being calm and collected despite his provocative nature? No wonder the girls were swooning.

The guy practically looked like he was level headed despite the rough look he sported everyday, from the stereotypical dark clothing, distressed jeans and the leather jacket to the neutral tones of smarter looking clothes he'd throw on during rare occasions and you've got to say, he dresses very well for a guy who was a total slob during the first few weeks he started living at the apartment.

His choice of clothing aside, you were shook out of your reverie when your ears perked up to the sound of the door opening and closing, followed by a soft thunk of the dining table, "I'm home!" Kuroo announces followed by a loud yawn.

You giggle to yourself as your feet padded along the wooden floors to greet your housemate, grinning when you saw the man himself yawn once more as he runs his long fingers through the famous bedhead of his, "hey there, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san! Isn't it too early for you to be home?"

Kuroo rolls his sharp, amber eyes before casting a blank look at your form getting closer to wear he stood next to the dining table, "I swear, Akaashi is starting to rub off on you," he mumbles as you snort at his answer, "Oi, sound a little more excited when I get home"

You hum, smirking as you stood your ground in front of him, "What am I, your girlfriend?"

Kuroo chuckles, his lips curling into that languid smirk you were so used to by now that it didn't affect you the slightest.

"Well, you could be" if you weren't so tired right now, you would've freaked out on how incredibly attractive he looked when his tongue darts out to lick his lips.

But instead of doing so, you merely sniffed at the action as you roll your eyes, hand coming up to flick him on the forehead with your dainty fingers, "That idea alone is an insult and I won't tolerate it"

The action didn't seem to affect him, "Oya? I should be offended by your words but your sharp tongue makes me feel some type of way," he snickers, his previous smirk turning into that famous shit-eating grin of his, "why don't you use it in a way that will both benefit us, hm?"

Strangled sounds went past your lips, much to his amusement, "you're fucking disgusting, Kuroo. Why are we even friends?" You sputter, slapping him on the arm as he breaks into laughter; his laugh was ridiculously funny but at the same time contagious which why you couldn't help yourself but to giggle along with him despite the absurd topic

He wipes a stray tear from the corner of his eyes before clearing his throat, "I'm just teasing"

"As always"

He clicks his tongue, his fingers coming in contact with your cheek to pinch it, much to your displeasure, "Anyway," he pulls on the supple flesh, "Boss let me leave early. Saying something about overworking myself and all that"

You hum, sighing in relief when he finally lets go of your cheek, "Well, it is the weekend, not to mention you work after v-ball practice," you point out, gazing at him disapprovingly, "I don't even work on the weekends unless someone calls in sick"

He waves you off, "yeah yeah, are you my mother — OW! Okay, no you are not jeez, stop abusing your power over the apartment!" He grimaces, his hand rubbing his chest from where you had hit him, "as I was saying, boss even let me take food home, and knowing it'll please you, I had to agree"

"Awe, aren't you sweet?" You drawl out, a saccharine smile gracing your lips, "for an ass," that sweet smile faded as soon as it came, to be replaced by a condescending smirk that could rival the expression the man in front of you had on his face 24/7.

"I almost thought you had a kind side hidden some where but I assumed wrong"

"As always"

"God you're annoying"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we were talking about ourselves?"

"Just fucking eat the food I brought, before I put it in the trash along with yourself"

"What kind of trash? The general kind, or you?"

Kuroo sometimes wondered why he sacrificed his sanity to have a roof above his head. Then again, you did accept his proposal and were actually hospitable especially whenever Bokuto and Akaashi visited, but you did favor the 'pretty setter' or almost everything except him so that could be the reason. But still, he accepted your snarky and impish nature and he did find it quite fun with the endless banters you had.

"On a serious note, Kuroo, it was pretty considerate to bring home some food," you comment as you rummage through the paper bag that had the food, "Thank you," a bright smile graced your face as you continue to take out the containers from the bag.

He lived for those moment where you actually had a genuine smile on your face, similar to this current situation at hand.

"Also, I was pretty lazy to cook tonight," you hum as you popped some piece of meat into your mouth, "that's one responsibility down"

He merely stares at you with a deadpan, almost regretting the extra effort he exerted for the food, _almost._

* * *

It was almost nine in the evening when you had decided to just lounge on the couch to watch whatever channel you could find interesting during this hour. I mean, you could go the parties everyone seem to host on the weekends but Kuroo and you had a spoken rule that you two took turns every weekend when going out at night to get drunk.

"Hey, I'm going out. You sure you don't want to go?" You look up from the TV to stare at your roommate as he pulls on one of his sneaker as you looks back at you, anticipating your answer.

A frown curled on your lips as you shook your head, "It's a Sunday night and there's school tomorrow, what the fuck? Besides we take turns every week to get drunk as shit at parties"

Kuroo clicks his tongue at your statement, "that rule is bullshit and you know it" he snorts, leaning against the dining table, his gaze lingering at your as you stood up to trudge towards where he stood, "and who cares about it being Sunday today?"

"I care about it being Sunday because I need to sleep to get throughout the day without killing myself tomorrow. If you forgot, my shift is pretty fuckin' early in _Amertume._ " you sniff, narrowing your eyes at the thoughtful look on your housemate's face.

"You can just call in sick, come on! Take one for the team. We haven't even been to a party together, it'll be fucking awesome I swear!" He was practically begging at this point but you were having none of his tactics. I mean, he looked fucking _ridiculous_ with his version of the puppy dog eyes; you would've laugh but even doing that simple action felt like your life source will be drained out from you.

You shook your head at that weird thought and replied to his begging.

"What's this? Are you gonna miss me that much?" You grin, poking on his chest with your pointer finger.

You received an eye roll for that, "You know what I mean" drawing a yelp from you as he flicks your forehead, much to his delight as he snickers at you being in pain inflicted by him, "I'll be back at around midnight. Or later than that. Depends if I'm pissed drunk or not"

Pushing himself off of the table, he saunters towards the door that leads to the corridor with you in tow, even yourself was confused why you even bothered to leave the comfort of the soft couch to follow him out instead.

"Call me if you get arrested or something" you snicker, eyeing his blank expression in amusement. You ducked down fast enough before he even got a chance to grab the top of your head to squeeze it.

"Do I look like someone who does illegal shit in their free time?" He raises an eyebrow with his arms crossed, daring you to say anything far from the point he was trying.

However, his intimidation tactic did little to no effect as you merely stare up at him defiantly with your arms crossed as well, "You might be. Who knows what your permanent bedhead holds. It's full of secrets, huh?"

A groans left his lips when he slumps forward, "Mean Girls is such an old movie! It came out like thirteen years ago, can't you find any other movies to reference?"

You gasped, feigning shock and offense as you dramatically place a hand on where your heard was, "Mean Girls was and still is an iconic movie, what are you talking about?!"

You were replied with a harsh sigh, "every time I let you pick a movie it's always that Lindsey Lohan thing; and you have like a billion movies on your computer and still you choose her!"

"I feel like this is going in a different direction so —"

"You know what I mean!"

"Bloody hell! You know what?" You raise your hand, making him pause from his rant, "I don't need a man who wont respect what I like! Just leave for your party and leave your widow!"

"Wha — don't talk to me like I died!"

You roll your eyes, giving up on the joking act as you pushed him out of your shared home, "on a serious note, Kuroo, you're gonna be late. Isn't Bokuto picking you up? He texted me saying he's outside the building"

"Oh yeah"

"Well, bye!" You say as you finally pushed him outside from the comfort of the the warm apartment.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" He leans in closer to your face with that mischievous and languid smirk on his lips, "I'm waiting, sweetheart"

The slight tinge to your cheeks didn't go unnoticed, the growing smirk of Kuroo says all as you tried your best to try and tone it down, but it was getting a little difficult to do so considering the fact you can practically feel his warm breath fan on your face.

The best thing you could come up with was kissing the palm of your hand, smacking his face and yelling him to leave as you ended the conversation with slamming the door closed in front of his face, leaving the raven confused as he touched his cheek, feeling all warm and tingly inside, though the placed where you had slapped with the supposed kissed was a lot warmer in comparison.

You groan in embarrassment as you sloppily made your way back to the couch, ungraciously flopping on it as you resumed watching the teasing drama show that was playing, though you couldn't shake off the warm feeling in your chest as you thought about the commotion that happened moments ago.

The TV was lowly humming in he background, providing an ambient feeling that echoed throughout the cozy but spacious enough apartment. Merely an hour had passed and yet it felt like it was late enough to curl up in bed and let sleep take you to dreamland where everything was stress free.

A soft yawn went pass your slightly dry lips as you finally sat up from your lying position on the couch, picking up the remote to turn the TV off. You went to the shared bathroom to wash your face along with your your nightly skincare routine just to keep your face in check and to also prevent any break-outs that might occur.

Never mind the extra step you had to take every morning and night, as long as your skin is looking and feeling great, then that's all that matters; at least you didn't have to go all the way to full glam when doing your make up on a school day.

Once that was taken care off, your feet immediately dragged you back to the soft and calm confines of your room so you could finally get into your bed to snuggle up against the the faux wool duvet your father had once brought you during his break from his business trips and it never failed to make you sleep peacefully and comfy, especially throughout the winter days the Japanese climate could bring yearly.

* * *

You have never felt betrayed so much in your life, what's worse is that you believed that your blanket was filled with sleep-inducing magic, just thinking about that brought you great disappointment as you sat there on your bed, counting off the various life choices you had regret making as you try to drown out the annoyingly loud noises coming from Kuroo's room, which is oh so conveniently adjacent to yours.

All you could pick up was things crashing and bumping that was enough to drive you on the brink of tipping you off from your sanity, and it made you scramble off of your bed a short while after to deal with the incessant jumble of ruckus coming from the male's room.

You wished you never left your room. You wished you could've of thought the idea about listening to songs through your earphones earlier. You wished you were visually impaired to witness what the fuck was going on when you had opened to the door to Kuroo's room and you definitely wished that you were deaf to not hear the sounds coming from it too.

"Nghn, fuck!" Oh god no.

"This is even worse than that badly made porn Oikawa showed to me once" You reminisce as you continue to witness Kuroo pounding into some random girl he had in his bed with a tremendous pace that you could've sworn with one more thrust his bed might fall apart.

You didn't want to pay for a new one.

The mystery girl moaned in response to his frantic thrusts, taking note that she was face down and ass up with Kuroo's hand tangled up in the mop of hair on the girl's head, pushing her down with his free hand gripping onto her hip that you were sure would leave bruises.

"This is so fucking funny," you snicker as you continue to gaze at them, "they're so drunk and into it that they don't even notice or hear me" you were replied with more sexual noises as they kept going at it.

" _Has my baby been a good girl for daddy?_ "

What The Actual Fuck™

A choked laugh bursts through your lips as you clutched your stomach just in time with the girl replying "yes, daddy!" In different ways that you didn't even know existed. It was even more funny that Kuroo had said that in _English_ while _intoxicated._ You assumed the girl was foreign due to the fact that her hair was blonde, pale skin was sprayed with freckles here and there and her green eyes were —

_Wait a second._

It just dawned at you that Kuroo had _successfully_ hooked up with a foreigner, whilst drunk and speaking in fluent  _English_ _and,_ he was currently pummeling into her while the song Dive by Nirvana blared from his speakers.

You would've praised the song choice but it would be inappropriate to suddenly interrupt their sexy time just for that.

" _What the fuck..._ " You say softly as you continue to witness the on-going English conversation happening right in front of you, "I'm _so_ kink-shaming him when he's sober"

This whole shit-show was really baffling because for one, Kuroo sucked majorly in English that he had to drop the course because he didn't understand shit and was lazy to actually study and learn it. The daddy-kink was what you had just assumed he had a knack for before but didn't really expect it to be real.

"Right, I'm too sober to deal with this shit," you sigh through your nose, combing your fingers through your hair as you closed the door gently, slightly muffling the on-going noise fest, "I'm gonna take a walk" you say to yourself as you dashed back into your room to dress in clothes that was more appropriate for outside.

* * *

"This is definitely a weird day, what the hell?" You say to no one in particular as you kicked a stray pebble in front of you.

The park was still thankfully lit with the street lights that surrounded the fairly large area, along with a few buildings here and there. You shoved your hands into your coat pockets as you continue to trek through the peaceful environment of the park, admiring the now blooming cherry blossoms, your hand reaching out to catch a fallen flower as you smile at the beauty of it.

"[Name]-san? Is that you?"

Turning around from your spot just under the tree, you face the stranger who had called your name, only it wasn't a stranger but a friend instead. You smiled and let the flower fall to the ground as you made your way towards them.

"Yo, Hajime! What are you doing out at four in the morning?" You ask as you stopped in front of Iwaizumi who looked as confused as you did, but more irritated than usual when he was around a certain setter.

He yawns, leaning back to stare at you with equal bewilderment, "I could ask the same thing, [Name]"

You roll your eyes groaning at the thought of telling the entire horror-inducing story to him, "Kuroo brought home a hook-up"

Iwaizumi laughs, "really? Oikawa brought home one too. Girl's a fucking screamer it's insane. I could've gone deaf" he grimaces, "would you like to walk with me?"

"I'm here now so why the heck not?" You smile as you grab onto his arm, "ah, Haji-chan, your arms are so nice and firm" you gush, poking his arm just to tease him, though he blushes at your compliment and lets you do as you please, already use to whatever you had up your sleeve.

"If I found you as annoying as Assikawa, I would've thrown you in that river and left you to die" the spiky haired man lets out as gruff laugh as you squeal at his words, slapping his arm (he hardly felt anything. Godbless Iwaizumi Hajime's arms,) "I'm joking, as if I'll do that"

"Awe, is Haji-ji being nice for once?" You tease, grinning up at the slightly taller male to which he scowls at.

"Shut up, I _am_ nice to everyone except Trashykawa," he rolls his eyes, "and don't call me that, you make me sound old"

"What about _Iwa-chan?_ " Iwaizumi would've been impressed of your impression of Oikawa but the nickname was already annoying enough to not let him comment on that.

"I'd rather you kill me" he snorts, his foot kicking a stray pebble, "so what's your story of forcefully leaving the own comforts of your home that you share with your fellow scheming Nekoma Alumni?"

"That sounds like a mouthful, Hajime," you giggle, kicking the same pebble further away from you two, "both were loud as hell and I made a discovery, a hilarious one."

Now that piqued the interest of Iwaizumi, just putting discovery and hilarious was enough for him to give you his full attention. He encourages with a deep hum, hands shuffling inside his pockets to gain some heat in them, you let him be because you weren't gonna argue with how his arms are suddenly flexing along under the jacket he was wearing.

"Remember when I told you Kuroo's English was horrendous?"

"Yeah, I remember you speaking to him in full English at some point just to spite him"

You burst out laughing, "the confusion and anger on his face was priceless. Anyway, apparently when drunk Kuroo is in control of sober Kuroo, his English is _flawless._ "

Iwaizumi blinks at your so called discovery, "Really?" He raises an eyebrow.

You nod enthusiastically, fishing out your phone from your pocket, "I got it on camera. They're literally having a full blown, English conversation while fucking."

"Sounds disgusting," Iwaizumi grins, "Let me see."

You both had come to the agreement that it look like that badly made porn that Oikawa showed you guys but worse, not to mention Iwaizumi laughed his ass off when discovering Kuroo had a daddy-kink, he even got you to send him a copy of the video, for black-mail purposes of course.

You bid each other goodbye when it neared six am, Iwaizumi saying something about Oikawa not being able to function like a normal human being when hungover and feared that he might even burn the place down when he tries to cook, or even just by turning the stove on.

He wouldn't risk being sued for his best friend's idiocy.

* * *

The girl woke up with a start, head pounding from the upcoming headache she was gonna receive due to the alcohol and lack of sleep from the rigorous activities that had happened a few hours prior to her awakening. She sits up, groaning as her whole body ached, especially her nether regions and stretches her arms above her head with a yawn escaping her lips.

She looks at Kuroo who slept peacefully, finding him attractive despite the ridiculous bedhead he was sporting. She smiled and was about to wake him up when she heard clanging noises coming from outside of the bedroom she was in. Her mind was suddenly hazy as she tried to recall the outline of the apartment but failed to do so.

The girl stood up and grab whatever she could find on the ground (which was a towel) to cover herself up before going out to check who or what was making the noise outside at this early in the morning.

What she saw made her throat go dry.

She saw you sitting on a bar stool, now in your sweat shorts and a red tracksuit jacket, your elbow was resting on the kitchen nook in front of you with you hand clutching the phone, scrolling through any social media that might have the memories from last night's party, while your other hand held a cup off coffee, sipping on it every once in a while, the warm liquid lulling you into ease despite the lack of sleep, though you were pretty cranky when sleep deprived.

Your eyes suddenly looked up and locked with the blonde's that looked like she was caught in the headlights as she stood frozen in Kuroo's doorway. You raised an eyebrow and continued to gaze at her shaking form, bewildered at her embarrassed state. I mean, you would've expect her to smirk and say something cocky since the girl was very pretty. It kind of pissed you off that she was a tad prettier than you were, _just a little._

" _You want coffee or something?_ " You drawl out in English, mentally smacking yourself when you sounded harsh than you intended to be as you held out your cup towards her direction. The unidentified blonde screams in surprise that you _knew_ how to speak in her mother tongue. She rushes back into Kuroo's room as you continue to sit there, slightly feeling offended that she turned her back to you when you attempted to have a civil conversation.

A moment later, blondie comes rushing out, now wearing her clothes with her purse and heels in hand, " _I'm sorry!_ " she bows her head as she dashes to the direction of the front door.

"Uh, bye?" You tilt your head as you resumed your time with your phone and coffee, enjoying the taste of the warm, bittersweet drink.

A groan was heard after minutes of you enjoying the silence, save for the occasional noise and chatter coming from outside the apartment. Well, you were in Tokyo so you kind of grew accustomed to the city life.

"I feel like death, what time is it?"

You giggle when you found Kuroo standing at the other side of the kitchen nook where you sat, the man now wearing a pair of sweatpants and a ruffled tank-top, "quarter to seven. your girlfriend left," with a click of his tongue, you laughed as he yawns, rubbing his crusty eyes as you slid your cup towards him, to which he graciously accepted and took a huge gulp out of the warm energy provider.

He sighs with his long fingers raking through the even more outrageous bedhead he now had, "I don't even fucking remember what happened."

Kuroo tried to not let paranoia take over him when a shit-eating grin slowly curled on your lips to his statement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD. I don't even know why I laughed writing this chapter lmaooo. I never new I need a drunk Kuroo in my life.
> 
> Song: Dive by Nirvana
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	6. Body Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "yes, my skin feels nice and soft but, I still hate you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH! I WROTE THIS AT THE LAST MINUTE BECAUSE I THOUGHT I WOULDN'T MAKE IT TO THE DEADLINE I SET MYSELF and I might have been preoccupied with Zelda: Breath of The Wild whoops. No wonder I was dubbed "Queen of Procrastination" by my friends.  
> Honestly, why did I even set a deadline?
> 
> Anywho, 600+ HITS HOLY HECK THANKS GUYS AAAAAAAAHHHHHH

"Chibi-chan!" Oikawa Tooru calls as his hands raised up to pass the ball to the awaiting middle-blocker who surprisingly, grew a lot from the last time the setter had seen him (which was like, two years ago) though Oikawa was still taller, compared to the hyperactive first year.

"Osu!" Hinata Shouyou yells as he dashes with incredible speed towards the net, jumping once he reaches the designated place and slams the ball down, successfully breaking through Kuroo's block and hitting the ground.

The whistle blew after a few moments of silence — the onlookers were still amazed by Hinata's speed and his powerful spikes even after a month of him being in the university, he was just that good and probably due to how friendly the sun child was with everyone — signaling that Oikawa's team one for the training match they had.

"It gives me the creeps that Oikawa-san had managed to sync with chibi-chan on such a short notice," Tsukishima Kei muses as he grabs the water bottle Nishinoya Yuu, their libero (surprise, surprise) offers him. Nishinoya grew too, though he was still a tad bit shorter than their lovable decoy but he didn't mind, it was an advantage since he is the heart of defense for the team.

The Libero laughs, taking a huge gulp from his bottle, "He _is_ Tobio's senpai so that probably explains that" Nishinoya snickers along with Tsukishima at the statement. It was ironic how Oikawa despises his kouhai but he still ended up at the same university with him of all people. Though the older setter learnt to live with the fact, though that doesn't mean his relentless teasing ends to that extent.

"Both have terrible personalities and yet they still get along with our small decoy" Tsukishima and Nishinoya by now had to stifle their laughs as they saw the on-going argument Oikawa and Kageyama were having, something about how off their sets were (even though it looked completely fine to their captain). It was probably their competitive nature rising to the surface again.

Kageyama's ears perked up at the insult, "SHUT UP, DUMBASS TSUKISHIMA!"

"Uwah~ talking about me and Tobio-chan together is an insult, Kei-chan"

"Don't call me that. And your trashy personality is already an insult to everyone, Oikawa-san"

"RESPECT YOUR SENPAIS, KEI-CHAN!"

"Hm, let me think about that. No"

"I'm too sober to deal with this shit," Kuroo mutter as he looks at the on-going chaos with his face void of any emotion, taking a huge gulp from his water bottle as his amber eyes flickered towards Hinata who was trying to calm everyone down. Nishinoya merely stood there cackling as Kageyama continued to yell at his senpai, who in return yells at Tsukishima who looked like he was done with Oikawa's childish nature, actually, he was done with everything.

Yep, this was a pretty normal occurrence at every practice session they had.

* * *

"Eh? Kuroo-san, you sure you aren't coming with us? We always go out and eat every Saturday," Hinata pouts, crossing his arms as he stares up at the crafty captain — the previous captain pretty much quit when the first years came, saying something about not being able to balance his school work; though Kuroo thought it might have been because he couldn't survive with the incessant arguments that occur almost every day during practice and so he took up the initiative to become captain since he didn't trust Oikawa enough to lead the team. The flamboyant setter was too focused on harassing Kageyama which was already a red flag from the beginning, even Hinata agreed, much to Kuroo's amusement.

"Let's face it Shouyou, he's getting to old and worn-out to hang with us" a smug smirk curled onto Tsukishima's lips as he ran his finger through his hair that had grown longer than the short hair he used to have in high school. A lot has change during those years that surprisingly, he got along with Hinata and begrudgingly, Kageyama.

Kuroo rolls his eyes, not at all affected by the usual sass the blonde displays on the daily, "I'd love to but I gotta take care of some things at home," that was a lie, he was extremely tired and he just wanted to go home and take a nap; and he was grateful that his boss gave him a day-off for today and will gladly use that to his advantage of slacking around the house with his roommate.

"Waah! Don't leave me with the kids, Kuroo-chan!"

"You sound like a mother."

"Am I a pretty mom?" Oikawa bats his eyelashes and Kageyama did not hesitate to take a step away from his upperclassman.

Kuroo groans, clearly tired of his shit, "You’re the shittiest mom out there." he snorts, pulling on his backpack.

"Well, I  _am_  part of the pretty setters club."

"You  _do_  know that's just your group chat name, right?"

"I don't think that'll be appropriate for The King here. His face is as terrifying as it was back then" Hinata chokes in a laugh at the tall blonde's remark, though Nishinoya didn't hesitate and full on clutches his stomach as he chortles, startling the by-passers.

Kageyama's face turns red, "my face isn't terrifying!" Hinata screams in pain and confusion when the dark-haired setter squeezes his head instead of the blonde middle blocker's.

Kuroo once again sighs, not really wanting to deal with his team's shenanigans, "Well, I'm off then," he yawns as he turns around to walk towards the apartment, the sounds of yelling slowly starting to fade as he treks down the busy streets of Tokyo.

* * *

The first thing he notices when he step foot inside of the warm apartment was the aroma that wafted throughout the spacious room was sweet and relaxing — far from the usual home-y smell he was used to — enough to lull him to sleep from how calming it was. The next was he saw lit candles scattered around the living area, stretching towards the dining area and the connected kitchen and lastly, he noticed you placing a small tub of soapy water in front of the comfy couch that he had a love-hate relationship with as being despite the comfort of the said furniture, it still gave him back pains whenever he falls asleep on it.

"Uh, [Name]?" He calls out as he walks towards the dining table to place his things as she sheds off his club jacket letting it hang on one of the wooden chairs.

The girl in question looks up from the tub, facing the man, then he notices that there was a splash of green — well, more of a neat splash — on her face as her hair was strategically pushed back with the same headband she wore the last time Akaashi hung out in her room with the same cream looking texture on his face, but this time her hair was also up in a — messy bun? That's what it was called when he accidentally stumbled upon a woman's style page when he was preoccupied with the thesis work.

He honestly didn't know how he ended up looking through the site.

"Oh hey there Kuroo, you're home early" she didn't even looked remotely embarrassed from how ridiculous she appears with the get up and was that —

"Are you wearing my shirt?" Kuroo grins as he gazes down at her, sharp eyes blatantly observing her as she stood up, the sweat-shorts disappearing under the obviously huge, Nekoma shirt that belonged to him.

The girl shifts her body as she peeks down at the shirt, "Eh really? No wonder this was loose on me," she stretches one of her arms up as the other grasped it from behind her head, yawning, before letting her limbs fall back to her sides a second later, "probably got mixed up with mine when I was folding laundry" she smiles with Kuroo letting his eyes wander elsewhere, trying not to openly stare at her when the shirt slips to the side revealing her bare shoulder.  ~~When will the sexual tension end?~~

He clears his throat, not really bothering to cover up the fact his cheeks were probably pink right now, "uh, yeah. Probably" he coughs.

You, being the oblivious girl that you were, even if you were labeled as intimidating on most occasions, gazed up at him in concern, taking note of his pink cheeks and the gruff voice he replied with. You even walked towards and stand in front of him to make the point that you were indeed worried for your roommate.

"Dude, you alright? Are you running a fever?" Your eyebrows furrow in question as your hands went up to cup his cheeks; his face grew even redder from the close proximity your face was with his, "Hm, you are a little warm but not too warm to count as a fever," you released his face and he sighs in relief, "probably from practice, I suppose?"

Kuroo nods hastily,  _is she doing this on purpose or is she just that oblivious?_  He thought to himself.

"Oi! Earth to Kuroo? Something bothering you?" Okay she isn't aware, the sincerity in your voice — even though you sounded mean and authoritative — was a dead giveaway along with the concern you had shown him a minute ago.

The corners of his mouth twitched up in a small smile, "everything's peachy, [Name]. But I'm rather confused on what my kitten is up to, hm?" It was like he wasn't even embarrassed a while ago from how easily the smirk replaced the soft smile he had on before and it even irked you that he even called you the most sexual yet cliché pet name there is.

You roll your eyes, "don't call me that. That sounds really sexual and I'm having not of that shit," he snickers at that, "and to answer your question, I was having a spa day until you arrived"

He blinks, a little curious to what this 'spa day' is, "Can I join you? The thing on your face is intriguing" he smiles, tapping your face to which you scream at.

"Kuroo, no! It isn't dry yet you goof!" You pout as you slap always his hand that was about to poke you in the face again, "also take a shower! You reek of sweat and I don't want to give you a foot spa with your smelly feet"

"My feet aren't smelly!" He counters, but still heeds to your request as he begrudgingly walks to his room with his belongings in tow, leaving you grinning like an idiot as your grab your phone from the new Kotatsu table you bought a week ago.

Your fingers went tapping on the screen swiftly, opening up Snapchat as you recorded yourself saying something about having a spa day with your roommate and doing the same on Instagram. Once you were satisfied, you then went and found another small tub, filling it with lukewarm water along with the soapy substance.

Kuroo now found himself sitting on the couch, front of his hair tied up to net get in the way with you sitting in front of him as you spread the same mixture that was on your face onto his, using a foundation brush that you had plucked from your various collection of make-up brushes that you don't really use on a day-to-day basis unless needed. The man continued to make faces that you didn't know he was even capable of doing, besides the condescending smirk and the irritating grin that was permanently on his face whenever he was out in public or teasing you.

You giggle when he scrunches up his nose, his eyes crossing as he stared at the tip of the flat brush that tapped the space between his eyebrows, "Kurooooo," you whine, "you're ruining the mask!" A laugh emerges from you once more as he wriggles his nose in reply, "come oooon, you said you wanted to try" you pout, placing the brush on the table along with the plastic palette that had remnants of the tea tree mask.

He rolls his eyes, "fine, fine. So what's next on our spa regimen?" He asks, resting against the couch.

"We soak our feet in the warm water and wait until we can get to the next phase!"

He tilts his head to your direction as you too relaxed in the soft confines of the couch's cushions, "what's the next phase?"

* * *

Kuroo tried to suppress a giggle — because men don't giggle, according to him — as you continued on with your treatment, using a buffing thing (it looked like someone had stuck sandpaper to a wooden handle) to smooth out the heel of his bigger-that-your-face foot.

"Yeah, this foot-spa thing can be ticklish" you crack a smile and you continue on with the task at hand. Once you were done with both feet, you soak them in the water one last time before lifting his feet on your knees where a towel was thrown across them, wiping them dry, "all done! Now you do mine."

Kuroo obliges with a hum and you two switch places, him seating on a low stool on the floor as you relaxed on the sofa, phone in hand as you recorded your trusty roommate giving the exact treatment you gave him a few moments ago, posting a short version of the clip onto the social media platforms you've been on.

"Why do you have to record every little thing in this spa regimen?" Kuroo muses, pouring a little water onto your feet before going back in with the foot scrubber, "trying to show the world about me, your hot roommate treating you like a queen?" He smirks, the tips of his fingers dancing across the now soft skin of your foot. You giggle in response at the ticklish feeling.

A snort was heard from you after he had abused your foot with the tickling as you huffed, "Yeah, 'cause you're my slave"

He chuckles, letting the pampered foot rest into the warm water as he took the other and placed it on his knees, "as long as you call me yours then I don't mind" he smirks, biting his lower lip playfully, his eyes now hooded as he languidly gazes at you.

Your cheeks suddenly felt warm, hell your body was too due to the suggestive comment he had voiced, but of course, you did not let it affect you, even though it was pretty obvious that you were currently trying not to melt under the gaze of your hot roommate.

"Shut up and do what you're supposed to do"

"Yes ma'am"

Once the two of you finished with the foot portion of the 'spa day', you headed to your shared bathroom and stood in front of the handy duo sink it had, "So, what's next?" Kuroo asks as he watches you fetch two face towels from the rack next to the washing machine.

"We're gonna wash off the masks so we could put on a different one," you grin, handing him a towel.

He narrows his eyes at your bright grin, trying to figure out why the sudden excitement. He shrugs it off as he copies you, washing off the mask with warm water, as you instructed him to do and he wipes his face dry when he felt like it was already clean enough.

So here you two were, back at the couch as you, again, spread the mask on his face, though this time, the facial had a very thick consistency and it was black in color. It also smelled rather chemically, Kuroo notes as he took a whiff of the cool mask when you had spread some on above his lip.

"What makes this different from the last one?" he asks, his eyes trained on you face, internally cooing at how cute you looked when you were concentrating hard, though it was hard for him to take you seriously since you did have the mask on too. He smirks at the thought but doesn't speak up about it, he would rather you be quiet than start yelling at him for whatever he had to say to rile you up.

"This one takes care of your pores and removes dead skin cells. The last one was like a drink for your face" you smile, feeling satisfied with your work as you placed the used items on the table, "though I don't think you need it. Your face is pretty much flawless compared to mine"

"I'll take that as a compliment then," he chuckles, shifting himself so his back was resting against the backrest of the sofa, you doing the same as you gingerly touched you face to check how long the mask will need for it to be dry.

You roll your eyes and grabbed the PS4 controller to navigate yourself through Netflix, "It  _is_ , moron. What do you wanna watch?"

"Anything besides Mean Girls"

* * *

"Wouldn't it be fucked up if we lived in the same world with the titans?" Kuroo finally says as the ending credits played after the episode you two had finished watching.

"I'd probably be dead in an instant, it really takes balls for you to want to live with them, let alone survive. Take Eren for example" You chuckle, pressing next for the upcoming episode to play.

"That kid is so angry, He's full of angst and surprise surprise, he's a titan"

You threw you head back as you laughed, "Oh give the kid a break. His mom died and he literally is what he hates the most. A fucking titan" you crane your head top look at him as hesitantly touches his face, "Is it dry yet?"

Kuroo shrugs, his fingers gently tracing the mask on his face, "I can't tell. Obviously I haven't even used this before"

"Oh, right," you sniff as you did the feeling for him, "I feel you bro"

"Oh god, help me please. You're worse than Bokuto with the bro jokes"

"Oh like you're any better? You guys are literally the epitome of bro jokes," laughter rang through the air as you said this, continuing to feel the firmness of his face, indicating that the mask was indeed dry, still, your fingers lightly danced across his skin, making sure not one part was damp. You took notice on how sharp his features actually were, especially his jawline and his high cheek bones. If you weren't acquainted with him during your youth in Nekoma, you would've thought this guy right next to you was a model for Yves Saint Laurent or some other high-end fashion line.

"It's dry enough," You say as you withdrew back your hands once you were finished mapping out his face, "we can start peeling it off"

Kuroo stiffens at the word 'peel.'

Oh no. Is this the mask that everyone's been hyping on about on every social media platform? The one that causes unimaginable pain to whom had the balls to put it on their face?

Kuroo turns his head to face you and you were smiling oh so very sweetly, which not only made him uncomfortable, but also scared for his life, and his face, I mean, it is what the girls like and there was no way in hell would he do anything stupid to ruin his god-like face, or as what they like to call it.

But you, oh you and your sweet and innocent facade was enough to trick him into trying out the god-forsaken mask.

"Welp, your ass is obviously too scared to peel yours off so I'm going first," You chime, already starting to pull the mask off from your chin upwards. Kuroo watched in silent amazement to even argue with you, as you did not once bat an eyelash as you continued ripping off the adhesive like mask from your face as if it was nobody's business, which in turn got him thinking that this wasn't such a bad idea even if it did sound painful from how loud the noise was when it was ripping off of your face.

And  _boy_  did he thought wrong.

"OW, ARGH FUCK THAT HURT!" Kuroo yells in obvious pain and resentment as he pull on his mask, it was even ridiculous to think that he literally ripped just a centimeter off from his face, god his pain tolerance sucked, that or his skin is just as sensitive as Oikawa's. Man was that brat high maintenance.

You on the other hand was currently enjoying the whole suffering dilemma of Kuroo Tetsurou, going far enough to actually take a video of him as he peels off the monstrosity from his face.

_Isn't skin care supposed to be gentle and soothing?!_

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW FUCK I CAN'T DO THIS," your roommate yells out in frustration, which is entirely new for you because you never knew that his voice can reach a whole new octave. He then turns to you, with half of his mask peeled off his eyes gazing into yours with a silent plea, "You have to take this off for me. I trust you enough to cause me great pain but I'll know this'll be worth it in the end."

You roll your eyes at his words but still felt bad for him because it was indeed painful, you just got used to the pain so it didn't really bother you at the most, Kuroo on the other hand, "Stop being dramatic. 'Course it'll be worth it" you didn't even warn him when you practically pulled the mask completely off in one, swift go.

Kuroo screams.

**_Extended ending:_ **

"I hate you," Kuroo grumbles as you patted his face with some toner applied with a cotton pad, "yes, my skin feels nice and soft  _but,_ I still hate you"

"Don't be such a baby, I already have Oikawa to deal with during my shift" You gently tapped his forehead as you scold him, applying some moisturizer next to ensure his skin was indeed moisturized and soft as a baby's bottom.

"Kiss it to make me feel better?"

You chuckle, "That'll just be me kissing your entire face then" shaking your head, you do the same previous steps to your face.

"My point exactly"

You whirl around to throw a towel to his face, "Go die" you grumble, stalking out of the bathroom.

Kuroo plucks the towel from his face, smirking as he watched you dash out of the bathroom in amusement.

It was always fun whenever you were riled up, he found it adorable.

"Moving in was the best idea ever," he mumbles to himself with a wide grin stretching onto his lips as he follows after you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to see Kuroo struggling with that peel off mask LMAO. I use that myself and you'll eventually get use to the pain, that or it's probably because my pain tolerance is high haha
> 
> Song: Body Gold (Delusion Remix) by Oh Wonder
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	7. Clique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you — Oi! [Last Name]! Come back here! Don't even _think_ about taking him against his will!"
> 
> " _Fucking watch me!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ASJKFHASKDFJHSDEKJF 800+ HITS OH MY GA THAT'S AMAZING IM SO OVERWHELMED WITH FEELINGS IDK ANYMORE
> 
> Also BTS was in my country recently and I wanted to cry cuz I was stuck at home playing Breath of The Wild *cries* I WANTED TO SEE NAMJOON UP CLOSE
> 
> Anyway, spoiler, but like this lacks Kuroo fluff BUT there's something else in store mwuahaha ENJOY!

"Sorry for calling you so early on a weekend. Iwaizumi-kun called in sick. Says he has the flu," Your boss says, a middle-aged lady, as she sat on one of the available seats that were closer to the counter. She sends you an apologetic smile, however you waved her off with a genuine smile of your own, not really minding at all seeing she did promise you a raise and you were more than happy to fill in for your best friend.

"It's alright, boss. I'm usually free on the weekends anyway so this isn't a bother at all. Besides, I'd probably kill Hajime if he strains himself." The both of you share a laugh, conversing for a while until it was time to flip the open-close sign. She dismisses herself, making her way to the manager's office as you were left to deal with the customers' orders, your co-workers loitering behind the counter with you, waiting for your commands.

The morning shifts starts with a few customers, two girls rushing in to get away from the cold and you happily great them with, "Bonjour! Welcome to Amertume café, what will you be having?"

Droplets of rain was pouring by the time your shift was close to its end, but throughout the relentless pitter-patter happening outside, people were still bustling on the busy streets of Tokyo, as you could tell from how long you were staring outside to wait for customers to come in and bask into the warmth of the quaint cafe. Business was slow today, it was either because of the sudden downpour or due to the fact that it was the weekend, where most students didn't have classes during the time.

Your nails tapped on the wooden counter in a rhythm you had randomly thought of, cheek resting on your open palm as your eyes flitted to every direction with a bored gaze, to serve as your current entertainment which obviously didn't help your state of boredom and so you switched to swiping through your phone — mainly on the social media platforms you had installed of course. You snort at Oikawa's snapchat which consists of this small guy spiking into the face of an angry looking blueberry — to pass the remaining minutes you had.

The lady boss left her office a while later to inform that your shift was done, so with a relieved sigh, you sluggishly left the counter — letting somebody else take over — to saunter towards the locker slash break room the cafe had so you could change into something more comfortable; a pair of sweat-shorts that you mostly used for you dance practices, a shirt and your favorite pair of sneakers, you even managed to bring a baseball cap which you then wore in a reverse manner as you slung your back-pack over you shoulder, leaving the room.

"I'll take my leave boss! Call me if you need any help or some — _Kuroo?_ " You were cut off by yourself when you had spotted the familiar bedhead that was only exclusive to your roommate, coming in the shop with Oikawa in tow along with two younger looking dudes that you may have caught a glimpse of when you had once visit Kuroo's practice to give him the data you collected for your thesis.

Based on your observation, the two new recruits of Kuroo's hugely contrasted each other. The first one you noticed was a guy with a short stature — you could tell he was shorter that you were when you saw him conversing with your pain in the ass roommate, he barely reached his shoulders — with wild, spiked up black hair with a blonde tuft in front of his forehead and blonde streaks on the sides of his head, almost imitating lighting bolts. The next figure was a way taller guy that had blonde hair falling over his glasses with a pair of headphones resting on his next — wait a second.

"Kei-chan?" You say softly, mostly to yourself since nobody in your radius seemed to have heard that, but you were pretty excited that you finally saw your favorite cousin after two years since you visited Miyagi, and my did the boy mature into a fine looking, young man. Though you wondered if he was still the sassy lil' shit you used to argue with since both of your stubborn and impish nature was a force to reckon with.

But you two did get along, you practically spent your childhood playing with and taking care of the salty skyscraper, not to mention he used to follow you around much like how the little ducklings followed their mama, because you were someone he also looked up to like how he adored his brother. He considered you as a sister he never had.

Kuroo smirks at Nishinoya, who was once again riled up because of another height comment he didn't seem to run out of. Still smirking (and snickering), he looks up from the libero and was clearly surprised to find you, standing in the doorway of the break-room.

"[Name]-chan? What are you doing here?" The captain asks, confused about the fact that you were out of the house and at the café, of all places on a weekend.

You smile, shifting on your feet as you bounded towards your roommate, "boss called me in. Hajime had the flu so I filled in for 'im," beaming up at him, you stole a brief glance at the blonde who was making a face at Oikawa talking about god knows what, and returned your attention back to Kuroo who rose an eyebrow at the action questionably, "I see you've got my cousin on your team, huh" it was more of a statement full of pride than a question and you skipped over to greet Tsukishima before you could even see his reaction.

Kuroo, Oikawa and Nishinoya froze and slowly turned their heads to stare at you wide-eyed, not fully registering the words that had left your mouth.

"Your WHAT?!"

"Kei~!" You sung as you walked towards your cousin, who in turn looked away from Oikawa to stare at you with an annoyed expression. However, it was instantly replaced with a look of surprise, then recognition until the corners of his lips twitched into a minuscule smile.

"[Name]-nee-chan." He greets.

"[NAME]-NEE-CHAN?!"

You smiled in delight when you stare up at your impressively tall cousin — not to mention fitter. You remembered him being scrawny a long time ago but now you could see that his body was obviously toned due to his new found dedication to volleyball — and practically threw yourself onto him for a hug.

He merely wraps one arm around your shoulders as his free head went to pat your head rather awkwardly, but you didn't mind, you were used to him being that way. Once you were dome giving him all the love and care he needed, you withdraw from the hug and teasingly ruffled his hair to which he groans at and slapped your hand away.

"Hey buddy! I've seen you grown a whole lot! Finally fell in love with volleyball?" You smirk as you lean back slightly with your arms crossed across your chest.

"You could say that," he chuckles, sending you the exact same smirk you had which only gave his teammates and captain shivers with how _similar_ you guys are, "I see you still haven't reached my height yet," this time, he had a shit-eating grin on his face and you had slapped him playfully on the arm.

"That's not how you talk to your favorite cousin!"

"You're the only cousin I know of and an annoying one at that"

"Please, I remember that one time you cried because I wouldn't buy you a slice of strawberry cake. Your mom had to ask me politely because she said 'Kei didn't want me to buy it for him. He wanted you to do it'"

His face went red at the memory and he groans in distress when his teammates snickered at the interesting information you had leaked, "I was ten and naive" a scoff left his lips, crossing his arms with his hand raising up to adjust his glasses.

"Ten and admires his cousin so much that he followed her around like a duckling does to their mama" He flicks your forehead in revenge, huffing when you started giggling at his still red face because he knows what you were saying was true, he just didn't want to confirm it in fear of ruining his reputation to his senpai, "just admit it, you miss having me around to spoil you"

"If I do, will you stop being annoying?"

"Maybe," that recognizable, devious smirk was on your face once again, "I might even buy you a strawberry shortcake —"

"I miss having you around, [Name]-nee-chan" it would be an understatement if that didn't surprise anyone. They couldn't believe you had managed to bribe their salty middle blocker with a simple dessert. They weren't successful with that attempt in the past.

You cackle and pat his shoulder, "That's the spirit, Kei!"

"This is it. This is the end. Kei-chan admitting he misses someone other than Yama-chan. Let's all confess before we die!"

"Oi. Stop being a drama queen. You look and sound like an idiot, Oikawa-san"

"How rude!"

You couldn't help but laugh at the insult your cousin had threw to the now sulking setter that was currently whining  to Kuroo about how his kouhai was too mean to him. The captain pretty much ignored his vice-captain as he was too stunned to even scold him for it. Besides, you were quite proud that your cousin shared the same level of sass, it was even more believable that you two were related.

* * *

"Eh? So you aren't a full on Japanese boy, Tsukki?" Their libero, Nishinoya questions in amazement as his eyes flickered from the middle blocker to you, all of you now sat at one of the available tables in the café, each had a drink to at least not feel bad that you guys were just using the place to talk.

Tsukishima shakes his head at the question, taking a short sip from his latte before speaking, "My mom isn't Japanese, along with nee-chan's. They're sisters if you don't fully grasp the concept of us being cousins" you nod along with his statement to confirm.

"Now that you mention it," Kuroo rubs his chin in mild interest as he observes you both, "you both do look quite similar"

"If it's our eye shape then I guess?" Your cousin shrugs, his hands enveloping around his cup of coffee to keep his hands warm, "Our height came from our fathers though, if you were wondering. My dad and hers are quite tall"

"Biological dad. Don't know where he is though" you shrug as Tsukishima sighs, his hand leaving the warmth of his cup to pat you on the back in comfort as you looked out of the window to gaze at the busy street, avoiding Kuroo's look of wonder and concern.

Deciding to change the awkward subject, Kuroo clears his throat in hopes of clearing the awkward atmosphere, "So uh, where's the freak duo?"

"Ah. They said something about getting some food. Also Oikawa-san here asked them to buy him milk bread" Nishinoya says, peering down on his phone with his thumbs swiping across the screen; a ping was heard, "Shou-chan just texted they're almost here. He can see Amertume's sign."

Oikawa cheers, "about time! I've been craving for milk bread!"

"Please, you're always craving for milk bread, Oikawa san. Did you know bread makes you fat?" Tsukishima snickers at the offended look on his senpai's face, along with Nishinoya who didn't even control his boisterous laughter.

"ARE YOU _CALLING_ ME FAT, KEI-CHAN?!"

"I never said you were," a slurp was heard, "You said that yourself," your cousin smirks.

You giggle, turning to face an exasperated captain, the both of you ignoring the on-going banter, "does this always happen?"

"It would be strange if this doesn't happen on a daily basis" he smirks as he turns to the door when the bells rung, signaling of a person had left or entered the establishment.

Kuroo perks up when he saw who finally arrived to the joint, "Chibi-chan! Over here!" He waves then over. You couldn't actually see who he was waving over but you could definitely hear some excited yelling and a "Dumbass! Dumbass Hinata be quiet!" Coming from an angry, gruff voice.

"Ah! Sorry, Kuroo-san we got a little bit lost on the way. It's a good thing Kageyama had this GPS thing or whatever!" You hear the sound plastic crinkling, followed by another excited exclaim, "I got your milk bread, Oikawa-san!"

The setter instantly brightens up at the mention of his favorite snack, "ah! Thanks chibi-chan! At least _you're nice_ , unlike Tobio-chan — ouch!" This Tobio person threw another milk bread to his face.

"Shut up, Oikawa-san!"

Finally realizing you had no idea what was going on, Kuroo acknowledges the fact that you had no idea who he was talking too, and you were pretty much preoccupied with your phone to even look at who had just arrived.

"Hinata, Kageyama, this is my roommate, [Name]-chan" Kuroo introduces and you jump slightly from your seat, offering them a close-eyed smile.

"Hi. I'm [Last Name] [Name]"

"Kageyama Tobio. It's nice to meet you, [Last Name]-senpai!" You couldn't see but the boy did a full on ninety degree bow.

"Ah! No need to be formal! [Name] is fine"

"O-okay!"

"I'm Hinata Shouyou! It's nice to meet you, [Name]-senpai!" Hinata greets and your smile grew slightly from how excited the boy sounded. Though once you opened your eyes, a squeal had suddenly threatened to leave your lips.

"Oh my god!" Whoop, there goes your squeal, "Uwah, Kuroo! I didn't know you had such a cute teammate!" You gush as you held Hinatas hand in yours and told him to sit beside you ~~much to Tsukishima's displeasure.~~

"Here we go" the blonde rolls his eyes to his cousin's shenanigans.

"You never asked?" Kuroo chuckles as he observes you still gushing about how adorable Hinata looked. The decoy merely sat there, not knowing what to do but it would be rude to suddenly leave your side. Besides, you were pretty and it was very new to him that someone as attractive as you found him equally an eye-catcher with you almost lovingly pat the ginger's head, marveling how soft fluffy his hair was.

"Awe~ he's just too cute!" Another squeal left your lips as you gathered the confused, but still flattered boy into your arms, resting your cheek on the crown of Hinata's head. He was currently red in the face from how boldly you hugged the overwhelmed boy, not that he was protesting no, it felt rather nice.

"Can we keep him, Kuroo?" You smile sweetly, gazing up at Kuroo with (somehow) sparkling eyes, waiting for his answer.

He sighs, though he chuckles at the pout on your lips like you already knew his answer, "I'm afraid we can't [Name]-chan"

"Daichi-san would probably kill you both. Not to mention Suga-san"

"Wait, didn't this happen with Bokuto once?"

Kuroo laughs, remembering how excited his bro was at that time he saw Hinata when he visited the campus once. He was caught trying to smuggle the decoy out once and Kuroo wasn't impressed, neither was Akaashi who looked absolutely done with his friend's shenanigans.

Nishinoya laughed, recalling the memory, "Bokuto-san once said Shou-chan here was his adopted crow son. He was running around with Hinata in his arms with Kuroo and Akaashi chasing him down"

You let out a low whistle in response, "sounds wild" you continued off with conversing with the first years, along with the libero who was more than enthusiastic to the little stories you had in store, even Tsukishima was,  ~~not that he would admit~~ he did miss out on three years of her life and he was interested on what have you been up to during those times of him being absent.

"She's glowing" Oikawa comments, taking a sip from his drank as he took another bite from one of his many milk bread.

"Pretty sure the glowing is coming from Hinata, or both. She loves cute things and our decoy obviously fits in the category" Kuroo smirks, fondly staring at you as you seem to hold onto their their teammate a little tighter, "she adores him"

"How come she hates me then?"

"You aren't cute. You're trash"

"Wha — hey! _You_ aren't different from me either!"

The remainder of you halted from mid-conversation to stare at the now bickering captain and vice-captain about god knows what.

* * *

"It was lovely meeting you Shouyou! Take care okay?" You smile down fondly at the boy who held various food items you bought for him. He looks up at you with a faint blush on his cheeks as he gazes up at you in admiration and you were trying to suppress your squealing as he does so.

"Yes, [Name]-senpai! thank you for the food" he bows and hands Kageyama something from the pile of snacks so he wouldn't be left out. Tsukishima watched the scene unfold with an annoyed expression etched on his face, abruptly looking away when he had caught your eye, smirking at him.

"Awe, don't worry. Kei-chan! I can spoil you next time!"

He scoffs, "It's not like I needed your undivided attention anyway"

"I hear denial~" You sung.

"Shut up, nee-chan"

Your giggle rang through the air, "I'm kidding! Say hi to Yama-chan for me!" he nods stiffly at you request, remembering you haven't seen his childhood friend in a while too.

With that, you all exchanged you goodbye's as Kuroo and you turned around to walk towards your apartment that was fairly close to the cafe. It was so convenient that your university and workplace was close to your home.

"I want to adopt Shou-chan" You stated firmly, your voice full of determination with your fist hitting your palm with a "dok!" sound.

Kuroo merely chuckles, patting your head at your ridiculous idea, "you can't and you know that" he smirks at your pouting form as you indeed realize that you can't really balance the time on your hands.

"Never say never, Kuroo-chan~"

"What do you — Oi! [Last Name]! Come back here! Don't even _think_ about taking Hinata against his will!"

" _Fucking watch me!_ "

In the end though, you were banned for two weeks, much to Tsukishima's entertainment, from approaching Hinata. To say the boy was confused to why his ~~favorite~~ senpai was ignoring him, though he was enlightened when Kuroo had explained why. Still, Hinata didn't really find it that big of a deal but stayed in his place in fear of his captain. As dumb as the decoy may be at times, he somehow realized that there was something more behind the strange arrangement, but it was probably better to keep that idea to himself in fear of being ridiculed by his teammates and his captain's wrath. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No offense but like I adore Hinata, my smol crow son, so much? I could go hours and hours about why I love him to death and I couldn't resist asjfhdaskfh also I have this head-canon that Tsukishima 'might' have some foreign blood pumping in that cold af heart of his lmao (｡’▽’｡)♡ also Hinata knows what's up between you and your mans Kuroo ;^)
> 
> Anywho, I sincerely thank you guys for giving me an insane amount of hits (and kudos') because I wasn't actually expecting it to reach that much HAHAHA╭(♡･ㅂ･)و ̑̑
> 
> I'M JUST SO GRATEFUL OKAY YA'LL ARE AMAZING
> 
> Song: Clique by Kanye West
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	8. Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gravity is a weird thing.
> 
> That's what you had immediately thought of when you found yourself in this weird-ass predicament. Maybe you could ask Oikawa about the whole concept of it, since the guy was a giant science and math nerd. Astrophysics really did suit him and his obsession with space and the celestial beings that inhabited it. Oh, and let's not forget, The Aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 1K HITS?! THAT'S INSANE ASDKLJSAKLDJ I'M SURPRISED THIS FAN-FIC OF MINE REACHED THAT MUCH WHAT EVEN *is overwhelmed with emotions*
> 
> Anywho~ I'm kinda two days late with the update lmao sorry I went out drinking the other day (for the first time mind you) and ended up going home at 4 am so yeah, you could tell what went on, plus, it gave me an idea ;^) also Breath of The Wild has taken over my life.
> 
> On that note, please enjoy this week's second update as much as I enjoyed writing it cuz I really did holy fuck.

Kuroo had always found you an enigma with how secretive you were when it comes to your personal life. Sure you can be an open book at times, too open that he _knows_ what goes on through your mind just by the expressions shown on your face when you're particularly annoyed at something or someone, or how you hug your body with your arms whenever you felt uncomfortable at a given situation (which was a rare occurrence).

However, that's not what had drew him in this time.

He actually didn't even know himself why this particular habit you had caught his interest so much that he started paying more attention whenever you were in his eyesight, whether it was just to stare at you when you weren't aware or to observe you _and_ what you were wearing on a particular day.

On a shorter note, Kuroo was absolutely _enthralled_ with your sense of fashion.

Really, he was so hooked that whenever he met with Oikawa (or his team) he would offhandedly comment about what you were wearing today; of course, his opinions were always positive and Oikawa agrees wholeheartedly with the captain's impression. Tsukishima was even more weary of Kuroo when the blonde stumbled upon the rough looking man, making suggestive comments about it.

Needless to say, Tsukishima was not impressed by that, in fact, he made sure that the annoyance he felt for the captain (ever since he knew him from his high-school days) was well-known whenever the two conversed.

Kuroo took note that your choice of clothing varied from the cute Korean style that he could mostly see you wearing when you were in a good mood, to the rough, chic biker look he was most impressed with when you just felt like wearing to live up to your "intimidatingly beautiful" reputation that had been going around since you've started college.

But of course, there were times that you were too lazy to even think about what you should wear, and you would settle with the sweatpants you wore the previous night to sleep in, and still, you managed to pull it off with the right top along with some accessories and make-up to cover up the fact that you hadn't got any much sleep.

But oh no, you weren't wearing any of those today.

He didn't even _think_ you had the thought to actually plan on wearing that kind of outfit, oh no, he didn't even notice you had _those_ hiding somewhere in your closet. In a more simple, and millennial sense of explaining what he was feeling right now: he was _shook_ , so shook that he wasn't so sure if he could survive another hour in this class from what he was currently battling within his mind at the moment.

You, his roommate that he was so sure had _only_ pants in her closet, was wearing a skirt.

Kuroo wasn't even _expecting_ that you could pull off something like that: a grey, knitted pullover tucked into that short, navy plaid skirt of yours, however that's not what had made him think of those thoughts he was silently cursing at, nope. It wasn't the skirt at all. That was just an added bonus.

It was the _black thigh-highs_ that were currently _hugging_ your legs.

The gods up there may have been punishing him because while you were talking with your friends (who were girls, much to his relief) you had jokingly slid a finger under the stretchy fabric on your right leg, pulled it away from your skin and let it snap back against it. Your friends and you laughed at the action. Though, Kuroo could only gulp as he flinched at the sharp smack, because it sounded eerily similar to a sound he would love to make which includes his hand and your ass —

Kuroo stares down at his desk in silent horror.

_This is probably the lowest point in my life. Yep it definitely is. I hate myself, someone please shoot me._

He groans in disappointment, mostly to himself as he was pretty much miffed, not only because he thought of himself doing something lewd with you, involving those tight, thigh-highs because _God, those legs of yours would look so hot hooked around my hips_ — he mentally slaps himself — but also, he had a _boner_ right in the middle of class hours because of you, his _roommate_ and nothing more ~~to his chagrin~~ , and those godforsaken, long-ass socks that seemed to make your legs even more long and tantalizing.

_Yep, I definitely want to crawl into a hole and die._

His professor might've had the same idea as the gods that were currently torturing him, because right before he had told himself that everything would be fine and class was just an hour away of finishing, the old man had called your name to answer a question he had asked to which you stood up and told the entire class with the utmost confidence as it was correct.

Kuroo wanted to rip is hair out at this point.

You just looked so good in that short skirt with the socks and it was definitely not helping with the growing problem in his pants. He bit his lip to prevent himself from groaning as his cock was literally aching and begging for some sort of relief and he was definitely _not_ going to palm himself over his pants in class. He may be a mischievous asshole that provokes anyone in his radius, but he sure wasn't _that_ indecent to jack off in public.

So he hightailed out of the room, yelling at the professor that he needed to use the toilet to relieve himself.

* * *

_How annoying._

Kuroo thinks to himself, a threatening glare etched on his face that was aimed to the onlookers (who were mostly male) who weren't actually nowhere near being subtle with their hungry gazes — his glare hardened even more at the thought — who could blame them though? He can't blame you either because it is what you wanted to wear and he was sure you, and the rest of the girls in the school dressed for themselves, and not to get any unwanted attention from those disgusting perverts; and you were definitely looking your best today, not to mention you are somewhat part of the popular crowd, with you being in the dance club that had won countless contests plus, you are one of the front-liners.

The same with Kuroo, he is in fact the current captain of the men's volleyball team. That, and his insanely good looks basically drew in most of the female population's attention. Though you tend to not draw attention to yourself as you found it troublesome to deal with people who only wanted to hang out with you for the sake of getting a taste of what it's like being known throughout the whole university with your sick dance moves that made your club win almost every dance competition there was.

Which is why you spent your breaks with Kuroo on most occasions.

Today was no different either; the two of you were currently heading to the cafeteria out of habit so you could get a snack to replenish some of your lost energy before going your separate ways to your club activities and low and behold, you were getting a shit ton of stares again, much to Kuroo's annoyance, to which he walks a little bit closer to you and resumes the angry staring.

The fact about you being oblivious to your surroundings greatly baffles and annoys him to no end. But he was slightly glad that you were, seeing as you don't seem to notice the blatant stares you receive from the man himself on the daily.

"Oi, moron!" He was shook out of his reverie once he saw that you were now standing in front of him, a pout on your lips with you waving your hand in front of his face, "oya, you look constipated, pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san! Do you need to use the bathroom again?" you snicker, narrowly dodging his hand that was about to crush your skull.

Rolling his eyes, he clicks his tongue in annoyance, his finger slightly tugging on a lose strand of your hair that had fallen from your ponytail, "I'm fine and no, I don't need to use the toilet, annoying-ass-[Name]-chan." a yelp leaves your lips when you felt a sharp pain on your forehead, where you roommate flicks with his finger.

"Oi! Where's your sense of originality? Come on let's go find a table" you demand as you tugged onto his wrist, him letting you do as you please as he always did. You were stubborn and would seriously go great lengths to get what you want.

"Yahoo~! Kuroo-chan, [Name]-chan! Over here!" You spot Oikawa who was waving to the both of you, and you were surprised to see your cousin, Tsukishima seated with him, though the blonde looked as if he would rather be dead than being in his senpai's presence.

"Oh hey there, Assikawa, Kei" you grin as you continued hauling you companion behind you.

"How rude, [Name]-chan!" The brunette pouts, feigning hurt with a hand resting on top of where his heart was, to which Tsukishima snorts at, returning his interest back to his phone.

You laugh, letting go of Kuroo's wrist, your arms coming up to cross them over your chest defiantly, staring down at the setter, "You should be used it by now, Tooru-chan. I mean, you grew up with Hajime insulting your sorry ass everyday" your lips curled into a smirk.

'Tooru-chan' lets out an exasperated sigh, "but it's different with you, [Name]-chan!" it took him a full ten seconds to actually process the fact that you had said his first name after years of him trying to make you, and when he does, he exclaims an "aha!" as he points to you, "you finally said my first name!"

"Yeah, and it will be the last that I will," Oikawa deflates at your supposed harsh words and went back to sulking whenever you rejected his advances, much to your entertainment. It was really fun to mess with him. "Anywho, I'm gonna get something to chow down on. Gotta keep my energy up for dancing. You guys want anything?"

"I will label you as a family disappointment if you forget what I want." The blonde pushes up his glasses, giving you a pointed look to which you merely shrug at, already used to hearing his empty threats.

"Pizza and a soda please" typical, college ~~frat~~ boy Kuroo Tetsurou.

"Your love and affection, [Name]-chan!"

"Starve to death then, Shittykawa."

Kuroo and Tsukishima shared a laugh as you stalked away from the table you guys occupied, ignoring the glares you were receiving from the female population that heard Oikawa's relentless yelling. Seriously, if you spent an entire day with the pretty setter, you might as well be deaf when you arrive home or you might not even reach the first step to your apartment because you'll be dead in the clutches of Oikawa's fan-girls by then.

You were expecting the girls to be mature about their obvious admiration for the pretty-faced, vice-captain of the university's volleyball team, but nope, your expectations were always crushed into the dirt.

With that being said, you were finally next in line, grabbing a sandwich and a banana for yourself, along with the food your friends (and cousin) asked for. Knowing Oikawa for nearly three years of your life in college, you assumed he would go for milk-bread, as the guy was pretty much obsessed with the light snack. Heck, he might even have a kink for it for all we know.

Disturbing thoughts aside, you even spent some of your extra cash to get him a small carton of juice too, take it as an apology to him for being a little harsh on the setter. You smile at the tray of food your held in your hands, feeling accomplished that you were nice for once as you trekked back to the table.

Your friends' faces lit up at the sight of you approaching — Tsukishima merely smirks at you when he found a fresh plate of strawberry shortcake on the tray. You roll your eyes in response to his smugness — the tray you were carrying filled with delicious food they've been anticipating ever since their break had started.

"Oi! Stop looking like a pack of wolves and help me with — GUWAH!" Tsukishima wondered how the hell you managed to trip onto thin air, the contents flying up into the air along with the plastic tray.

Oikawa, being born with amazing reflexes — to which you were gob smacked at — expertly caught the food with the tray as he sighs in relief, placing the tray down on the table as if the contents weren't disturbed just a moment ago.

Gravity is a weird thing.

That's what you had immediately thought of when you found yourself in this weird-ass predicament. Maybe you could ask Oikawa about the whole concept of it, since the guy was a giant science and math nerd. Astrophysics really did suit him and his obsession with space and the celestial beings that inhabited it. Oh, and let's not forget, _The Aliens._

Why was gravity a weird thing, you ask? Well, when you had magically tripped on an object that wasn't visible to the naked eye, you somehow managed to land on Kuroo and _somehow,_ the place where your ass landed on, was on his toned thighs.

The man in question had his hands on your hips due to reflex, and to prevent you from falling any further, like onto the floor or something. But that still didn't explain _how in the world_ had you perfectly landed on his lap? It was like you straight up walked towards him and plopped onto his thighs on purpose, but oh no, your clumsiness magically made you end up in this situation.

_Oh no. Oh fuck. She feels so warm, shit. If she doesn't get up soon I might get another boner because holy fucking shit her ass feels amazing on my lap goddamn —_

"I'm not even gonna ask how the _fuck_ I landed squarely on your lap. Nope. None of you speak of this" you say calmly as you stood up, oblivious to the fact that your _ass_ was _right in front_ of Kuroo's face.

Tsukishima and Oikawa were too shocked to even retaliate against your words. Well, your cousin was, Oikawa looked like he had died inside and there was foam coming out of his mouth at the sight of you sitting on his captain's lap.

_Welp, I'm pretty sure my dick just got hard again. Fucking hell._

Kuroo subtly peeks down at his pants.

_Yep. Definitely feeling uncomfortable down there._

He groans, slamming his head down on the table in distraught.

* * *

For once, it was silent between you and your roommate. The quiet atmosphere, save for the usual noise you could hear around the campus, was very new to you both since your walks towards the gym annex and the theatre that was right next to it were always filled with mindless chatter and laughter, ranging from corny jokes to any ridiculous stories you both had up yourselves. Some were told from the heart, where it was one hundred percent real, and some were told in the most dramatic way you could even think of just to have a kick out of it.

Kuroo could feel himself lose his sanity from how silent and tense the atmosphere was surrounding you two. The feeling of his roommate not being her usual chatter-box self was bothering him and he so desperately wanted to hear your voice so he could get his mind of the incident that happened in the cafeteria.

But even if he did try to forget the replaying scenario in his head, it still won't change the fact that you were still in your skirt while wearing those cursed _thigh-highs._

He would've pushed you against the tree and... Do stuff but that would be crossing a forbidden line on your friendship. So he settled on tightening his fists to the point where his nails were starting to dig into the palm of his hands.

"Oi Kuroo. Why are you being so quiet? Shouldn't you be teasing me by now?"

He blinks, surprised by your outburst as he turned to face you, clearing his throat "tease you with what?"

You roll your eyes, "me sitting on your lap, what else?"

He tilts his head, "well, we were both pretty embarrassed so I thought against it"

"You? Embarrassed? That's a wild concept, even for you Kuroo-san"

He chuckles, pinching your cheek, "Oi. I have emotions too, you know"

You snort a laugh, slapping his hand away when your cheek started to sting from the pressure, "Well, at least that didn't make anything awkward for us," You smile, looking up to the cloudless, blue sky. Kuroo hums in reply, smiling himself as he continued to observe the happy look on your face.

"Speaking of which," he clears his throat, "would it be inappropriate if I asked if you were wearing anything underneath that skirt of yours?" you kind of missed the soft and kind side of your roommate, just a little. But Kuroo wouldn't be Kuroo without the suggestive comments.

"If you wanted to see, you could've just asked." You joked.

"Well, can I?"

You halted in your steps, turning to face your roommate who had the _nerve_ to smirk at you, before you fist ending up digging into his stomach, strong enough to knock the wind out of him as you began to shriek in anger and embarrassment, " _ **Go die!**_ " your feet carried you away from him in a fast pace, your head ducked down so nobody would catch the red blush that spread from your cheeks to the tip of your ears.

"So some other time then?!"

" _ **GO FUCK YOURSELF, KUROO TETSUROU!**_ "

He would've said he already did, two times in fact because of you, but chose to keep quiet about it instead, "She's so cute when she's mad" he smirks, his eyes still lingering on you.

"You're a pervert, Kuroo-san."

"RESPECT YOUR SENPAI'S, TSUKISHIMA!" Kuroo yells, "When did you even get here?"

"When I witnessed that amazing punch," the blonde adjusts his glasses, "and I won't respect anyone who looks at my cousin like she's a piece of meat."

"It can't be helped Kei-chan. You're cousin is very attractive." Oikawa whistles as he not so subtly stared after you. Well, his eyes were mostly focused on your skirt that was _this_ close to showing the cycling shorts underneath it, aka, your ass.

Kuroo and Oikawa both received a smack on their heads.

"I _will_ _not_ hesitate to dump _both of you_ in the trash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay one, what the heck possessed me to write something like this? And two, Kuroo why are you like this?
> 
> NO BUT REALLY I WAS LAUGHING LIKE A MANIAC WHEN I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LMFAAOOOO and yes, that means Kuroo's feelings for you are currently developing ;^)
> 
> Until next week, my bros!
> 
> Song: Style by Taylor Swift
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	9. Silver & Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Excuse me?" You whip around once more to stare at him head on, "for your information, beauty takes time!" Your tongue clicks at the condescending smirk that found its place on Kuroo's lips, "my face is my back-up plan in case I flunk all of my goddamn courses."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I'm late on this update for almost a week lmao sorry I got writer's block + Breath of The Wild is seriously addicting jskdhfjkshf Link is very very cute I love him I'd take a sword for him jfc.
> 
> Anyway, here, have an Iwa-chan in my art style for my absence (๑꒪▿꒪)* plus I drew him because I couldn't get him out of my mind????? Because obviously Kuroo is my fave bUT IWAIZUMI IS DOING THINGS TO ME OKAY

* * *

The morning light shone onto your sleeping face, which in turn arose you from your slumber by the reason the sheer brightness of the sun that momentarily blinded you, even if your eyes were closed. You had probably forgot to close the blinds last night and the thought was confirmed when your eyes finally fluttered open as the first thing you saw was indeed, the open blinds.

You yawn softly as you stretched your arms above your head, all the while shifting onto your side to grab for your phone that was conveniently placed on the night stand right beside your bed to check the time; It was a few minutes past eight and you groaned, a tad annoyed that it was still this early.

 _ **best senpai**_  
_Morning puddin'_  
_you awake yet?_

 **_ken-ken_ **  
_If staying up all night counts as being awake atm_  
_Then yes I am_

 **_best senpai_ **  
_Breath of The Wild?_

 **_ken-ken_ **  
_Breath of The Wild_  
_Also programming shit_  
_I'll see you at 10_  
_gotta continue my journey on finding these Korok seeds_

 **_best senpai_ **  
_lmao your dedication to this game is amazing_

 **_ken-ken_ **  
_Aren't you too though?_

 **_best senpai_ **  
_touché young hero_

 **_ken-ken_ **  
_Hahaha I'll see you later fellow heroine_

A smile had settled on your lips after the rather interesting conversation, letting the small device plop onto the soft surface of the bed with yourself drifting off once again to dreamland, the soft material of your blanket pressed against your face to block out the sunlight.

Meeting Kozume Kenma was unplanned really. You knew of the quiet boy's existence when Kuroo had mentioned he had a childhood friend studying in a different university that was fairly close to where you attended. Kenma already knew who you were (he was the observant type during his high school years, still is though), as you were basically mentioned by Kuroo whenever the two took time to catch up on things, plus, he was the first to be informed by his friend's decision of moving in with you.

Back to how you guys came to being friends that hang out on rare occasions; the both of you had met when you went to your work place a while back to just chill for a few hours until your next period (dance practice was surprisingly cancelled) but upon arriving to the place you considered your comfort zone, every seat was taken, except for one in the far corner where Kenma sat. In short, you asked him if you could sit with him and you pretty much hit it off when you found out that you both shared a love for video games.

A loud yell had snapped you out from reminiscing, followed by a loud slam of a door which in turn made you sit up to check on what the hell was happening with your roommate.

Once you stepped out of the bedroom, you were greeted by the site of Kuroo, standing in the middle of the living room, struggling to put on his shirt.

"Um, Kuroo? You alright, buddy?" You ask, forcing down the laugh that was starting to bubble up in your chest.

He practically slams into a wall, grunting in pain as he finally pops out his head from his shirt, "It's nine in the morning and I'm late to first period," his eyes narrow at the sight of you still in your sleeping clothes, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

You rose an eyebrow, leaning against your doorway as you chuckle at the confused expression etched onto his face, "Kuroo..." You bit your lip to force down your laughter, "It's a holiday today. Weren't you listening to the announcement yesterday?"

He blinks, straightening up his posture, "So, what you're saying is classes are cancelled today?"

You smile, nodding at his words, "Yep. I was given a break from work."

"None?" You snort when he had said that in English.

"Yes, Kuroo. We have the whole day to chill or sleep."

"Well, Merry fucking Christmas to me!" The man yells, catching you off-guard, as he basically throws himself on the couch, "I should listen in class more."

"That's rich coming from you."

"Well, I have you to copy notes for so I don't see the point listening to the old coot."

"This is why the professor prefers me over you" you huff, plopping your butt onto his stomach and he wheezed at the sudden action, which you had ignored (he was being over-dramatic) since you always did this when the opportunity strikes, "I'm heading out with Kenma in an hour, do you want to go with?" You cock your head to stare down at him.

He purses his lips at the thought, weighing the cons and pros of what'll happen if he does decide to tag along with your outing, with his childhood friend nonetheless. Then again, he did have a paper to finish for another course that was a total pain in the ass, plus, he still had to finalize his load for the thesis you both were working on. He was definitely interested what you and Kenma had in store for him, but alas, he had responsibilities. ~~Also he was lazy to leave so early on a class-free day.~~

So he settles on shaking his head in reply, an arm shifting so he could rest his head comfortably on it while the other went to tug on the bottom of your twice your size shirt, "Nah. But thanks for the offer. I am a man with responsibilities." A hum reverberated from you as a reply with your hand resting atop of his bedhead to ruffle it, just to spite him, much to your delight.

He scrunches his nose at the act, nevertheless, he left you alone, finding it impossible to even argue with you as you'll end up doing it again at some point anyway.

"I never thought I'd live to see the day that you, Kuroo Tetsurou, master of provocation and annoyance, would actually be responsible enough to pass up the opportunity of having fun outside the apartment," your hand flew to your mouth to cover the growing smile on your lips as you snort at his decline.

He clicks his tongue and he abruptly sits up, causing you to almost topple over when you felt yourself slide from his stomach to his lap. However, that was prevented when his toned arms encircled around your waist to hold you close to him, "you're not the only one who can laze around the house, you know" you can definitely feel the warm puffs of his breath ghost on your cheek when he had rested his chin on your shoulder that was bare with your shirt coincidentally slipping off to reveal your skin.

Months of living with this clingy and annoying man-cat certainly made you immune to his advances, ranging from suggestive phrases to subtle and not so subtle touches. It was just in his nature to be provocative (and flirty) so you had learnt to live with it, though that doesn't mean you had nothing up your sleeve to counter those actions.

"Your sensual advances is somehow endearing yet at the same time creepy," you crane your head to stare into his eyes, arms crossing defiantly against him.

A wide grin spread onto his lips as leans in closer, said lips dangerously brushing over the warm, plump surface of your cheek as he does so and you were more than okay for a hole to swallow you whole from how close the proximity was.

He tightens his hold around you, "Is that an invitation for something more sensual? Because I'll gratefully accept your request."

Why is he whispering? You hate to admit but his voice was literal music to your ears and man, if heaven was real, that'll probably be the first thing you'll hear if you do end up in that sacred place. Even more so when it was raspy during the the early hours of the morning when he wakes up from a deep slumber; but of course you'll never let yourself fall into his clutches, you knew better that he was doing that to get under your skin like he always does.

"Very funny, and no it is not" your eyes roll in response to the pout pursing onto his lips that you felt on your cheek, and thankfully he leaned back a bit after that.

"It was worth a shot," he chuckles, and you could feel his chest vibrate when he does too, "you should get ready, knowing you, you'd probably take up the whole remaining hour in the bathroom just for your make-up" he rubs the tip of his nose against your cheek (awe) with a snicker when you growled at his claim.

" _Excuse me?_ " You whip around once more to stare at him head on, "for your information, beauty takes time!" Your tongue clicks at the condescending smirk that found its place on Kuroo's lips, "my face is my back-up plan in case I flunk all of my goddamn courses."

He gives you a blank look, "I can't with you sometimes"

"Look who's talking." You shot back.

He shakes head, not really finding any energy to keep up with another banter, "alright, alright. Make yourself pretty. Kenma hates waiting" you were too surprised to even retaliate against his words as you found him placing a soft kiss against your temple.

That is, until he pats your ass. You may or may not have pushed him off of the couch and let him lay there in a heap on the floor.

"Worth it!"

"Shut up, dumbass Kuroo!"

"Tobio-chan certainly did rub off on you."

* * *

Kuroo was increasingly getting worried as time went by. Call him a paranoid boyfriend, (though he's single as a Pringle, thank you very much) but he felt obliged to worry for his roommate that was currently missing from the face of the earth.

Okay no, he was exaggerating. But still, he hasn't heard from you ever since you had left him alone in the apartment to frolic your way towards his childhood friend.

He honestly didn't know how Kenma had survived with your chatter mouth, but it was nice to see you two getting along.

He didn't even realize that the time had passed by so quickly, seeing he was actually attending to his responsibilities, that is, until Bukuto had called him which led him to finally see what time it was.

Anyway, back to him being a worrywart; the man was on the verge of losing his shit. He didn't know how to tell your father that his little girl could possibly be missing. You were gone for literally eleven hours and you weren't even responding to his texts and calls! Who wouldn't freak the fuck out? It could be you were mad, but then again he hadn't actually upset you in any way today, also you weren't the type to hold grudges for that long so it may be possible that you were kidnapped and being sold to the black market along with Kenma who too, wasn't replying to his texts, or answering his calls.

"Her father is gonna fucking murder me"

_**Meanwhile** _

"Oi, Ken-ken. Should we let Kuroo know what we're up to?" You asked your companion as you stared down at your phone that was currently, buzzing with texts from your anxious roommate. You were slightly concerned for his mental stability when he asked if you were being sold on the black market.

The blonde, who just finished getting his treatment, blinks once at you before also looking down at his phone, "I wasn't aware he could send fifty texts in one sitting, but no. I usually don't reply to him unless needed"

"Do you always do that?" You snicker as you let your phone fall onto your lap as you let the lady resume the work being done on you.

Kenma quirks the corner of his lips into a small smile "Yeah. Most of the time I'm just like that as a person, but sometimes I do it just to annoy him" he chuckles quietly as he leans back against the chair as his fingers tapped on his phone, probably playing a game that involved aggressive tapping.

"You evil little kitty-cat," you giggle, smiling along too.

"Please don't call me that"

"You should be used to me and my weird nicknames by now"

"I would prefer not to."

* * *

He was _this_ close to calling the police, if it wasn't for you barging into the apartment like you owned the place, which you did, he was just annoyed at the fact that you came home late in the evening.

"I'm home! And I got some food," he hears you call from the kitchen followed by the jingling of keys, and the crunching of a paper bag, probably from you placing something on the kitchen nook. "I figured you haven't eaten yet so I got some stuff from Burger King."

By then, Kuroo had literally lost his shit because the second the take-out hit the bar, he left his room yelling at the top of his lungs, "OI, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY TEXT OT CALLS?! Do you know how worried I was?! Where are you anyway?!" He asks, realizing you were nowhere in sight.

"Hold your bloody horses, I'm in the bathroom!" you answer, not the least bit intimidated that your roommate sounded upset, probably even more than that as you can practically hear the sharp edge to his voice when he yelled at you.

"Well get out here so I can continue yelling at you!"

You roll your eyes as you flushed the toilet, trailing over to the two person sink so you could wash your hands. You cringed at the lingering scent on your hair when it brushed your cheek as you leaned down. "Okay, I'm done!" You yell as you flicked your hands to removes the excess water, wiping them dry with a towel after.

The moment you stepped out of the bathroom, you were greeted by the site of Kuroo with his hands on his hips, his eye twitching as he glared at you, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I ALMOST CALLED THE COPS AND — _oh..._ "

You raise an eyebrow, a little confused at his pause right there, " _oh?_ "

Kuroo blinks owlishly, eyes widened as he continued to stare at you in awe, somehow not finding the words the say after he finally saw you, along with the drastic change you had made to yourself, "Your hair is shorter"

"Yes I'm aware of that. What of it?"

"It's silver."

"Not entirely. It's a balayage" you grin, nimble fingers combing through your now dyed (and shorter) hair, "you like it?"

Kuroo clears his throat, his face feeling all warm of a sudden, "I — uh... Um so is this why you guys took so long?"

You ignored his diversion with a nod, "Yeah. I took the longest. Kenma just tagged along to get his roots done" you ruffle your hair as you stared up at him.

"Are you going through a mid-life crisis or —"

"Can't I just switch up my hairstyle without anyone assuming I've lost my shit?" You groan, already exasperated with his judgement.

"But still, silver?"

"I'd like to live up to the expectations of me being an intimidating enigma, Kuroo" you gave him a wide smile with your answer.

_Oh no she's cute._

Kuroo shakes his head quickly to rid of those lingering thoughts about you, "I'm surprised you didn't bleach your eyebrows while you were at it" the man snickers as he smirks down at you, arms crossing above his chest.

You roll your eyes at his suggestion, making your way towards the food waiting for you two on the kitchen nook, "I'm not Bokuto enough to be that extra" you giggle, popping a fry into your mouth, offering your roommate some as well.

He lets out a laugh, "exactly how much is _Bokuto enough?_ " Graciously accepting the fries you offered him.

"A shit ton of 'Hey hey hey's' plus those jacked up arms of his"

* * *

"[Name]-chan! Your hair!"

You sigh, already anticipating the mixed reactions you'll receive from your peers, "what about it, Oikawa?" that came out as a drawl as you were too busy sipping on your green tea latte.

"You look great, [Name]-chan! It's not a great as my hair though" the petty setter in return flicks his hair to prove a point, to which you roll your eyes at.

"Thanks?" You snort, crossing your legs under the café table as you nuzzled your face against the scarf that was wrapped around your neck.

"I wonder what Bokuto-san will think of once he sees how similar the color is to his hair, [Name]" huh, you haven't actually thought of that. Knowing the eccentric spiker, he would probably give you lots of praises with Akaashi behind to calm him down.

"Don't jinx it, Iwaizumi!" Kuroo groans, resting his chin on his open palm. Iwaizumi merely smirks at the captain.

"HEY HEY HEY!" As if on cue, the aforementioned spiker came strutting in the quaint café, with Akaashi trailing behind him, all the while apologizing for his boisterous friend who can't seem to use his inside voice.

"You just _had_ to jinx it, Iwaizumi-san" Kuroo give the man in question a blank look, to which he merely raises both of his hands up in defense.

"Hey bro! How are — HEY HEY HEY [NAME]-CHAN! You look even more fine from the last time I saw you!" The Owl gushes, his eyes literally sparkling as he stared down at you with admiration, well, more at your hair since it was indeed similar to his, from how the darkness of your roots faded into the silvery pigment on your locks.

You laugh, standing up to give your friend a hug, an action in which the latter was more than excited to receive, "Thank you, Bokuto-san. How have you been?"

"This is like dealing with two Bokuto's except the other one is female and is more composed than the male" Akaashi sighs as he observes both you and Bokuto talking about god knows what.

"You gotta admit, she looks cool though" Kuroo laughs as be too, observes his best friend and you interact.

"More like intimidating. But yes she does" the corners of Akaashi's lips twitched into a small smile.

_**Extended ending:** _

"I'm not the only one who thinks she's ridiculously attractive, right?" Oikawa blurts out as he stared at you laughing at what had the energetic spiker said.

"For once in my life, I have to agree with you, Trashykawa. But I'd rather stay as her friend." Iwaizumi nods in agreement to his best friend's words, his eyes flickering to gaze at your smiling face and he could feel his face slowly warming at the sight, "you did mention once that Chibi-chan admires her so much too."

Kuroo chuckles, "That's because [Name] here spoils the shrimp rotten. He's her self-proclaimed adopted son" the four men all hum in wonder as they all took their time to sip on whatever latte they were drinking.

"WOULD IT BE CRAZY IF I SAID I WANTED TO DATE YOU?" The four men practically spat out their drinks as they all whip their heads to intensely gaze at you, who was now red in the face as Bokuto nuzzled his cheek on top of your head. It was cute to you really, but you were very overwhelmed with your friend's abrupt confession.

"B-Bokuto-san! I — uh..." you gulp, staring up into his shining, golden eyes.

"NOT UNTIL HELL FREEZES OVER, OWL BOY!"

"Bokuto-san, please let go of [Name]! I don't think she's breathing!"

"LET ME AT HIM, IWA-CHAN! THIS OWL HUMAN IS TAKING IT TOO FAR!"

"HOLY FUCK SHITTYKAWA _CALM DOWN!_ "

"Well, guess there's more competition" Kuroo mutters as he stares at the on-going pandemonium of Oikawa trying (and failing to beat) the shit out of Bokuto. If he was utterly pissed at his bro at this moment, he would've probably joined his vice-captain in torturing Bokuto. But of course, he was too mature for involving himself with such activities.

There was one downside on having you as a roommate, and that was you being otherworldly attractive to get this much attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, I do love me some platonic!Kuroo/Reader. I actually wanted to dye my hair silver but I'm afraid of committing to it LOL (I love my hair too much) and it looks like Reader-chan caught Bokuto's attention after all wow you really are an eye-catcher I'm actually jealous! (´；ω；`) AND IWAIZUMI TOO OMG rest in pieces me
> 
> Song: Silver & Gold by WILD
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	10. Blah Blah Blah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _So much for a date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry that this chapter came out late omg. I was busy with enrollment stuff for college (I'm in my third year taking up architecture which explains why I'm dead inside. Also I'm 18 if u were wondering) and I'll be heading to the beach tomorrow (Boracay is the place which is a popular tourist destination in the Philippines) so you won't be expecting any updates this week soon huehue sorry. 
> 
> Also updates might be slow starting June since I'll be starting school by then but I'll make sure to give you some quality Kuroo/Reader fluff that we are all thirsty for (He's my fave if it wasn't obvious enough lmao) LOVE YOU GUYS PLEASE DON'T KILL ME AFTER THIS CHAPTER I BEG OF YOU

[Last Name] [Name] was quite befuddled finding herself in a rather... strange situation like this. Hell, she wasn't even expecting her night to end up like this.

It all started during the café fiasco where Bokuto Koutarou, your super amazing ace of a friend had abruptly blurted out the idea of the man himself wanting to take you out on a date, so you thought, why the hell not? I mean, you trusted the dude, probably with your life as he was so nice to you and pretty much made you snort your soda out of your nose from how funny he was.

Even if it was a rather uncomfortable and slightly painful experience, the guy surely knows how to make a girl smile and laugh.

Plus, he's friends with Kuroo, meaning he wasn't the type of guy to screw you over (even if it was hard for you to admit that your scheming roommate was actually a decent guy) and you could totally see the sincerity shining in his beautiful, golden eyes from the moment he grasped your small hands into his bigger ones when he asked for your permission.

But you weren't expecting him to take you out to a college frat party of all places.

You could literally feel the bass rumbling from the speakers as it shakes throughout the quite large house, along with the sudden rise of the temperature from the mass of bodies either dancing in the middle of the living area or just standing with their peers as they converse. You wrinkle your nose from the sudden, slightly sour smell of sweat (probably even sex, who knows) wafting throughout the air.

"HEY HEY HEY! THE ACE IS BACK!" Bokuto hoots, throwing his hands up in the air with the crowd greeting him in the same level of excitement he had.

Akaashi merely stood by your side, bored out of his mind. "Must you always do this whenever we go to a party?" The setter yells over the blaring music, staring blankly at his friend haughtily laughing at the amount of attention he was receiving.

"I _am_ the life of the party after all, Akaashi!"

And that he was, because by the moment you went to look back at Bokuto, you already found him drinking the night away with his peers, laughing at something quite loudly.

You merely smiled and shook your head as you weaved yourself through the crowd, hoping to find the kitchen the drinks may be. That is, until you bumped into someone, causing you to stagger backwards quite a bit from the collision.

"Oi, watch where you're going — nee-chan?"

"Kei?"

That was just a small part of the reason how you ended up in this current predicament of yours. Even through your dazed state of mind, you could recall meeting your cousin in the midst of the chaotic crowd (you could feel as if you couldn't breathe in the unusually large mass of bodies) and you could definitely remember how you got this drunk in the first place.

_So much for a date._

But the feeling of disappointment on losing your date right after you two had step foot in the house was now at the back of your mind, too preoccupied with the way this stranger's soft lips were pressed against yours in a deep, passionate kiss.

Yes, you read that right. You, [Last Name] [Name], is currently making out with some random dude when you're supposed to be on a date with Bokuto Koutarou, a sweetheart and the kindest person you've ever met.

A hum of delight reverberated from you when the man you were currently sucking faces with had nipped on your bottom lip, in a way of asking permission to delve in your mouth, obviously eager to taste more of you. But of course, being the way you are with your usual defiant self, had clamped your mouth shut, smirking against his lips when the kiss shifted to rough and sloppy.

However, just as you were about to enjoy the teasing you were putting him up against, the stranger grabbed a handful of your ass and lifted you up, pressing you harder against the wooden door of a random bedroom you both had stumbled into. You gasp in response to the rough act, him taking the open opportunity to slide his tongue through your parted lips, coaxing yours with a tentative lick and you pretty much gave in to his request as you now find yourself sloppily making out once more.

The man now moved the both of you to the bed. You were slightly amused, when the guy had laid you down slowly like a gentleman. You wondered if he was as good-looking as he was nice, although your vision was too wobbly and blurry to make out the physical appearance of the stranger who you were about to fuck, not to mention it was dark too. But when you finally heard his smooth and calm voice, you were pretty much satisfied with whatever you could work with.

"I know I've asked this a bunch of times already," he did? Huh how considerate. "But, you sure it's okay?" You almost cooed at the concern laced in his velvety voice.

A soft, almost raspy giggle came from you and bit your lip, looking up with hazy eyes at the stranger who made himself comfortable in between your thighs, "Dude, I made out with you for thirty minutes without pushing you away. I'm pretty sure you already got you answer from the start," you grin, your hands slowly trailing from man's pants up to his toned chest define, loving how the muscles rippled under your soft touch until it reached his soft hair where you fingers had tangled themselves in

You would've melted and squeal on the spot when you heard him let out a low chuckle in response to your words, but decided against it to not make a fool out of yourself, "Alright then. Just tell me if you want to stop. I don't want to make you feel like you’re being forced"

A laugh was heard from you, feeling his lips on your neck, "I'm quite impressed that you can still hold a civil conversation in the middle of all of this" you let out a gasp when you felt his teeth sink in slightly onto the sensitive part of your skin.

"Right back at'cha. Considering you’re more drunk than I am" he mumbles against the warm, supple flesh of your neck with a smirk.

* * *

Clothes were now non-existent on you both. The articles of fabric were thrown haphazardly somewhere in the room. The atmosphere was certainly hot and heavy from your current activities with the music that was slightly shaking the entire house from downstairs amped up the mood for you two.

Your fingers gripped tightly on the soft tresses on the man's head that was currently resting in between your thighs, a choked moan leaving your lips when you felt him lick your folds, his nose ever so slightly brushing up against the sensitive nub which only made you moan once again.

"This might be an awkward thing to say but I haven't been properly eaten out before," you blurt out and felt like punching yourself from suddenly confessing to that when you remembered that disaster that happened a few years ago.

The man stops and you could feel his eyes on you, though you weren't expecting him to laugh in a goodhearted manner at your words, "Well, you're lucky that you have me then!"

You snort, "I'll believe that if you last for more than five seconds" you breathe out, a challenging glint shone in your eyes, staring down at him.

And boy did he stay true to his words. You were definitely a mess when he worked his magic with his tongue and fingers. You couldn't even remember the last time you felt this good in someone else's hands (that or your past hook-ups just suck in general) but this guy right here literally knew what you wanted and he was more than okay to provide you with the unending pleasure you were receiving.

He was constantly asking if you liked what he was doing or if you wanted to try something different and you couldn't really tell if this guy was a total sweetheart or he just wanted to make sure he was doing good with his actions, which was kind of a self-fulfillment for himself, or it could probably even be both but hey, you weren't going to complain if he made you feel like you were on cloud nine.

He was definitely an angel despite the dirty things he was currently doing to you.

* * *

The continuous blaring of the music coming from below shook you awake, making you groan in distaste since you were pretty sure you were having the best sleep in your life which was ruined by the party animals probably raving downstairs. Your hand reached around for your phone to check the time and to your surprise, it was only passed three in the morning and knowing how early the time was, you made yourself comfortable once again as you snuggled into the sheets, waiting for sleep to consume you once again.

But a groan, followed by someone shuffling beside you made your eyes snap open in an instant.

_Holy fucking shit._

Now that you realize, you weren't in your room. You were still at the party Bokuto had taken you to and what's worse, there was a stranger, probably naked like you were, right next to you in bed.

A shaky gasp of surprise went past your lips as you abruptly shot up in a sitting position, but soon regret doing that when you felt a dull ache on your head as you clutch your forehead to try and soothe it. The ache doubled when you fell out of the soft confines of the mattress, the cool air hitting your exposed skin making you shiver as you clutched your phone to your chest as you let the fact that you had drunkenly slept with someone sink into your brain.

After a few minutes of staring at nothing but the air, you rushed to put your clothes on, all the while dialing your cousin's number and it was definitely a relief when Tsukishima picked up not a second later.

"K-Kei?"

"Oi [Name]! Where in the ever loving _fuck_ are you?!" You grimace as your cousin yells through the phone, obviously upset that you went missing for hours.

"I'm still at the party in one of the bedrooms," You sigh, running your fingers through your disheveled hair as you pushed your foot into your shoe, "Can you pick me up?"

"That's what I'm planning to do anyway," You hear him sigh, "Bokuto-san freaked when he realized you were gone. Said something about not bringing a girl to a party as a date ever again" he chuckles and you could faintly hear Bokuto's yelling in the background, " _Please_ tell me you weren't his date"

"Unfortunately, I was."

" _Oh my god,_ " He groans in exasperation and you weren't even surprised that he said that in English.

Must be a thing when either of you get really upset over something.

"Whatever. Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you" and with that he drops the call, leaving you to your thoughts as you stood right next to the bed, gazing at the lump under the thick duvet on the opposite side of where you previously lay.

_Come to think of it, I never really got a good view of his face._

Curiosity definitely got the best of you because now you found yourself slowly walking towards the sleeping lump, your hands just a few centimeters away from the soft material of the covers. However, the moment your fingers ever so slightly pinched the duvet, the door suddenly creaked open with your cousin peeking in.

He lets out a sigh, "I'm not even gonna ask how you ended up here." Though you were pretty sure he know what was up when he wrinkled his nose.

"It's better that you never find out"

* * *

Kuroo thankfully wasn't yet asleep when you and Tsukishima had arrived in the wee hours of the morning. The man was actually up all night doing his part of the thesis and he may or may not have been worrying about your well-being when he realized that it was already two something in the morning and still, you hadn't come back home; dates usually don't last that long right?

Unless it ended up with you and your date fucking somewhere.

That idea alone made Kuroo feel quite uncomfortable, the mental images of you and his best friend doing the dirty left a bad taste in his mouth and as soon as the thought came into mind, he willed himself to rid of the thought. He was too exhausted to feel like shit over something he had no control of.

"I brought her home. You owe me." Tsukishima drawls out as he lead you through the doorway and into Kuroo's arms, who was more than willing to engulf you into his warm embrace; yourself sighing in content as you snuggled your face against his toned chest, "she's a little bit disoriented so yeah. She may be a little cranky or something"

Kuroo nods slowly his eyes trailing from Tsukishima's blank stare to you who was trying to stay awake, "Thanks. I hope she wasn't any trouble"

"She's my cousin. She's worth the trouble. Besides, her step-father might kill me when he finds out I left her like that out in the open," the blonde shifts on his feet, "Well, I gotta go. Yamaguchi is probably worried as you are, plus I need to nurse Chibi-chan and The King. They drank too much and they're dying as we speak" Kuroo nods in understanding and the both bid their goodbyes after that, leaving the ravenette alone with you clinging onto him like a life line.

"Oi. What the hell did you do to get this wasted?" Kuroo scolds as he guides you through the apartment.

"I think I played beer pong with someone," you yawn as you pushed yourself away from him, "but my partner sucked and here I am, still a little bit intoxicated" you giggle, a hand raising to rub your eye and you made your way towards your room.

But to his surprise, you made a sharp left and went to his room instead. He wasn't even able to tell you that you were in the wrong room because you already had stripped down to your underwear and flopped onto his bed, throwing a leg over one of his pillows and cuddling it to your chest.

"I might have fucked someone as well. Don't know who he is or what he looks like but goddamn can he work with his mouth and fingers," you yawn once more, your eyes half-lidded as you smile at him sleepily, "Night, Tetsu-chan" and with that, you were knocked out.

Kuroo was too shocked to even process that you had called him by his first name, and to even scold you that you were claiming his bed with no permission.

Because he could not believe that his roommate, his seemingly innocent roommate who found humor in all those corny memes, had sex at a college frat party, with a stranger of all people. ~~Why couldn't it be him instead?~~

If you listen closely, you can hear his mind scream into the void.

* * *

"Ne, [Name]-chan?"

"What do you want, Oikawa?"

"Is it true that you hooked up with a random guy at the party last weekend?" Oikawa asks out of the blue, making you and Iwaizumi stiffen at the blunt question.

"What the _hell,_ Shittykawa?! You can't just ask that!" Iwaizumi scolds the brunette, his arm already up in the air to smack the life out of his best friend but you help your hand to prevent your buff companion from inflicting pain.

"Yeah, it's true. What of it?"

Oikawa looked as if the life source was drained out of him as he seemingly choked on air. You would've been amused by his predicament but seeing this guy freak out about the fact that you were indeed, sexually active, you decided to stay silent until he calms down.

"But I thought girls would rather wait for the right moment?"

"Well, some girls aren't traditional and stray from the stereotypes"

"So you don't regret it then?"

" _Oikawa,_ " you sigh, "my life has been a series of bad decisions but I don't regret what happened that weekend," You pause and snorted at the surprised look on your friend's face, "Besides, the guy was actually good with this hands and mouth." You grin, laughing at the horrified screech emitting from him.

"I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THE DETAILS, [NAME]!"

Iwaizumi gulps, shyly looking away from you as he clears his throat, "Um uh, I guess I should tell you guys that there will be a new worker joining us today since Katsukoi quit."

You blink in surprise, "Eh? Really? Who —"

The bell rang and all your attention went to the glass door "Good morning!"

Iwaizumi blinks, "Oh hello, Sugawara-san. How have you been?" the man greets, offering a hand out for a shake and the stranger, now dubbed as Sugawara, accepts, shaking his hand.

Hazel eyes beamed and a smile spread onto Sugawara's lips, his ashen grey hair bounced when he tilts his head to the side. You couldn't help but to stare at the beautiful specimen, especially since he had that peculiar beauty mark under his left eye and dare you say it, he was definitely a beauty. He could even rival Akaashi with how otherworldly attractive this soft looking man was.

"I've been great, Iwaizumi. Minus the fact that I've been stressed."

"Well, being a Med-student does that" Iwaizumi laughs, "So are you ready to learn the basics of how a cafe works?"

"More than ready — hey, who's that?" you held in your breath when the beautiful man trailed his eye from your friend to stare at you. You were even more surprised when his eyes lightened up with recognition, "Hey! You’re the girl who I hooked up last weekend!"

_What._

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH _MR. REFRESHING?!_ "

* * *

Soon enough, you and Sugawara Koushi hit it off quite well, which was a relief since you didn't actually want to feel awkward around the (beautiful) man that was currently complimenting you about you skills in bed, much to Oikawa's distaste and to the horror of the first years that went to Karasuno with their Suga-senpai.

Really, they were more than surprised when they found out that they're so called "Mom" wasn't as innocent as they thought, especially since he hooked up with you, their (favorite) senpai who they looked up to. Tsukishima took it lightly though, kind of relieved that it was Sugawara you did the dirty with and not someone like Oikawa or Kuroo. The two males in question would have to face his wrath if they ever laid a finger on you, even if they were your good friends and his upperclassmen.

Hinata on the other hand was as pale as a ghost along with Kageyama who looked as still as a rock when hearing about the predicament involving you and his senpai.

"Yo. Oikawa. What's up with the first years?"

"Sugawara hooked up with [Name]-chan"

"Good for her. So anyway did you — _YOU SAY WHAT NOW?!_ "

Iwaizumi huffs, whacking his best friend upside the head, "You really have no filter, Trashykawa. I'm actually glad she hooked up with Suga-san and not you."

"How rude, Iwa-chan! You're supposed to support me — NOT THE FACE IWA-CHAN!"

It's not like Kuroo Tetsurou, a man of his scheming ways was going to murder a certain owl and a Karasuno alumni, nope. He was just going to slowly torture them both until they beg for mercy. Especially Bokuto since he had the nerve to leave you out in the open where various predatory males were seeking unsuspecting females. He really didn't know who he was even madder at, honestly.

And he was definitely not acting like a jealous, over-protective boyfriend. What? That was ridiculous! He was not that immature to think of those macabre ways to slowly kill his ~~rivals~~ peers for the sake of you and your honor.

"Kuroo, you're crushing your cup of coffee"

Kuroo screams in pain from the scalding coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha...ha..ha *hides* remember in one of my comments when someone asked if reader was gonna hook up with Hajiji (Iwaizumi) since they were pretty close and all that? THIS is what my brain came up with I'm sorry LMFAO. But that's college man, literally no one will judge you if you had one or more sexual encounters, trust me (though I actually hadn't had sex yet. Just other sexual stuff whoops) Is this slice of life yet though? And that five second thing that happened with reader was actually a real life experience LMFAO (from my ex) I was honestly disappointed :/
> 
> Song: Blah Blah Blah by Ke$ha ft. 3OH!3
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	11. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really missed you though." Kuroo sighs and he holds you tighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAH I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER LMFAO school was already stressful as soon as it started what the hell. BUT BOI WAS I HAPPY TO FINALLY SEE MY CRUSH (he was the one who introduced me to Haikyuu, and he plays volleyball too *screams*) and we even made an arrangement to wait for each other so we could go home together~ (don't even ask me why we aren't dating yet because I don't know either *sighs*)
> 
> PLUS CAN YOU BELIEVE WE'RE GETTING A SEIJOH OVA?! DSJKFHDSJKFH I GET TO SEE IWAIZUMI AGAIN also Bokuto's actor for the stage play is really good-looking hAVE YOU SEEN HIS JAW-LINE? (you can find him on Instagram as yoshimotokouki you're welcome ;))
> 
> ANYWHO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER CUZ SOME OF THE SCENES WERE INSPIRED BY MY TRIP TO THE BEACH.

* * *

Spring break was something every student had been waiting for ever since they were faced by the harsh reality of being a college student that required for you to basically give up your regular, healthy sleeping schedule just so you could both either pass your requirements on time or study for an exam that you know will be quite difficult as you progress through the years of the course you were taking.

You, especially was looking forward to this break as your cousin and yourself will be going on a trip to the beach with your step-father. It was a miracle that your dad had managed to convince your usual aloof cousin to tag along the week-long trip, though his brother, Tsukishima Akiteru was not so lucky because he was busy with work, much to your disappointment. You hadn't seen the older Tsukishima in a very long time (again, it's like he never gets breaks from his job) and you were hoping to spend time with him to make up for the said time that was lost.

Though some people weren't looking forward to the holy break.

Kuroo Tetsurou felt a sense of dread when you had spoken to him about you and Tsukishima going on a trip to a different country. It was not like he was annoyed that you get to go to the beach, oh no. He was more annoyed at the fact that you were going to the beach _without_ him and he was hoping that he could spend the entire spring break with just you, though knowing your fondness with his teammates (minus Oikawa) he probably wouldn't even get to have you for himself for just a minute.

That's how much they love you, and your tendency to buy them food.

That aside, you were currently packing a week's worth of clothing, along with your swimming attire and your other necessities. You were almost done with the preparations, just a few more articles of clothing, but that was until your roommate wordlessly took out everything, and I mean _everything,_ from your suitcase, placed them on the bed and sat down in the suitcase with his legs pulled up to his chest.

You raise an eyebrow in question, "Why?"

"I'm all you need." He grins proudly at his statement but you were having none of it. Your flight was tomorrow in the morning and you wanted the packing to be over with.

"I don't think you can provide me with anything I might need while at the beach." You cross your arms over your chest.

"You don't need clothes when you're with me." His right eyelid dropped down in a suggestive wink as he smiles up at you, but you merely shove at his face gently to which he whines at.

You roll your eyes, hands shuffling under his arms so you could lift him up, "get up. I'm actually glad I'm leaving you for a week. I can finally get away from your creepy tendencies"

"How rude, [Name]-chan~"

"If this is what I'm going to see every time I visit, I'd rather you sleep over at my place instead, [Name]" came your aloof cousin's voice. His eyes piercing into Kuroo's and you could've sworn one of his eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Oh, Kei! I didn't know you were going to be here early!"

"Yeah, what _are_ you doing here, _Kei?"_

Tsukishima glares down at his captain sporting the usual smirk on his face, "Don't call me that. I came here with my stuff because I'm going to stay for the night" he confirms, hauling his suitcase into your bedroom, resting it beside the door, "so it'll be easier for Tanaka-san when he picks us up"

"Tanaka-san?"

"Family driver," you confirm, grabbing for your clothes and other necessities so you could place them back into your suitcase. Kuroo nods as Tsukishima trudges over to your bed, plopping himself onto the soft surface of it, making himself comfortable as he takes out his phone.

Kuroo blinks in bewilderment at the information. A family driver? Your family driver? "Just how loaded are you?"

"Enough to sue your sorry ass if you don't help me pack!"

* * *

"Why did uncle think that flying at the crack of dawn to the beach was a good idea?" Tsukishima yawns as he hauls his suitcase beside you, his backpack resting up his shoulders and you pretty much were doing the same.

You shrug, not really minding that it was just a few minutes past eight in the morning. "Hey, it's a free trip! He probably got a little bit excited too, plus," you grin up at him and he rose a thin eyebrow in question, "he hasn't seen you in years."

"Ah," the blonde's lips quirks up into a minuscule smile, "you do got a point though" you giggle and resume your walk towards the exit of the airport, immediately getting on a van that was waiting for you two with the driver holding a piece of paper with your last name on it.

It was a short drive from the airport to the docks. Tsukishima and you got on a boat to reach the actual island. The view was simply breathtaking, plus the water looked as nice as it feels, it wasn't too cold (due to the already hot climate of the tropical country) and it was unbelievable blue that it reminded you slightly of Kageyama's eyes. The boy really had nice eyes.

But the water progressively turned lighter and lighter until it was a sea foam green color as you got closer, very light and beautiful that went well with the almost white sand of the small but beautiful island.

"Dad said he'll pick us up" you inform, once again hauling your suitcase behind you as the blonde and you weaved through the mass of bodies. It was expected anyway, the island is a popular tourist destination for its white beach and the very clear water, minus the few seaweeds strewn across the sea.

Tsukishima knows, heck, he can literally see how excited you were to spend time unwinding at the beach, with your father nonetheless, under the warm sun and the salty air, with him of all people who in fact, would rather be back in Miyagi, wasting his time cooped up in his room.

But he didn't really mind going out of town every once in a while. It could be a different experience for him, getting accustomed to the different culture this country may have in store for him.

In addition to that, the beach was really something he actually looked forward to visiting, he just really didn't expect that he'll visit it so soon when his fellow first years friends (even if he hates to admit the fact) actually suggested the idea a few weeks back. He was sure he was going to get an earful from his small, ginger teammate upon his arrival back in Tokyo.

"Dad!" He didn't even realize how deep he was in his mind to register that fact the both of you now stood in front of another van, with your step-father gleefully accepting your hug, your suitcase long forgotten beside your tall cousin.

A heart laugh leaves your step-father, as he pats you gently on the back, "How's my little girl doing?" You didn't even comment on the "little" part since you were too happy to acknowledge it, and you were actually a tad bit taller than him.

His warm eyes shifted to the blonde and he grins, "And hello to you too, my not so little nephew." he holds out a hand for Tsukishima to shake in greeting and he accepts.

A small smile curved onto his lips as he nods, "It's good to see you again, [Step-Father's Name]."

* * *

"You know," Tsukishima wonders, "I wasn't actually expecting sharing a room with you. I mean, your dad owns this hotel so I figured he would at least give us separate rooms" He sighs, letting himself fall on one of the beds that was closer to the balcony that over looked the beach.

You laugh in reply, "He probably thinks we're still the inseparable kids he used to look over during our childhood."

Your father did in fact own the hotel you two were currently staying in. You remember him telling you it was his life-long dream of owning one and getting to see the satisfaction of the guests greatly made him happy. So in return, you felt joyous for him that he achieved the dream he spoke highly of during his youth.

The entire remaining hours before sundown was spent by you and your cousin exploring what the island had to offer ("oh my god, Kei! They have a Starbucks next door!" "You don't even need coffee right now") There were a variety pf stores that sold a bunch of thing, ranging from clothes to souvenirs and you thought of getting key-chains with names engraved for friends; it was a plus that it was relatively cheap too.

A soft hum left your lips upon inspecting every key-chain you had gotten, silently admiring the skilled engraving of the names. That is until you bumped into someone as you did.

"I'm sorry —" You looked up, sincerely apologizing until your eyes widen, " _HAJIME?!_ " Surprised was an understatement when you found yourself staring into the steely eyes belonging to the one and only Iwaizumi Hajime, who seemed just as shocked as you were, being in the same vicinity.

Iwaizumi breaths out you name softly, eyes shining with shock as he stared down at you, "What are you doing here?" He exclaims.

"I could ask you the same thing!" You giggle, "And where's Shittykawa?"

He snorts at the mention of his best friend's name, "I'm here with relatives. Shittykawa is back in Tokyo — probably visited Miyagi, I don't know. What about you?"

"Dad brought us here," you gesture to your tall cousin who made himself busy with tapping away on his phone, but he did manage to greet Iwaizumi with a nod. "We'll be here for a week"

He smirks, muscles rippling underneath his tank-top as he crosses his arms over his chest, "You sure you aren't stalking me? Because I'll be here for a week too." You scoff, ignoring the growing warmth on your cheeks as you witnessed the amazing view (his arms holy shit) but you return the languid smirk as well.

"I mean, I could actually see why I should be stalking you..." your twinkling eyes blatantly scanned his body, taking extra time to admire his god-like arms, "It could be a possibility I was, Iwa-chan~"

"If this is what I'll witness every time I'm with you two, I'd rather go back to Japan than to be third-wheeling." Tsukishima bluntly implies, now pocketing his phone as he stares at you both blankly with your cheeks warming even further at the idea.

" _S-Shut-up you over grown child!_ "

* * *

"Ha-Hajime? Are you sure this is a good — UWAH!" You scream in fear when one of the pyro dancers had spun a chain with an ignited ball of coal dangerously close to your face. It wasn't because you were afraid of fire, no. You were just afraid of having it touch your skin and the possibility of it melting your face off.

Iwaizumi even had the audacity to laugh. Sure, the guy rarely did show any signs of happiness but it was ridiculous that he was laughing along with your cousin who took the chance to document your misfortune. Your buff friend admittedly looked really handsome in the low light emitting from the lantern as his melodious laughter rang throughout the air but still, you kind of felt embarrassed looking like a total weakling in front of your companions.

"This is the best day of my life — pfft!" You didn't know if you should be upset or terrified at the fact that your usual cold and indifferent cousin was laughing in a rather carefree manner, in the presence of Iwaizumi even and you were more than sure the blonde kept himself reserved when he was out in public. But here he was, losing his shit over you screaming in fear of the unknown.

In the midst of yourself freaking out, yet being entranced by the fluid movements of the pyro dancers, your phone had suddenly vibrate against your leg, which meant someone was either calling or sent a message. Though the vibration prolonged so you had figured it was an incoming call.

What you didn't expect was it was Kuroo calling.

Did he need something? Was he going to ask if he could borrow something of yours? _Did he burn the apartment down?!_

"No, I didn't burn the apartment down. Jesus, [Name]. We've been living together for months now and here I thought you trusted me" Was what Kuroo had said from the moment you answered the call and it calmed you down a little.

"It's not common for you calling me, Kuroo. I can't help but think of the possibilities. It kinda freaks me out that you knew what I was thinking."

"You wound me, darling~" Curse Kuroo and his out-of-no-where pet names. You can just imagine him mock pouting with a hand clutching a part of his chest. "Anyway, how is everything so far?"

"Everything is fine, Tetsu —" everything is not fine. One of the pyro-dancers — a very hot one at that, pun not intended — was slowly approaching to where you three sat, holding the same chain with ignited balls of coal, "the beach is great. The drinks are fuckin' awesome and the pyro dancer is really hot — OH NO HOLY SHIT EVEN THE FIRE IS FUCKING HOT!" You yell in fear as you ducked down, holding the phone tightly to your ear as your free hand clutched your heart that felt like it was about to pop out from your mouth.

"Oi [Name]?! Are you alright? The fuck is happening over there?! Should I call the ambulance?!"

"You don't even know the emergency hotline, bro!" You could tell it was Bokuto who had yelled that.

Tsukishima wipes actual tears pooling at the corner of his eyes, still laughing at his cousin's predicament.

* * *

The melodic voice of a woman had rang through the air which had successfully calmed you down to the point you had stopped your fidgeting. You were definitely amazed by the beautiful singing emitting from the woman who stood up at the stage along with her band-mates, also having the stage presence that even maximized the confidence of the lead singer.

Iwaizumi, who actually had a heart unlike your cousin who was still grinning about the earlier happenings, had brought the two of you guys to an outside restaurant where a band was performing for the night next door. As ironic as it sounds, it actually calmed you down completely.

Too entranced by her harmonious voice, you didn't really grasp the next words you had blurted out, "I want to give her my school allowance and life insurance" it came out like a flash and Iwaizumi, along with Tsukishima hadn't really reacted to what you had said, until it finally dawned on them when they found you reaching into your handbag.

Tsukishima was fast enough to slap your hand while Iwaizumi held you back by the shoulders, "[NAME] _NO!_ "

* * *

"It would've been better if I rode the ATV like Iwaizumi —" you jerked your head towards your said buff friend — who was showing some great ass, mind you — driving in front of you, "— is right now." You yelled over the screeching engine of the buggy as you steered to the left, going up the cemented mountain path.

Tsukishima clicks his tongue, flicking you cheek "It's not my fault I can't drive" he scoffs, relaxing against the slightly worn out seat as his arms crossed.

"Then you should learn. How are you going to pick up your significant other?"

"Why are we talking about my love life? It's no better than yours either."

Well, he had a point.

The banter continues on as you trek up the road, leaving no mercy when it comes to both of your snarky remarks. You were already used to this — it felt really weird whenever you both don't — so it really hadn't affected you or your emotional state as you both went ham on the insults.

But that all died down when the two of you, plus Iwaizumi, had watched the view from the watch tower in awe, all of you having a shake or a soda to beat the scorching heat of the country — you were sure you may have gotten a tan already — but that actually wasn't a big deal since the view was amazing enough to prevent you from whining about the heat.

* * *

A soft sigh left your lips as you snuggled under the thick duvet, your eyes trained on the screen of the TV that played a random, foreign show that you obviously didn't know a lick of the language these actors were spitting out. Neither you nor Tsukishima exerted the effort of changing the channel to a more understandable one as you were preoccupied with your phone while the blonde, with his laptop. Something about a paper due by the time school resumes.

He was too smart for his own good that you kind of envied his wits. You had seen one of his matches during nationals and his speed on strategics was admirable.

"Oi. Shouldn't you be relaxing instead of doing that paper?" You whined, shutting of your phone as you sat up to plop onto his bed.

He halts his typing, looking down at your sprawled form on the foot of his bed, "Shouldn't you be minding your own business?" You immediately pout at his response to which he sighs at, "Besides, I'd rather finish this early than to cram at the last minute." And you agreed to his reasoning, minus the 'minding your own business' part.

You just really love to get into the personal space of the tall blonde and annoy him while you're at it.

You lapsed into silence again, with the exemption of Tsukishima typing away on his laptop to resume his paper while you entertained yourself with anything you found humorous on Tumblr, even showing it to Tsukishima. He either smirks or looks at you blankly; did he even have a sense of humor?

Though the moment you had started to scroll through your dashboard once more, your phone had faded to someone calling you; and to your surprise —

It was Kuroo calling once again at —

"What time is it?"

Tsukishima looks up fleetingly as he looks back at his screen, "thirteen past eleven"

— At eleven thirteen in the evening? What did he want this time?

Your pointer finger slid on the screen, and to your bewilderment, it was actually a video call — specifically, FaceTime.

What you could make out on the small screen of your smart phone was Kuroo's hair and the ceiling of your room — _what._

"Hello?" You cringed when your voice wavered, displaying your slight concern as to why he was in your room, drunk even.

"[Naaaammmmeee]~ Heeeey~" he slurs and giggled afterwards. You would've found it cute if he wasn't drunk, and a drunk Kuroo means that nothing good will come out of this. Need I remind you the time he was drunk and fucked a random girl in his bed?

This time, Tsukishima once again paused in his typing and pushed down the screen of his laptop closed and he shuffles closer to you, "What's up with him?" He drawls, looking over your shoulder.

You hum in thought, shaking your head, "I don't know." You say truthfully as you watched the video of Kuroo shake.

" _Gosh,_ I miss your voice [Name]" he breaths out, now his face was visible to you both and you could definitely see how wasted he was. His cheeks were tinted a very bright reddish tone and his eyes were hazy from the alcohol intake. His hair was even more of a mess than it usually was.

"Kuroo? Are you drunk?" You were sightly disappointed that he wasn't speaking in English.

"Pfft — I'unno," he snorts, "I might even be horny from how hot I feel."

" _What._ "

"What." Did he seriously not know what he just said?

"This is the worst day of my life. How come you attract all the weird guys?" Tsukishima sniffs, looking disapprovingly at Kuroo, who was pouting, through the screen.

"Come back home, [Name]. I miss you! It's been soooo boring since you left and Oikawa isn't making things any better. All I hear from him is aliens and how good he looks. I mean, it's true but it's annoying, you know? I'd rather hear about your day anytime —" and by then you tuned out the next slurred words that left his mouth, feeling about overwhelmed about all of this.

Kuroo? The Kuroo Tetsurou misses you? A week wasn't even that long and yet here he was, whining and crying ("Tetsurou? Are you crying?" "No I'm not! I'm just sweating through my eyes!") About how it wasn't the same without you.

All you could do was just stare at the screen in silence and sure enough, Kuroo had started bawling his eyes out, "[Name] come baaaaack! I miss yooouu I wanna give you huugss! I wanna tell you that I —" the phone was suddenly snatched from him and was replaced with Kenma who had an exasperated look on his face. You instantly felt bad for him dealing with the mess, a.k.a, a drunk Kuroo.

"Yeah, he had too much to drink with Bokuto —" he moves the phone to show a passed out owl on your bedroom floor — _why_ in the world were they in your room anyway?! "And here they are, wasted as shit. I'm sorry in his behalf. He's an idiot" you could hear the culprit protesting against his best friend's claim.

"No — no it's fine." You sigh, still trying to process what just happened before your eyes, "Just make sure the moron doesn't puke on any of my stuff"

Kenma switches the camera to himself and he nods, "I'll make sure of it. Sorry to bother you [Name]" his eyes flicked to somewhere in the room and he glares, "Kuroo that's [Name]'s underwear! Drop it!" Your face basically resembles a tomato now while Tsukishima snickers behind you.

"Awe but her panties look nice! I love them _and_ I —"

"Bye [Name]. I'd rather save you from witnessing how stupid this guy can be while drunk." And with that, the video went blank.

All you could do was stare at your phone screen in silent shock, not really believing what you had witnessed. Was this some weird-ass dream or what?

"Your entire college life is a shit show, [Name]-nee"

"Tell me something I don't know."

The whole fiasco actually left you awake until the crack of dawn, and maybe you did miss your roommate as much he missed you too.

Not that you'll ever admit it.

**_Days later..._ **

"I'm home!" You kicked the door closed, letting your suitcase and backpack fall to the floor as you stretched, still feeling a bit sore from the long ours of sitting and not moving for long periods of time during your flight.

Rushing footsteps were heard and your roommate pulls his bedroom door wide open, "You're back!" He grins and ran towards where you stood and you felt strong, lean arms encase around your upper body as he pulled you to his chest, a little too close for comfort but hey, he felt nice and warm.

"Uh... I didn't know we were this close? I missed you too?" You chuckle and hugged him back as well, basking in the warmth of his embrace and you took the chance to bury you face into his neck to which he sighs in delight at.

"Never leave me again." He mumbles into your hair, "It was so boring that I almost died if it weren't for my teammates visiting here every once in a while." His voice progressively got quieter as he spoke each word, and you relished the smoothness to his voice as he did so.

"I've only been gone for a week, you big baby."

"It felt like a life time though."

"You're cheesy."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, now be quiet and let me hug you."

Honestly, it was like looking after a clingy cat, only he was human and not covered in fur. However, you never minded it as much anyway. He certainly made your college life a lot more interesting and in addition to that, you met a few amazing people by him too.

Sure, Kuroo can be a handful at most times but —

"I _really_ missed you though." Kuroo sighs and he holds you tighter.

He is definitely one of the best things that ever happened in your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always wanted to see Iwaizumi at the beach *sigh* and yes the pyro-dancers actually do that but dont worry, they're professionals and it wasn't me who was screaming in real life, it was my aunt LMFAO and yeah, the buggy scene actually happened and I almost died at the heat wtf but the view was really nice tho so #worthit
> 
> PLUS THE PUNK ROCK WOMAN SANG ROLLING IN THE DEEP AND GOSH DANG HER VOICE WAS HECKING AMAZING
> 
> Song: Fantasy by Alina Baraz (Listen to it omg it's literally my all time fave songs to chill with and it reminds me of the beach)
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	12. At 1AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Since when did you, of all people, care about your health?"
> 
> "Since your ass decided one fucking am was a reasonable time to wake me up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELL YEAH I MANAGED TO UPDATE THIS WEEK WHOOP WHOOP 
> 
> God, first week of classes and there's already so much to do wtf. Why did I even pick Architecture? I can't wait until the day we use laptops instead of designing things manually. A lot of time is used when doing it manually ya' know? Plus, it really messes with my sleeping schedule I cry.
> 
> ANYWHO, I hope you enjoy this chapter cuz I did especially Kuroo being all *censored because spoilers* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> BTW, DOES ANYONE HEAR LISTEN TO HALSEY CUZ BOOOOOOIIIIIIII HER ALBUM IS LIT IT'S THE ONLY THING THAT HELPED ME TO GET THROUGH THIS WEEK

People have tons of reasons to why they stay up until the late hours in the morning. Whether it was some poor, unfortunate soul over-thinking about a specific subject, cramming for an assignment, project and anything related, or they just couldn't sleep at all. Still, there were still tons of reasons out there, ranging from the more logical scenarios to the downright ridiculous ones.

Of course, you were no exception to this circumstance seeing you often did sleep in the late hours. Mostly because of your never ending pile of assignments and projects that your relentless facilitators decided to give during your busiest week during the semester. It was downright ridiculous but somehow, you managed to survive through it all.

Now, that's not why you were bright and awake as any nocturnal specie out there at god knows what time it was. Sure you decided to do an assignment at the last minute again — thankfully you had already accomplished that — but still, you couldn't sleep, even if you had nothing else left to worry for the next few days.

You continue to toss and turn in the soft confines of the unbelievably warm bed, with the moonlight shining through your bedroom window that casts an almost blueish, eerie glow throughout the entirety of your bedroom. As creepy as your room looked in the dusk, you actually found it quiet beautiful in a way.

Though, the quiet moment was ruined when your stomach emitted a low growl.

How peculiar. Eyes flickered to stare at your clothed stomach under the covers, head slightly tilting to further emphasize your bewilderment at the current situation.

At these emergency moments, you would've rushed to the kitchen to pick out a few, unhealthy snacks from the pantry — you would've even grab a granola bar so the guilt of eating unhealthy would tone down a little — maybe be a little extra and make yourself some tea with the usual dash of milk in it too; it's a thing you always did since it was your father's way of drinking black tea and it just stuck with you.

But no. Deciding to skip the countless chips and cookies stocked that'll probably last for a week, you quickly sat up, the cool air hitting your currently exposed legs as you trekked towards your closet to grab for a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie to protect yourself from the cold.

Once you were dressed, you left your room to barge into Kuroo's, rolling your eyes when the slam of the door didn't even make him stir as you eyed the weird sleeping position — two pillows squished against the sides of his head, with him sleeping on his stomach.

With a huff, you flung yourself onto the lump under the covers that was currently covering his back side and you removed the pillows from his head, "Kuroo?"

He snorts in response, shifting on his side; you had to grab on the covers for support in case you fell.

A pout was now on your lips when he didn't even mumble out a proper response, "Kurooo..."

He merely groans, hand grabbing for the covers to cover his head with.

You huff once more, crossing your arms, "Tetsurooouuu~" you drawl out.

"You better have a relevant fucking reason to why you're suddenly in my room being annoying as ever." God, how was it even possible for his voice to sound incredibly sexy? His voice was slightly scratchy and husky but it definitely went well with the disheveled look of his hair and his ~~beautiful~~ face.

You grin down at him when he shifts once more so his back was fully resting against the bed and your fingers curled around the duvet to pull them down, revealing his slightly puffy and flushed face from the deep sleep he was previously in.

He cracks one eye open, arms coming behind to rest his head on, "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah? Then go eat something."

"I'm not in the mood for our snacks filled with preservatives."

"Cook something then, what the hell."

"I was thinking of some McDonald's."

Kuroo blinks, staring at you blankly before he turns away, closing his eyes. "And you're telling me why?"

"Come with me?"

He cracks one eye open to stare at your attempt of the puppy-dog eyes, "no."

You whine, flopping onto his chest as you sigh dramatically, "Tetsu, please..?" You propped your chin on your hand, continuing to stare up your equally stubborn roommate in anticipation.

"What part of 'No' did you not understand?" he clicks his tongue as his hand pats your head, "and get off me."

"Awe come on!" You push up yourself with your hands resting on his chest, delicate fingers curling into fists as you stared down at him with a pout, "I'm literally starving and want fries!"

"As much as this compromising position greatly entertains me, no. Now go to sleep." His head turns to the side — he really had a nice, sharp looking jaw-line.

You ignored his innuendo and you remained seated on his torso with your arms crossing in a defiant manner, "I will not rest until I get what I want."

* * *

"I can't believe you dragged me out when it's as cold as fuck out," Kuroo yawns into his large, glove-clad hand, scowling as you continue to skip in front of him as you clutched your phone. Probably taking another one of many videos you put on your Instagram story. "Do you have a death wish or are you just that dumb when you're hungry?"

Honestly, he had no idea where he even got the strength and patience to get out of bed so he could accompany you to this late-night escapade that you had spontaneously thought of. Though you did say it was your treat and he would never turn down free food, no matter how ridiculous this whole arrangement sounds. He just hoped he wont regret sacrificing hours worth of sleep to go to this fast-food joint.

You turn with your phone pointing to him. He figured you were taking another video. Really, how much are you going to be documenting your adventure to McDonald's? "This is food we're talking about, Tetsu! One does not simply reject food especially when hungry!"

The ravenette rolls his eyes at your claim. "This is unhealthy food, dumbass. For all we know you might get a life-threatening disease if you keep eating that processed food shit." Though he was craving for a burger but you didn't need to know that so he could prove a point to why you should not, under all any circumstance, drag his ass out at an ungodly hour.

You were still recording the exasperated face of your roommate with a smile, giggling at what he said, "since when did you, of all people, care about your health?"

"Since your ass decided one fucking am was a reasonable time to wake me up." It was amazing you managed to fit that into your seconds of video for your Instagram story.

He didn't even want to ask why you found what he said funny.

* * *

"— and an order of twenty pieces of chicken nuggets, please." You grin, rocking back and forth on the heel of your foot to your toes.

Kuroo looks down at you, eyes shining with amusement as his lips curled into a small smile, watching you continue on with your antics while waiting for the food to be placed on the tray.

The cashier attendant smiles as she accepts your payment. "Sharing with your boyfriend?"

"Ye —"

You cut Kuroo off with a snort, "He's not my boyfriend. Don't insult me. And no, those nuggets are all mine." you abruptly turned on your heel to stomp towards an available table, leaving Kuroo and the cashier speechless.

Well the cashier had nothing to say because of your "all mine" comment. Kuroo on the other was slightly disappointed at your words, but he was more shocked that you had the audacity to leave him standing alone at the cashier to wait for the food. So he shakes that off and moved to the side so another customer could order as well.

What they didn't know was that your face was incredibly red, so red that one might think you might faint from the pressure, due to the cashier's comment, and you didn't want to risk another embarrassing moment with your roommate. He already witnessed most of them ever since he started living with you.

Kuroo came to sit with you after a few minutes and you immediately grabbed your order of large fries plus the ridiculous amount of chicken nuggets.

Your roommate could only watch you with amusement (and admiration, as always) as you stuffed your face with the food. A normal human being would find the sight rather disgusting and unsettling but to him, you looked even more stunning because this was you we were talking talking about. He internally felt smug that he was the only one who could see this side of you. People always saw you as that one prim and proper student that did well in her classes, having a passion for dancing.

But to him, you were a girl who was never afraid to try new things (hence the spontaneous hair makeover that happened weeks ago). A girl who had a sense of adventure even though some things did scare her. Still, you had the bravery and fire in you that he couldn't help but to admire. To your peers, you were almost perfect, but Kuroo did see some flaws in you but that didn't make him think any less of you.

People have their limitations; no one is perfect and he had come to accept your shortcomings because that's what makes you who you are.

The girl he desperately wants to give the world to. By means, he knew you wouldn't settle for him, but one can try. He likes you that much that he would do anything to see that dazzling smile on your lips. He wants to be the reason why you're happy.

But of course, there was always that sense of self-doubt that prevented him to make his feelings for you known. He wants to make sure that when he does decide to confess his feelings to you, he wants to be ready to provide you with anything you wanted. Whether it was something materialistic like that new video game you wanted, or his attention, he wanted to make sure he could give you _everything_ without any conditions in return. He was that dead-set an making sure he was good enough for you.

In addition to his self-doubt, would you even accept his feelings?

All of these 'what if's' haunts him until this day. What if you wont feel the same? What if you'll get bored of him and settle for someone more than he is? What if, what if, what if...

Then again, he really can't tell the outcome of all this thinking he had been doing ever since he had the chance to get to know you better. Maybe you will accept his feelings, who knows?

Kuroo was brought out of his stupor when he found you waving your hand in front of his face with a slight concerned expression etches on the delicate features of your face. It was adorable really, with the way your nose slightly scrunched up when you bit your lip. Your groomed eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as your bright eyes continued to scan his face for any signs of what he was feeling. Honestly, is someone up there trying to kill him with your presence?

"Tetsu...?" He hums in acknowledgement, blinking once, twice, thrice until he got a hold of himself. "You spaced out on me, are you alright? Got something on your mind?" You tilt your head slightly as you munched on one of your nuggets.

He sniffs, a half-smirk curling onto his lips as he stared down at you with his gentles, amber eyes that was a surprising contrast to his look which slightly surprised you. You hadn't seen this look much. You only witnessed that gentle shine in his eyes whenever he was particularly in a happy state, or whenever he was concerned about someone or something. But you didn't think much of it when a low chuckle emitted from him.

He breathes out a sigh as he smiles, the wrapping around the burger crinkled slightly when he adjusted the grip so he could take a proper bite from it. "Guess I'm just tired. It's not everyday that your roommate pulls you out of bed just to go to McDonald's" he said in between chews.

You scrunch your nose once more. "Do you even have any manners? Didn't your mother tell you to not eat when your mouth is full?"

He grins. "She did. But girls did say it felt more pleasurable when I eat 'em out sloppily" he slurps on his drink.

You almost spat out yours in surprise, _almost,_ at his remark. "Tetsurou! We're in a public place!"

"Please, it's already two something in the morning and there's literally only us and a few dudes on the other side. I doubt they'd hear about how I eat pussy." He rolls his eyes, but still found it amusing that your cheeks went aflame at how calm he was to say that. "Don't act so innocent. You and Sugawara-san had no shame when you talked about your bedroom skills in public, [Name]-chan~"

He did have a valid point though.

You clear your throat, "W-whatever." He snickers, obviously satisfied that he had won this round, "just stop it and eat."

And he listens. The both of you ate quietly, finding the soft music playing from the speakers scattered throughout the fast-food chain quiet soothing accompanied by the hums coming from the machines behind the counters. You had small conversations here and there to counter the air of awkwardness when you both ate in silence.

"Hey, isn't it Iwaizumi's birthday today?" Kuroo suddenly says when he peers down at his phone, the notification from Facebook showing that it was indeed your friend's birthday.

"Guwah! Really?!" You scrambled to get your phone out of your pocket.

 **_[Name] [Last Name]_ **  
_HAJIMMEEEEEEE_  
_WAKE UP_

 **_Bara-babe_ **  
_[Name]_  
_You're lucky that I was already awake because of this damn paper_  
_What is it that you want from me to type in all caps?_

 **_[Name] [Last Name]_ **  
_I just wanted to say_  
_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEEFY BOI I LOVE YOUR ARMS_  
_I MEAN YOU_

 **_Bara-babe_ **  
_I have a feeling you're only friends with me because of my arms hahaha_  
_But thanks_  
_Love you too [Name]_  
_Gotta go. This paper won't write itself_

 **_[Name] [Last Name]_ **  
_Bye bye my stronk boi ;)_

 **_Bara-babe_ **  
_You're ridiculous_  
_Goodbye and go to sleep_

"Thank god for birthing Iwaizumi Hajime to this world." You giggle, pocketing your phone. "I greeted him. Turns out he was awake and wasn't hostile." You explain when Kuroo gave a confused look to your statement.

"Ah," he nods, "I greeted him on Facebook. Though Oikawa beat me to it with his creative greeting and a photo of Iwaizumi-san getting ready to punch the living daylight out of the him."

You laugh as Kuroo showed you the said post and both of you resumed eating the remaining food that was left.

* * *

"Is there any reason why you decided to not sleep in your own bed?" Kuroo bemusedly drawls out as he stare at you getting comfortable under the covers, his covers specifically.

"I want someone to cuddle and you seem to fit the category with your lanky limbs and your unusually warm body temp." You rolls your eyes as you scooted closer to the wall to leave some space for your roommate.

He rolls his eyes but slides in with you under the covers anyway. "You're ridiculous."

"Hey, at least you can say you had another girl in your bed." you tease, turning to face him. He does the same so now you find each other staring into the eyes of the other.

Kuroo smiles, hand lifting up to ruffle your ashen locks, sliding down afterwards to cup your cheek. "Sounds like a plan." You giggle and placed your hand on top of his, admiring how big it was compared to your slender and soft one.

"Goodnight, Tetsu..." You trail off as your eyes slowly closed. Kuroo found it ridiculous how you can fall asleep in a matter of seconds. He realized you were already asleep when your breathing finally slowed down just after a few seconds of him admiring your worry free face.

His hand was still on your cheek, while yours was barely hanging onto his until it finally slid down his wrist to rest on the mattress. Kuroo smiles softly at you, his arms reaching out to wrap around your slender frame to gently pull you closer to him as if he was afraid to brake you.

Once he was comfortable with the position of you curled closely to him, he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and sighs, brushing a few stray strands from your forehead. He leans in and places a soft, but lingering kiss in the space between your eyebrows, chuckling when he saw the creases relax from his touch.

"Goodnight, [Name]"

Maybe he'll tell you what he feels when he's ready. There's no need to rush. Being with you was enough for him to be at ease even if you were blasé to his feelings. He would wait until the time is right for both of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN U BELIEVE KUROO CAN BE THIS SAPPY SJKHDFSJKFHDSJFH need me a man like Kuroo Tetsurou
> 
> AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BOI IWAIZUMI HAJIME MAY YOUR ARMS REMAIN AS BEEFY AND TONED AS EVER
> 
> Has anyone watched Boku no Hero Academia? Cuz boi, it was so stressful to watch that I literally kept yelling at my screen bUT IT"S SO GOOD??? How come I didn't know about it sooner?! (Me @ Haikyuu!! lmaooo)
> 
> Song: At 1AM by The Subways
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	13. Hard Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, if only you did study well —"
> 
> "Oh wow, thanks. I did not know that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate college :) and it's just the second week. well anyway, ANOTHER CHAPTER YAAAAAY I literally started writing this yesterday (I think?) and finished as I type this lmfao AND WE HAD LIKE 4 DAYS OF NO CLASSES CAN U BELIEVE I can't cuz damn I had like 2 days of classes this week lmao this is the only good thing that happened this week.
> 
> Also I've been wondering. What is/are your favorite chapter/s? Mine personally is We're Going To Be Friends (Chapter 3) because of Akaashi lmfao I like his friendship with [Name]-chan for some reason.
> 
> ANYWHO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!!

"Whoa. You look like shit." Was what your roommate had said from the moment you walked into the apartment.

He was just lounging on the sofa, playing Mario Kart with your Nintendo Switch — he was actually more excited than you were when your father had sent it to you — trying hard not to toss the controller in frustration every time an online player had threw shells (especially the cursed blue shells) at his character of choice. It was raining today so he decided against visiting Bokuto and Akaashi to watch them practice, and gain a little more knowledge about their play style.

That is until you barged in, looking your absolute worse.

You clenched your fists, biting down on your lower lip to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall from your now glistening eyes. A mere glance was all he received before you sprinted towards your room to change out of the damp clothing.

Apparently you had forgotten your umbrella and you really didn't give a shit anymore since your day was already the worst you've ever had in a while.

Kuroo continued to sit in silence, minus the pitter-patter from the rain as he pondered the thought of going to check if you were alright.

Though his thoughts were halted to a stop when you came out of your room, now sporting a hoodie that was a little too big on you that it had once again covered your shorts.

"Hey, why the long face?" He asks, brows furrowed in concern when your lips quivered with your eyes once again glistened with unshed tears.

You shook your head and slowly walked towards him and he was fast enough to react as he dropped the controller beside him, just in time to pull you into his embrace. You immediately wrap your arms around his torso as sobs wracked your entire delicate frame. The thought of you crying was definitely foreign to him as he never ever saw you this worked up about something so he really had no idea what to do except to hold you close to him in hopes of calming you down.

"Hey, hey. What's got you crying?" He coos, "Look at me. What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asks, eyes looking down at you with concern as his hand rubbed comforting circles against your back and he waits patiently for you to take your time to compose yourself.

A shaky breath went past your lips as you look up at him with tears still streaming down your supple and now red cheeks. Your hands went up to your face so you could wipe the tears away with the sleeves of your hoodie, "This d-day was total shit and I-I —" you hiccupped, "got so upset that I started crying."

"Awe, babe..." you were too upset to even acknowledge the pet name and you just sigh and rest against his chest, fiddling with your fingers as you let yourself be held by your roommate, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I guess..." you purse your lips in response, huddling closer to him for more warmth, "My day was rather interesting despite the bullshit."

He chuckles, his long fingers combing through your lightened hair, "Let's hear it then." He says with a gentle tone to his voice and it took you a few seconds to register what he had said. It was somehow... different, albeit refreshing to hear him talk like in that kind of tone, heck, you didn't even know his voice could be that comforting to listen to.

"Well, it started when —"

* * *

_"But sensei! I can't accept this I —" you sigh, biting down on your lip as you ran your fingers through your hair, miffed at your professor who was starting to get on your nerves, "Are you sure you can't give me another chance to take this quiz again?" You plead, showing your paper with a score that didn't even reach half of the passing rate._

_You professor sighs as she takes of her glasses, pinching her nose bridge in mild irritation, "As I've told you before, [Last Name]. I can't just give another special quiz to a_ _student. Only if half or even more of the class fails then maybe I would," she blinks, giving you a blank stare, "Besides, if you would have just studied well —"_

_"But I did study!" You cut her off with a huff, not even bothering to apologize that you had interrupted her sentence. You indeed studied during the previous night, but by the time the quiz papers were handed to you and your classmates, your mind decided to mentally conjure a black hole that sucked every thought you had, including the topics you spent hours upon hours of memorizing. Even if you tried hard enough to remember the material you reviewed, there was no use._

_"Then that does not excuse the fact you failed this quiz. The good thing I can say that this won't really affect your grade that much." She says, obviously trying to comfort all of the thoughts that was wracking your brain. Even if what she says was partially true, you'd rather do well in class than half-ass it. Call it being a perfectionist but it still sucked that you couldn't reach your own standards._

_"As reassuring as that sounds, it's just frustrating to think that I could've done better with quiz," you sigh, pursing your lips as you shoved the paper back in your bag, "I apologize with my rashness, sensei." You bow in apology._

_"It's alright. You aren't the first student who came up to me to question the same thing." She cracks a smile and you nod in response, walking away from her silently to leave the classroom._

_"[Name]-chan! Let's go, I'm hungry!" Oikawa calls as he struts up next to you, throwing an arm around your shoulders. The brunette smiles down at you in anticipation and you merely sigh, giving him a lop-sided smile in return._

_"Sure thing. Let's go, Tooru." You say and the both of you made your way towards the bustling cafeteria._

_Oikawa blinks in mild surprise at you addressing him by his first name, also at the fact that you didn't slap or shrug his arm away from your shoulders. In short, he was slightly concerned that you weren't being the usual spit-fire he was so used to riling up. It somehow felt unnatural seeing you so calm and quiet that it made him think you were a clone or something._

_He really needs to stop watching those documentaries about extraterrestrial beings that may inhabit the galaxy._

_The setter continues to accompany you in silence and when he was sure that you weren't paying much attention to him — to which he normally would've tried to get when just felt like being an annoying shit, he plucks his phone from his pant pocket._

**_Shittykawa_ **  
_IWA-CHAAAAAAN_  
_I THINK THERES SOMETHIN WRNG WITH [NAME]_  
_WAHT IF TEH ALIENS REPLACED HER_

 **_Iwa-chan_ **  
_Assikawa shut the fuck up im in class right now_  
_And dont be a fucking idiot aliens are not real dumbass_  
_Also type properly. What are you? Five?_

* * *

"Well, if only you did study well —"

"Oh wow, thanks. I did _not_ know that." You rolls your eyes, "Honestly, Tetsurou. Have you even tried to comfort anyone else besides me?" You snort, hitting him lightly on the chest.

He grunts in return, "It's not everyday someone comes up to me and starts sobbing, much less a girl." He chuckles, ruffling your hair as he sniffs, brow furrowing when he realized you smelt strongly of freshly brewed coffee which was weird since your shift wasn'y that long today, unless — "Is there a legitimate reason why you reek of coffee?"

A giggle went past your slightly chapped lips, your delicate finger tracing circles on his maroon, knitted sweater as you marveled the softness of the material. "I was getting to that actually —"

* * *

_"Bonjour! Welcome to — Oh! [Name]-chan hi!" Sugawara grins bright as you came trudging into the café. Ever since the ashen haired man started working, your shifts ended a little bit early from before but still, the manager pays you well from your excellent work and contribution to the café._

_"Hi, Kou-kun." You sent him a half-assed smile when you reached the counter that separated you both, arms resting on the marbled surface "I'll have the usual today, and cookie." You say, handing him a few bills._

_Sugawara seemed to notice your sudden dampened mood, contrasting from the usual, bright energy (that could almost rival a certain sun-child and a loud libero) emitting from you whenever you dropped by the café to visit him or Iwaizumi. The man purses his lips as his brows furrowed in concern along with._

_"[Name]? Is something bothering you?" Sugawara pops the question as he walks towards one of the coffee-maker machines to stare on your drink and you followed, somehow finding his presence enough to comfort your sullen mood plus the rather loud hiss coming from the foaming machines that one of the workers were using._

_"I —" You pout, "I failed this day's quiz." You looked away to the side, somehow going shy underneath Sugawara's calculating, albeit concerned gaze. "And I was trying to ask for another chance but the prof. wasn't having any of it."_

_"Aw, [Name]. I'm sure it won't affect your current GPA, right?" You nod, "Then there's nothing to worry about!" Sugawara beams, his smile somehow calming you from your racing thoughts. "It's just one quiz, I'm sure you'll ace the next one." His smile dimmed into a softer one, along with his eyes that shone with sympathy._

_A shrug was all you could manage to do in reply._

_A delighted sigh left your lips when you felt the warmness of the bittersweet drink slide down your throat, somehow finding comfort in the smooth-jazz music that was quietly playing in the background, accompanied by the chattering from the other customers that made themselves at home in the warm café._

_"Hey." You look up to stare into the eyes from your hazel-eyed friend,  sporting his casual clothes as he smiles down at you. "My shift ended so I came here to sit with you."_

_You smile too in response, watching him sit across from you, also holding a drink from the café itself, "You really didn't have to do that. I'm sure you're busy."_

_He shakes his head, "Nah. Besides, you looked like you needed some company with that kicked puppy look on your face." He winks, sipping onto his drink and you couldn't help but to giggle in response to the action as you reached out for yours as well. But you seemed to not pay attention to where your drink actually was because by the time your finger had brushed against the paper cup, you had pulled onto it quiet harshly which caused it to tip over, and when you tried to prevent it from spilling, it splattered onto you so now your shirt and yourself was drenched with the warm coffee._

_You groan, feeling uncomfortable at the slickness of your shirt clinging to your skin, "Fucking hell. Does someone up there hate me or what?!" You whine, grabbing the tissues as you tried to dry yourself._

_You narrow your eyes at Sugawara who was trying (but failing) to hide the growing smile on his falsely angelic features, "I have an extra shirt if you want." He offers, but you shook your head in decline._

_"Its fine, I have an extra shirt anyway" and you were silently glad you were. It would've been awkward to wear a guy's shirt._

_Then again, you did wear one of Kuroo's shirts in the past. But that doesn't count... Right?_

_"Then you could at least have my drink." Now that you can accept._

_"Have I ever told you that I love you?"_

_He smirks, a little out of character for his usually bubbly aura but you were quite used to this mischievous side of him, "Well, you did tell me you loved how I worked with my mouth and fingers —"_

_"Please keep this PG, Kou-chan."_

_"That's not what you had said when I —"_

_"No matter how beautiful you are, I will not hesitate to punch your pretty face, Sugar!"_

* * *

"Sugawara seems like an interesting... person." Kuroo smiles, though his eye twitched with irritation at the mention of the former setter that you hooked up previously. Jealously was surely an ugly thing but he couldn't help feeling that since — well, since he liked you in more ways than one.

You grin, as it almost instantly dimmed into faint smile curled on your lips, "He is, isn't he?" You say with such fondness that was enough to make him gag.

You couldn't see but your roommate rolled his eyes, scrunching up his nose in obvious distaste towards the guy who saw you in your naked glory, "Is this the part where you tell me another reason why your day was shitty?"

"Yeah. So like, I went to the —"

* * *

_"I — oh my god... Is that really my hair?!" You scream, pointing at yourself in the mirror as with eyes frantically blinking, not believeing what you were seeing and hoping that all of this was just a sick dream. "I thought it was supposed to stay silver?!" You whine to the hairstylist that looked even more panicked than you were._

_"It was supposed to but apparently I grabbed the wrong box!" She bows deeply, "I'm so sorry!"_

_You click your tongue as you pout at the reflection of yourself in the mirror, lifting up a strand of your now rose-toned hair. It wasn't that you disliked the color, it just caught you by surprise since you weren't actually thinking about changing the color sooner, much less in a pink tone. Plus, it'll give you a run of your money. No wonder it took hours when they worked with your hair. You just hoped your crowning glory won’t fall off over night._

_But the more you observed your bright hair, you sort of started to like how it complimented your eyes and skin tone. So with a soft hum of approval, "its fine. I kind of like it anyway. Just give me a trim."_

_"Hai!" The worker saluted and went to work with your hair once more, determined to nit mess up the simple request._

_By the time you finished receiving the treatment, you realized that the money in your purse was not enough to cover everything so you had to call Akaashi to see if you could borrow a bit of cash. To your relief, he said it was fine and told you he would be at, wherever you are soon._

_"Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know it'll cost this much." You fiddled with your fingers that rested on your lap, waiting patiently for your friend on one of the waiting chairs._

_The worker waved you off, "It's alright! It was my fault anyway since I got the wrong color! I'm sorry I couldn't let you have it for free though. Our manager can be scary sometimes..."_

_"[Name]?"_

_"Keiji!" A relieved cheer tore from your throat as you raced towards the pretty setter, engulfing him in an embrace as you looked up at him in gratitude._

_Akaashi blinks, eyes slightly widening at your rose gold hair. "Cute..." he blurts out, observing the way your hair framed your small face._

_"What was that, Keiji-kun?"_

_I mean, you look great [Name]." His cheeks warmed, "I didn't know you liked pink."_

_"Honestly, this was an accident. My hair was supposed to stay silver."_

_Akaashi hums in thought as he follows you to the receptionist to pay for everything. "It suits you though. At least people won't confuse you with being related to Bokuto-san"_

_"Imagine the heartbreak he'll feel once he sees me."_

_Akaashi visibly paled. "I'd rather die." He shudders at the thought of a distraught Bokuto whining about how you betrayed him._

* * *

"Well, you actually look good for once." Kuroo grins, twirling a strand of your rose colored hair with his long finger and he marvels how the light had shone onto the soft tresses.

"My foot looks more handsome than you are, asshole. Besides, there's more to the story," with a huff, your finger had pointed to te scratch on your cheek.

Kuroo blinks owlishly as he stares at the wound in concern, "what the fuck happened to that?"

"I got into a fight with this chick on the streets. Thankfully it wasn't inside the campus or I would've been suspended for violence against another student." You roll your eyes, clicking your tongue in annoyance when you remembered what happened just a few hours ago.

Kuroo eyes you disapprovingly, just in time when you looked up at him to witness his disappointment. "Are you crazy? What if one of the staff saw you and reported you to the dean?"

"Relax, we weren't even surrounded by a crowd. More or less, it was only Akaashi who witnessed it along with my senpai's friends." your lips pursed into a pout, flicking his nose to which he scowls at.

"Senpai?" Kuroo wonders.

You nod, checking your nails, "Yeah. She was a dancer for the club but she quit when our leader decided for me to be one of the front liners. In short, I took her place. She was probably bitter at the thought of us winning every competition because of me, not to sound boastful. Plus, I used to date the guy she liked so she probably blew up the moment she saw me." You groan, "Kei was right. My college life is a shit show full of drama."

You sniff, "She basically started saying some irrelevant shit that wasn't even true. So I just stared at her until she was done and then I decked her in the face and yeah, everything went physical from there to which why I got this scratch." You shrug as your fingers hovered over the said, fresh wound.

"... Did you win?"

"Fuck yeah I did!" You beam, "I think Akaashi looked terrified at the time but of course I assured him that I was fine." You giggle, "Then it started to rain, as you saw when I came home drenched in water."

Kuroo was beyond speechless after you explained yourself. Who knew you were tough enough to actually fight with someone, nonetheless in the physical sense. Though that thought alone was strangely attractive to him. He can just imagine your wiping the blood from your lips, skin shining from sweat as you delivered one last blow into a strangers face. He literally got goosebumps at the thought of you being that intimidating.

"Well I'm going to sleep." You say as you pat his chest, "Thanks for being my pillow." A warm smile curled onto your lips as pushed yourself up slightly to place a soft, chaste kiss on his cheek in appreciation for lending you his ear.

Kuroo could only blink in response at the action as you stood up to stretch your limbs, feeling slightly cramped from how you curled up in his lap for an unnecessary amount of time, "It's like six in the evening?"

"Time isn't real." and with that, you retreated to your room, feeling a lot better from your sour mood you were in earlier.

Kuroo remained seated on the couch, processing the earlier events with his fingers brushing over the spot that your lips has touched, and just then, his cheeks went aflame. He groans, covering the half of his face in fear of you suddenly walking out of your room to witness the red trail on his cheeks as he grabs his phone that rested on the kotatsu. "Fuck..!"

 **_Kubroo_ **  
_bruh_  
_im in deep shit_

 **_Brokuto_ **  
_is this about my best gurl [Name]_  
_its about her huh_

 **_Kubroo_ **  
_was it that obvious_

 **_Brokuto_ **  
_dude_  
_ur like_  
_whipped_  
_and i can see y_  
_im pree sure errone knows dat_

 **_Kubroo_ **  
_fuck u_

 **_Brokuto_ **  
_< 3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boi I really need a man like Kuroo goddamn I wonder what it feels like when he hugs you really tight to him? Will he be warm? Who knows. Kuroo's is so sweet when he wants to be lmao can u believe.
> 
> BTW I'm like so smitten with Bokuto's stage actor (yoshimotokouki on Instagram) he's so cute??? His Jaw-line looks sturdy??? His lips look kissable??????? God I've been raving about him all week I wanna date him I cry.
> 
> Song: Hard Times by Paramore
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	14. Shape Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, hey, I wasn't dissing on your music taste, sweetheart."
> 
> "Yeah but you were about too!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been on my mind for days now (plus it was already written on my list lmfao) AND SOMEHOW I got an idea for another fan-fic (Celebrity!Haikyuu Character x Fan!Reader, anyone? ;)) I just don't know who the main love interest should be so I'll probably be making a poll as soon as I got the plot figured out and such HAHAHA
> 
> ALSO IM SO SHOOK. I LITERALLY HIT 3000 HITS WHILE I WAS OUT DRINKING WITH MY COUSIN LMFAO THANK YOU GUYS FOR THAT!!
> 
> Honestly, I wasn't expecting for any positive feed-back (because I'm still a novice in this whole writing thing) I still remember the first time I uploaded the first two chapters and got like 70 hits and looking at it now, I'm more that happy to be receiving so much hits in just a span of a month? Like, that's really amazing and I'm honestly so emotional about it all so thank you guys for supporting my work until now! (especially to those who comment regularly, sharing their thoughts on every chapter. Ya'll know who you are and I love you guys <3)
> 
> ANYWAY, all sappy thoughts aside, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER.

" _I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it, I'm just feeling low, feeling low_ ," Kuroo blinks as he watches you mouth the lyrics that continued after the wards that your soft voice sung out, his eyes flickering towards your laptop that had the iTunes window open. The man continues to gaze at the application, eyes scanning every song — that were mostly from the western countries mind you — that you had listed on it.

"I have no idea what the song means —" He jerks his head towards your laptop that rested in front of you, "but I'm intrigued. Is that all you listen too?" He inquires, leaning against the wall as he shifts his legs into a more comfortable position for him to type.

Your typing halts as you gave him a side glance, nodding enthusiastically, "She's basically singing about her one-sided love for her best friend, which is a girl by the way —" Kuroo nods in response, though most of his attention was directed towards the final piece he was typing out for the thesis project, "and how she only gets to do... what couples do in her head. So basically, she's writing fan-fiction in her mind to make up for her unending pining." Kuroo snorts but lets you continue on with your explanation, "and no, I have a few songs from our own country and some from Korea as well."

"Is that the one you were crying about the last time I walked in here? Some guy called Rap Monster and a song called 'Do You' or something?"

Your eyes narrowed at the appearance of his smirk, "Excuse me, princess! But that song was a masterpiece."

"Hey, hey, I wasn't dissing on your music taste, sweetheart."

"Yeah but you were about too!"

"No — okay maybe."

Deciding it was best to ignore his usual jabs, you turn your attention back to the task at hand, which was creating a power point presentation for your thesis that was days away for you and your partner to present in front of the class, along with the professor and a few board of judges to critique your work.

" _Tell me am I going crazy? Tell me have I lost my mind? Am I just afraid of lovin'? Or am I not the lovin' kind?"_ You sang, looking down at the keyboard as the words left your lips in a soft tone.  He was beyond confused when he saw that longing look in your eyes when you smiled. Just what did the song mean to you to have you look so lost and conflicted?

A while later with you two basking in the comfort of your room along with clicks of the keyboard accompanying the mellow atmosphere, the sound of a computer generated xylophone filled Kuroo's ears. At first, he was slightly confused at the sudden change from rock to this current song playing but slowly grew interested when different instruments had decided to join the on-going melody of the lively song.

He could tell that you liked the song, from the way your hair swayed along as you bobbed your head to the beat while you hummed to the tune, " _Say boy, let's not talk too much, grab on my waist on put that body on me~"_

Kuroo laughs as he watches you belt out the song. You were slightly off key but that's just because you were screaming the lyrics and dancing in the most ridiculous way you could in front of him. Hey, even if you were one of the best dancers that attended the university, you knew how to let loose.

"This was not the kind of lap dance I was expecting but that'll do." He snickers, hooded eyes trailing all over your body as you continue to make up ridiculous dance moves as you go, ranging from flailing your arms all over the place to jumping around the expanse of the available floor room.

To his surprise, a melodic laugh spilled from your lips at his words; eyes sparkling under the warm lights of your room as you paused to catch your breath. "I have my quirks," you giggle, a hand coming up to cover your mouth as you did, "lap-dancing just isn't my thing."

"How about a little bit of slow dancing then, hmm?"

"Wha —" You didn't get a chance to even finish what you had to say in response to his suggestion, because he now held you by your hand as he twirled you around. He chuckles at the squawk of surprise escaping your lips when you had almost lost your footing on the carpeted floor.

"Kuroo you dork!" A very unattractive snort was heard from you as you laughed, but said roommate still found it adorable as he dipped you down, a grin settling onto his mouth, gazing at your now reddened face from laughing too much, in adoration.

"Too bad you're stuck with me until we graduate." He smiles as you playfully groaned at his answer.

* * *

 

Kuroo wasn't particularly into dancing, that was already a given fact since half of his brain capacity had volleyball permanently swirling in it. Sure the routines were cool, either ranging from sexy to the point he could decipher it as "sex on stage" — he received a slap from you — or downright bad-ass from all those fast-paced moves that had him gawking at the precision when executed.

But, he was totally a fan of it as long as it involved you and you alone.

Call it being biased, but it was the truth. There was just something about your stage presence that drew his full interest in. That or he just had a big, fat crush on you.

Yeah, it was probably the latter.

"It's nice to see you show up, Tetsu." You grin as you combed your fingers through your hair. He could only nod in response, not finding the strength to open his mouth from how unbelievably sexy you looked with your sports bra along with the yoga pants that was hugging your legs  _and_  ass in all the right places. He feared that there was a possibility of the black tights incident happening once again if you don't change into something more subtle soon.

"You look good, [Name]!" Nishinoya praises, flashing you the thumbs up and you grinned in response as you ruffled his hair in appreciation for that comment.

Kuroo pouts and looks elsewhere.

"I'm surprised you guys are here as well. Was practice cancelled?"

"Nope! It's a rest day! Besides we didn't really have anything to do so we decided to tag along." Oikawa grins. You became slightly weary when his gaze continued to linger on your form, which made you slightly conscious of your body,  _slightly._ You were already used to wearing something as revealing as what you were wearing right now but Oikawa's gaze was slightly unnerving.

Kuroo, who had probably sensed your uneasiness, smacked the back of the brunette's head, emitting a whine from him, "Can you please stop staring at her like you’re going to devour her in seconds? Besides, I don't think Tsukishima will appreciate your lack of decency." Kuroo scowls.

Well, someone had to take care of Oikawa’s tendencies, especially when your cousin wasn’t there to witness the setter’s idiocy and his protective side always rose to the surface whenever he felt threatened in the presence of someone who also had an interest in you. Teammate or not, he was not afraid to resort to his physical strength to prove a point.  

A few moments later, Hinata and Kageyama finally arrived, along with Tsukishima who'd rather lounge around at his shared apartment with freak duo and Yamaguchi – who was unfortunately studying in a different school - than being in the presence of his idiotic teammates.

However, seeing Oikawa and Kuroo was invited to watch as well, he thought it'd be best to keep an eye on them to prevent the risk of the troublesome duo trying anything with you.

A clap had shook the volleyball club from their thoughts as they returned their attention to you. "Mia, play the song on my signal alright?" Your fellow dancer nods as she saunters towards the stereo system where a laptop was propped on. You nod and gestured for Kouki, a fairly attractive male dancer you had been dancing with during your early college years, to approach you. The man walks towards you with grace, standing behind you as you both got into your positions.

Kuroo's eyes widened upon recognizing the familiar song. The first few notes of the xylophone echoing throughout the mirrored room accompanied by the beat-box coming in after.

Kouki and you did a routine which involved very close contact on the first half of the intro. You twirled on your heel to face him, grasping onto his arms as you swayed your hips from side to side, following the beat of the song as you went on with performing the choreography.

Your roommate and his team could only watch in silent awe as you moved with grace along the expanse of the dance studio, performing a series of fast-paced pops and swerves. Most of your team couldn't help but to smirk at the entranced look on the Volleyball team's faces, except Tsukishima who was already used to seeing you transform into a completely different person when you were in your own world of dance.

" _I'm in love with your body — oh I oh I oh I oh I!_ " Kuroo gulps as you start rolling your hips at that part you had sang once with your beautiful voice when he previously hung out in your room. Your hands trailing from your neck down to your torso as you continue gyrating your hips along the beat, leaning from side to side, shifting so that your backside was facing the team before twirling once more to face them again.

" _I'm in love with the shape of you_!"

Kuroo was more than glad that your performance had ended. He feared he wouldn't be able to last if that really alluring show you put on went on a bit longer.

* * *

You were  _this_  close to punching Kuroo Tetsurou in the face.

Ever since that particular dance practice that the Volleyball team had the privilege to witness, your roommate had never ceased the opportunity to play the song 'Shape of You' whenever you were in his vicinity. You didn't even want to think about the possibility of the guy searching google for the translation of the song (into Japanese) plus what it actually meant. Because boy, no matter how catchy the song was, he still would like to know what it was about.

One example that started all of this was when you came home exhausted and on the verge of passing out if it wasn't for the craving you had for your usual black tea with milk and sugar.

Your sock-clad feet padded quietly on the polished, wooden floors as you made your way to the kitchen, sighing as you stood on your toes to reach for the box of tea bags. Once you poured the hot water into your cup, you turned around to rest against the counter, yawning quiet loudly as you rubbed your face, which was the exact moment where your roommate had stepped out of his room, clutching his phone.

The atmosphere remained quiet and tranquil, even if you both found the other staring at each other with equally blank faces. However, just as you were about to say something, Kuroo had tapped on the screen of his phone and the damned song started to play from where he left off.

"Kuroo, what the fuck?"

Did you regret introducing him to western music? Maybe.

This continued in for the next few days and it was increasingly making you hate the song bit by bit whenever he had the opportunity to play the song.

There was an instance where when you had left the shower, "Shape Of You" was already blaring through the living room speakers and Kuroo had that smug grin on his face while you gave him an exasperated look.

You took his hair gel in revenge because there was no way his hair stood up that way naturally.

"I swear on my tea I will murder you if I hear you play that song one more time."

"KUROO I SWEAR TO  _GOD_  I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

" _FUCKING —_ "

Yeah, you were pretty much ticked off that your roommate continued to harass you with the godforsaken song.

* * *

The afternoon was quiet peaceful. The rain calming your senses as you continued to lay on your bed while burying yourself in a quite large hoodie you were wearing in replacement for your blanket that was currently in the dryer.

You progressively grew bored listening to the non-stop pitter-patter of the rain that continued to hit your window that you were currently staring out of, sitting up so you could get an even better view of the usual packed city of Tokyo even if the rain was continuing to pound mercilessly down on the pedestrians.

Deciding you could annoy Kuroo for the time being, you grabbed your handheld gaming console along with your phone as you trudged towards his room.

The said roommate look up from his laptop and swerves on his desk chair too look at you, one of his eyebrows raised as if to question the fact that you barged into his room unannounced.

"I got bored. 'M just gonna hang around a bit." Is what you answered as you flopped onto his bed carelessly as if it was yours. Which it was but you get the point.

"Sure, it's not like you _always_ hang in my bed every day."

You look up from your console, sending him a half-assed scowl. "Shut up. I pretty much own the place, Tetsu." Kuroo chuckles as he shakes his head at your response, attention returning back to his laptop and typing away for the paper he had to finish by tonight.

Despite the fact that you were currently hanging in a guy's bedroom, you really didn't think much of it since you were indeed in his room 90% of the time, probably due to the fact that you felt it was better basking in the comfortable silence with someone you were close with. Plus, you get lonely sometimes.

Kuroo on the other hand, couldn't really concentrate much on his five page essay. How could he though? The fact that you were laying on  _his_  bed, looking all vulnerable with how you carelessly sprawled your limbs on the surface of the mattress got him thinking of ideas that he shouldn't be getting in a presence of a girl that he likes.

It clearly didn't help the fact that he could almost see your ass peeking underneath the flimsy fabric of your hoodie and with just a little movement, he was sure it could expose the skin underneath.

 _'You're killing me.'_ he thinks to himself as he glances at you sideways. He lets out a shaky breath as he looks back at his paper that was (thankfully) a few words away from finishing his assignment.

Then he got an idea.

You may hate him for it but he was sure it was worth the opportunity and maybe it would help with the problem growing in his pants.

So he drowns out the nagging feeling of you possibly committing homicide and clicks on play.

" _Last night you were in my room, and now my bed sheets smell like you..."_ he ignored the sudden dark aura swirling around your form as you slowly sat up, a blank look fixated on your face doing so.

It was a miracle he had the song paused exactly on that part.

"I'm in love with the shape of you~" he grins as he wiggles his eyebrows.

He received a pillow to his face as you grumbled and stomped your way out of his room.

Kuroo laughs as he goes back to add the final touches to his paper, smiling to himself as his thoughts wander back to you.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Kuroo likes it when you dance tsk tsk. I'm surprised the boy has enough self control to prevent himself from jumping your bones lmao and cousin Tsukishima will forever remain protective until you're old with like 10 grandkids *sighs* So yeah, let me know if you have any suggestions with the Celebrity!Haikyuu Character/Fan!Reader I'm planning on writing (soon I hope lol) like who should be the main love interest and what kind of celebrity they should be! Until next week my dudes ( ᐛ )و
> 
> Songs mentioned (in order):  
> SLEEPOVER by Hayley Kiyoko  
> Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix  
> Shape Of You by Ed Sheeran
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	15. Little Things

A sigh went past Kuroo's lips as he lounges on the couch, not particularly having any energy to leave the apartment and do something to past time like you currently were. He shifts onto his side so he was facing the TV that was playing some show he had no knowledge about. It was only on so it could provide some background, making it feel less lonely without you bouncing around the spacious are of the apartment.

Speaking of his downright annoying but lovable roommate, his thoughts never ceased to drift back to you. Kuroo admits it was quite troublesome at first, seeing it sometimes did hinder his thought process whenever he had to study for an exam or just in general. But he grew out of the annoyance and let the thoughts wander around his mind freely, he got used to it since you practically lived together so there was no point in trying to forget about you only to see your face daily.

Now, Kuroo Tetsurou was always the observant type, that was already a given fact since his senses, especially when it came to Volleyball can come close to being almost inhuman. He was just that good with reading people and such, whether he observes their body language, facial expressions or even with how their eyes can't seem to focus on one thing, he can pretty much guess what was on your mind.

You silently hated him for it, especially when he knows you were upset and he will bot rest until you voice out your troubling thoughts to him. You admit he can be quite selfless sometimes, despite it being annoying.

Furthermore, being his usual observant nature, he came across a few different quirks of yours which he found endearing.

**Quirk #1: The kitchen nook/bar was your 2nd best comfort zone.**

It was already obvious from the start, he pretty much knew this was a given fact ever since he started living with you. If you weren't in your room, you'd probably be hanging at the bar with your laptop or phone in hand.

It was quite strange really. He once suggested that the couch was a lot more comfortable than the bar stool plus, he was slightly concerned that you always hunched your back whenever you sat there. But you being the stubborn and defiant soul that you are, you merely shrugged and found different ways to make yourself comfortable in the rather small bar stool, it was a good thing that it had a backrest or you would've probably started having back problems.

Now back to why it was endearing to him, there were a few factors involved with that reasoning. One, he gets to see your face whenever he was in the living room, playing away on the gaming console, whether you were just there, not talking or there and talking his head off even if you were a few meters away, he was more than glad to be in your presence. Something about the aura that surrounds you feels like home to him, scratch that, you  _are_ home to him — he mentally smacks himself for being sappy.

In addition to that, you just looked really cute perched on top of the bar stool, a little hunched over whenever you squealed and typed away on your laptop — you probably saw one of your ships on tumblr, who knows? — sometimes, scrunching your nose cutely whenever you saw something that you weren't too fond of. You were too cute for him to handle and he might even just die on the spot if you continue with your cute habits —  _God,_ Bokuto was right he was whipped, no, he  _is_  whipped.

He didn't really know if he should yell at you or fuck you for it.

Kuroo blinks, "Why am I like this?" He grumbles to himself as his hands both smack his cheeks at the same time.

He honestly felt like he was back in high school again, during those times where he was pathetically pining over his first girlfriend.

**Quirk #2: Whenever you're nervous, uncomfortable or anything related to that, you had the tendency to fiddle with your fingers, bite your lower lip or rub your nose.**

It took him a while to actually notice the pattern whenever you did the small actions. It related to a certain level of nervousness you reached beyond that point. He could probably explain when using a scale of 1-10.

In levels 1-4 , you would either rub your nose or fiddle with your fingers. An example to that is when you had to present in class about a topic one of your professors had assigned you to discuss to the class. Now, you are a pretty confident person overall (your passion for dancing really helped for that) but it was different when you had to actually speak in front of a crowd. But it was no big deal really, everyone gets nervous whenever they had to talk in front of different people that may judge you.

From levels 5-10 however, is a different story. You would either bit your lip or fiddle with your fingers to the point you may harm yourself if you overdid it.

There was a few instances where you bit your lip a bit too much that it bled a little. He can remember that it was because a few guys decided to corner you against your locker, asking for your number but you refused because first of all, you had no idea who these guys were and there was no way in hell you'd give your personal information to total strangers.

You were extremely lucky that Kuroo came just in time before the guys could even lay a single finger on you. The guys were pretty much threatened by your roommate's presence, especially when he had that look of absolute murder etched on his face that was enough to send them running with their tails in between their legs.

Kuroo had to stay with you for the rest of the day in fear of it happening again, and also because you looked really shaken up from the experience that you couldn't stop fiddling with your fingers even on the way home.

Furthermore, that was the reason why he always stuck with you whenever you had breaks. He would even go as far as to wait for you to finish your classes.

So yeah, he was totally  _not_  acting like a protective boyfriend — pfft what?

**Quirk #3: You are very unaware in the mornings whenever you only get a few hours of sleep.**

The ravenette couldn't help but to let out a string off laughter whenever his mind wanders to the times where you almost looked like you were sleep walking whenever you stumbled into the living room with your eyes closed. He was amazed that you somehow, by magic probably, were able to navigate through the apartment despite your obviously dazed situation.

Though, there was one instance where he decided that enough was enough. It was really pathetic seeing you struggle with your morning routine, no matter how utterly adorable you looked with your eyes closed and your nose all scrunched up from the light coming through the windows.

"Good morning, sleepy-head~" he greets with a grin, sharp eyes following your every move until you stood in front of him.

You merely grunted in response, surprising him when you wrap your arms around his torso.

A chuckle reverberated from his chest which somehow soothed you, "Do you want tea?" He asks softly as he ruffles your hair.

You nod, hair tickling his bare chest.

He hums in response and lifts his arms so he could remove your arms around him, but you refused with a high-pitched whine and curled yourself further more into the warmth his body was emitting. He sighs, but chuckles when you refused to move away from him again. "Alright, alright. Just let me get the tea, then you can cuddle me all you want." And with just that, you immediately let him go so he could reach for the tea bags, only to wrap yourself around him once again when poked your nose, signaling it was fine to cuddle him again.

"Seriously, how can you live without me?"

A grumble was all you replied with.

**Quirk #4: You can't go to bed without a cup of tea.**

Alright, he already knows you had an almost unhealthy obsession with tea mixed with milk and sugar, but needing to drink at least one cup before bed sounds downright ridiculous.

But of course, he wasn't in the position to judge your preference, plus, it was kind of cute that you had a particular routine to follow (shower + skin care + tea = good night's sleep) before you could properly settle into bed. His routine (though not applicable when there was homework) consists of throwing his stuff everywhere, strip down to his boxer-briefs and flop onto his bed and let sleep take over ~~he could probably even jack-off whenever he was in a particularly horny mood.~~

Since you did, in fact, followed that routine almost religiously, there was one time where you almost lost your shit when you realized there was no tea left. You even had to force Kuroo out of his room so he could buy them for you.

"Why don't you buy them yourself?"

"Kuroo, it's obvious that there is no fucking way I'll leave this damn apartment with this mask on my face and in my sleeping clothes."

"Fair point. Black tea, right?"

"Good boy."

Regardless of how frustrating the whole dilemma was at that time, it was refreshing to see you all happy and excited when he placed the small carton of tea bags into your awaiting hands.

**Quirk #5: You absolutely loved loved _LOVED_ cuddling.**

This was probably his favorite habit of yours because it satisfied his need of being close to you and it satisfied your need of being comforted by a hug. It was definitely a win-win situation since there was not a day where your hugs weren't there to make an appearance and he definitely appreciated your obliviousness to the fact that he craved your touch.

The first time you both cuddled was fine. It was comforting yes and you felt really warm and soft in his arms and you seemed comfortable with it so he experimented and subtly held you tighter. He grinned to himself when you sighed in delight and leaned in further into him.

Though as time passed, he started craving your hugs more and more. Call him selfish but god, he really loved how you felt whenever his arms wrapped around your torso. Those were the only times where he can let his hands trail freely on your back without it being weird (honestly, what did he do to deserve a chill person like you?)

He lived for the moments whenever you initiated the cuddles, like that one time where you came home all pouty and in tears? Yep, he was totally over the moon when you clung onto him with no hesitation. What even made it better was the fact you sat on his laps without hesitation. Though he did felt bad for you during that time and even tried to comfort you but hello?! A hot girl was in his lap! Of course, Kuroo couldn't live without his boyish tendencies.

The man smiles to himself as he recalled those memories, ignoring the warm feeling settling on his cheeks as he did so. His eyes trailed over to the mentioned kitchen nook and visualized you sitting on there with a sweet smile on your face as you busied yourself with the laptop in front of you.

 **_Pain in the ass_ **  
_Hey_  
_What do u want for dinner later?_

 **_Annoying ass_ **  
_Can we have chicken curry_  
_Pls_  
_I've been craving_

 **_Pain in the ass_ **  
_Anything for u_  
_Extra spicy ??_

 **_Annoying ass_ **  
_U know me too well i love u_  
_I'll text u when i'm near gtg_

 **_Pain in the ass_ **  
_Ok take care_  
_I'll see u later_

Kuroo smiles down bitterly at the innocent 'I love you', "Yep. Bokuto's right. I  _am_  fucked." He groans and smacks his forehead, letting it drag down across his face as he saunters to the kitchen to start with the food you requested.

"The things I do for love —  _wait..._ " he drawls out blankly before his eyes widened comically at the words he just uttered, "Fuck. I'm in love with [Name]."

And that, ladies and gentlemen, was the day Kuroo Tetsurou realized he is in fact, in love with his thesis partner slash roommate, [Last Name] [Name].

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE BIH. BET YOU THOUGHT YOU SAW THAT LAST OF ME
> 
> WEREN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YOU HAHAHAHA I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS RIGHT AFTER I POSTED "Shape Of You" yesterday but there you go, Kuroo is in love and he doesn't know what to do with his newfound realization HAHAHA.
> 
> I was totally itching to post this chapter but I wasn't so sure if it would surprise you guys enough so SURPRISE!!!
> 
> Song: Little Things by One Direction
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	16. Q&A AKA I AM HERE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EYOOO MY DUDES. I decided to update a bit earlier cuz I'm going somewhere so I won't be updating the actual chapter tomorrow (SORRY IT'S FOR SCHOOL PURPOSES)
> 
> SO HERE IT IS, THE AWAITED Q&A
> 
> (It's quite long so I hope you won't die of boredom!)

**_For how long have you been writing?_ **

Well, I think I started writing back when I was in 8th grade.  
My first fan-fic was about Naruto with my OC as the main character who was supposed to end up with Sasuke lmfao *cringe* but then I stopped writing and literally just started again this year (in the middle of May) with this fan-fic hahaha so let's say it's been 3-4 years?

**_What do you study?_ **

I'm studying Architecture. Believe me when I say it's one of the most hardest majors out there because you're literally losing sleep over designing. Plus mathematics, lectures, activities etc. Despite how hard the course is though, it's fun (lol ikr) once you're with friends who are a positive influence on you and drives you to do your best.

**_Favorite ship?_ **

UM UH... I ACTUALLY SHIP A LOT OF SHIPS (probably everything. Even the ones I haven't found out yet LOL) I'll ship anything as long as Hinata is involved :^) everyone needs a little sunshine in their lives (*cough* me too *cough*)

But on a serious note, my favorite actually depends on the type of relationship we're talking about. If we're talking about pure fluff and little banters here and there, I'd go with TsukkiHina.

Now don't get me wrong, I love KageHina as well, but I just love TsukkHina a lil' bit more! The height difference is adorable plus the Sun and Moon symbolism gets me going! I actually started to ship them ever since sunshine Hinata and tall-ass asparagus Tsukishima met. I once read a head-canon about Tsukishima being even more of a little shit with his relationship with Hinata e.g. Him saying "That's unfortunate." and pulls Hinata close to him in a hug while Tanaka  and Nishinoya are whining about how single they are which I 101% agree with. I know it's not everyone's cup of tea, it's obvious most people ship KuroTsukki and KageHina more but bruh, rare-pairs are life.

THE OTHER ONE I LOVE SO MUCH IS BOKUROO/BOKURO. GOD DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED. First of all, I LOOOOVVEEE their friendship plus seeing them romantically involved makes me feel all soft inside and they make me believe in love in adDITION TO THAT, THEIR RELATIONSHIP IS SO FUN AAAAHHHH!! I WANT A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT WHERE YOU CAN BE A TOTAL IDIOT WITH YOUR SIGNIFICANT OTHER AND NOT FEARING OF THEM JUDGING YOU.

Other ship which I adore very very much is OiHina~ *gets shot* it's really cute to look at! I think the first time I encountered this blooming ship was when Oikawa first saw Hinata jump really high and was like "woooow!" During the practice match against Seijoh (plus that insane quick that left the pretty boi gob-smacked) AND WHEN OIKAWA FUCKING TOORU COMPLIMENTED HINATA SHOUYOU AFTER IT AAAAAHHHH — so yeah, OiHina.

**_Do you watch/read BNHA?_ **

HELL YEAH I DO OMFG I ADOPTED A LOT OF CHILDREN FROM THAT ANIME AKXJAJXJAK MIDORIYA IZUKU IS A PRECIOUS CINNAMON ROLL I HAVE TO PROTECT HIM!! Also I need to catch up with the manga dear lord.

 **_What_ ** **_ did _ ** **_Inspire you to write this fic? And what drives you to continue writing?_ **

SIT DOWN WITH A COUPLE OF SNACKS CUZ THIS MAY TAKE LONG (I hope it doesn't so I'm gonna try and summarize to the best I can)

Right, so during summer here in the Philippines, ya girl here was reading so much stuff on AO3, trying to find some quality™ reader-insert stories, sure I found a lot of amazing works but I couldn't help but to think, "I need more Kuroo/Reader stories pls." So I pretty much continued on my search until I grew bored and read some ships instead, plus I drew some Kuroo related art with me in it to fill in the void of not having much Kuroo fics (I KNOW SHAME ON ME. But I like drawing Kuroo even if his hair is a fucking disaster to draw jfc kill me™)

When April came along, my step-dad had decided to bring me, my mom and my siblings with him to Makati City (Taguig, I think) which was in Manila, for work. He said something about that he wanted to do that so he can focus on work better (yes I know, my dad is a sap when he wants to be but on most occasions he's aloof and prefers to be cooped up in his shared bedroom with my mom and my siblings to play video games and watch on Netflix. You can say I got that habit from him too LMAO)

So the day comes and here we are! In Makati City towards the apartment/condo he was renting (which was on the 25th floor wtf).

Now a reminder, the apartment was necessary to mention because that's where  _everything_  came into mind.

The first thing I thought when I stepped into the small but still spacious apartment was "This reminds me of Nekoma." I'm serious! The most color I could see everywhere was red! (Well, they were accent colors. The walls were cream-colored, thankfully) and when I thought of Nekoma, I thought of the crafty™ captain himself, Kuroo Tetsurou. So I looked around, and immediately decided to talk to a friend to update my arrival in the city and mentioned how the place reminded me of Nekoma.

After a few days of staying in there, I suddenly had an epiphany and imagined what it was like to have Kuroo as a roommate and so I told my friend about that as well and at one point I said, "Hey, what if I write a fan-fic that involves a reader being roommates with Kuroo?" And he pretty much agreed and that was the time where I started to write the first draft and wrote A LIST Kuroo/Reader scenarios.

I first thought of Reader-chan staying in the city with a friend for two weeks and Kuroo was her neighbor. But then I thought the time-span was a bit too short so I decided to make it a College/Roommate AU hahaha

What drives me the most to continue writing is you guys honestly. It's really motivating to see you and letting me know that you guys enjoying reading every chapter as much as I enjoy writing them *cries*

**_What made you choose Kuroo out of all the characters to be the Reader's love interest? Who were your other options for the role?_ **

WELL, I think it's pretty obvious I chose Kuroo since he's like my ultimate bias, and he's a pretty easy character to write about (I may or may not resemble Kuroo irl sshhh) and as mentioned in the previous question, the apartment itself made me think of Kuroo instantly.

My other options were Tsukishima Kei (I LOVE THAT SALTY TALL FRENCH FRY cuz I relate to him on a spiritual level) but of course, he ended up being our/your cousin who shared the same passion for dissing people ~~Oikawa.~~

Akaashi Keiji too but I somehow found him a bit difficult to write? I dunno why (Plus I liked the idea of Reader being the _BESTEST_ friends with him. Jealous Kuroo everyone?)

Iwaizumi Hajime was one of the top candidates too cuz like, I live for him to be mean to other people while he's a total sap for Reader-chan cuz he adores her so much, he cries when his pretty friend is being adorable as per usual aaaaAAAHHHH!

**_Favorite Haikyuu!! Character?_ **

IT'S YA BOI, KUROO TETSUROU!!

**_Favorite team?_ **

Oh no hm... that's kind of a hard question but if I had to pick one, I'd have to pick either Nekoma or Fukurodani (IM SORRY MY BBY CROWS!)

**_Favorite match?_ **

KARASUNO VS. AOBA JOHSAI (REMATCH IN S2) THE PETTINESS WAS SO FUCKING ENTERTAINING LMFAO GO KAGEYAMA MY DORKY BOI

**_FAVORITE SCHOOL CHEER?!_ **

*screams*  ** _GO GO LET'S GO LET'S GO DATEKO!_**

FUCKSKXJSBI I LOVE IT SO MUCH IT GETS ME PUMPED!! And whenever I re-watch Haikyuu!! I end up screaming along LOL

**_Have you read the manga or just watched the anime?_ **

BRUH AFTER I BINGE WATCHED THE ENTIRE ANIME I STRAIGHT UP READ THE MANGA (so yeah, I'm updated ;))

**_Where do you get the inspiration for some of the chapters (e.g. the face mask with Keiji, the instance with Sugawara and Reader etc.)?_ **

The one with Akaashi was by me because I have a skincare regimen and I use facial masks when my skin feels just ugh (and the peel of mask once a week). With Sugawara's, I think it was another head-canon where he's not actually as innocent as you think.

What I'm trying to say is that inspirations for me comes into mind randomly (either that or I just recall ridiculous moments that happened in my life) and I make sure to write them down so I wont forget. Plus, reading gives you ideas too! Along with writing prompts usually seen floating on tumblr.

**_What was the first draft of Chapter 1: Sleepover?_ **

Fuck. Um I'll just leave it here. Mind you it's really cringe-worthy KDJAJSKAJSKA

Fucking Roomates AU idk what the fuck to call this (that was literally the chapter title LMFAO)

"You know, I don't get why you even asked me for help when you'll be able to do it by yourself anyway," you roll your eyes as you wiped the bead of sweat that had slid down your cheek, sighing heavily from the creeping exhaustion you felt after hours of cleaning and making sure that everything in your unit wasn't out of place.

Well, maybe except the drafting table that stood smack dab in the middle of the living room with the perfect view of the television the condo unit provided.

Your friend groans from her position on the couch as she shifts onto her side to face you, "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Who wouldn't be? My roommate is going to be here soon."

She chuckles, shaking her head as she openly stared at you with a mischievous glint in her eyes, which made you uneasy. You're friend is known for her relentless teasing. "I still wonder why you even agreed on having a _male_ roommate. For all we know he might be a pervert or something."

"My intuition says he's not. He sounds nice and chill when we had a chat, talking about rules and stuff. Do's and don't's, what he can and cannot bring yada yada..."

"Still doesn't make sense why a _**male**_ of all people"

"I was desperate enough that I immediately accepted. He was also the first to call."

"... Now I'm starting to think you're the pervert here"

"Ha, ha very funny. My morals are too high to do such things."

She snickers, jumping onto her feet to stretch, "Never say never," she says with your name following after, "I gotta go. Duty calls at the café, I gotta take the night shift since an idiot decided to catch a cold.

"Oikawa?"

"Oikawa."

After that little conversation, she finally leaves which left you to plop on your sofa to rest. You may have taken a nap because the next thing you knew, you had fallen off of the couch when the doorbell rang, plus the loud ping of your phone. You glance at the lit screen and saw that a text was received, saying your roommate was already outside with his belongings.

"Coming!" You notified as you stumbled towards the door rubbing the sleep out of your eye as you yawned. Composing yourself, you finally unlocked the door revealing your so called roommate who happened to be this really good looking guy you swore you had already seen before.

"You look familiar, have we met?"

The guy grins, his eyes — feline like, mind you — boring into yours which slightly made you uncomfortable due to how intense it was, "I've been your classmate during our high school years in Nekoma."

You blink at his vague answer, tilting your head to further prove your confusion.

He sighs, "Nekoma's Volleyball captain during your third year?" Oh.

_Oh_

Somehow that was all it took before you snapped your fingers in realization, "You're that guy with the weird ass hair! Look your hair even looks the same now!"

He laughs — if you thought his voice was really attractive before, it was ridiculous to listen to when he does laugh — running his fingers through his gravity defying hair, "I'll take that as a compliment," you laugh along with him and finally let him inside your small but still functional home.

"It's not much but I assure you it feels like home once you settle in." You muse, looking up at him as he took in every single detail your home had to offer, his eyebrows raising in question to the drafting table that was in the middle of the living room.

"Ah, that," a soft chuckle pass your lips as you look at the drafting table, "I spent more time illustrating designs and such on that so I thought on moving it there, it was a pretty good idea when I first thought of it but then of course I got a roommate and it probably looks ridiculous and —" you cut yourself, embarrassed, "I was rambling, sorry."

Reader-chan was going to be an Architect student but then I decided to leave it unsaid so you guys can choose what program ya'll like better.

**_Who is the "Reader" inspired by? If it's inspired by you, what are the most similar traits between the two of you?_ **

Yes, Reader-chan is inspired by me. The most similar traits I can think of is that she's comfortable with being friends and being really close with boys! Believe it or not, most of my friends at uni are boys hahaha and my best friend (who introduced me to Haikyuu!! And the one I like) is a boy. And the fact that she pays close attention to what she wears is from me too hahaha like, Philippines is a really hot country but I'm sure as hell gonna wear that sweater cuz it goes well with my jeans and sneakers!

Plus the thing with tea + sugar + milk = perfection? Yeah that 100% applies to me I LOVE THAT SHIT! (Stereotypical as it may seem but I'm actually part British and my biological dad got me hooked on that PLUS DIPPING BISCUITS IN IT AAHHH!!)

She's inspired by a friend of mine too since Reader doesn't take shit from anyone (hence why she got in a fight with her senpai once back in Hard Times) and that friend literally will fight anyone especially for the ones she loves.

**_Besides Kuroo, who are the other characters that are legit romantically interested in the reader?_ **

OIKAWA TOORU ERRBODY!! (I think it was preeee obvious) You'll know why soon :)

Iwaizumi too but he made it clear that he wanted to stay just as friends because it was painfully obvious that Kuroo loves Reader so much it's pathetic to watch him pining over her really lmfao.

Bokuto already made a move but failed immediately as soon as he and Reader-chan stepped into the frat party which of course ended up with Reader-chan fucking our lovely Sugawara Koushi HAHAHAHAHA (poor Bo honestly). And yes, Bokuto was severely in a bad mood all week because of that. ("Bokuto-san it's been  _five days."_  *cries of anguish from Bokuto*)

**_How are you juggling your time between uni and this fic + the other fics you're planning to write? (Bless your schedule and finding time to write it even though Stress architorture)_ **

For starters, I got a crap ton of breaks! Believe me or not, I'll actually start writing a chapter usually at Friday nights, then finish around mid afternoon on Saturday. If I'm in a "perfectionist mood," I'd finish around Sunday!

The breaks from school help me a lot in plotting out the next chapter so yes, I write from Fridays-Saturdays :) so it won't interfere with my work that much.

**_What other anime do you watch? (Please say KNB)_ **

As of now, I'm currently watching Boku No Hero Academia, Boruto and Sakurada Reset (Sorry I don't watch KNB but I've been interested in watching though!)

Has anyone watched Yuri on Ice though? ;)

**_Besides the Celeb!AU, do you plan on writing other fics? Reader-insert/HQ!! or other wise._ **

I've always wanted to try a  _Secret Agent!Reader/Haikyuu!! Character/s!_ Like the Reader is a secret spy and the boys are just normal human beings living normally and somehow their lives turned upside down cuz they got accidentally involved in one of Reader's missions or something hahaha.

**_What are your favorite reader insert fics here in AO3?_ **

_I don't have a favorite one specifically but so far the ones I read here are pretty amazing!_

**_How do you choose the songs for the chapters or chapters for the songs?_ **

Well, I type out the chapter first and look for a song that fits the entire thing or look for a song and type something related to it. As easy it may look, it's pretty hard!

I still laugh at the fact that I typed "Songs about one-night stands" and "Songs about sex" in the google search bar, listened to a few and settled with Dive by Nirvana (Chapter 5: Dive) and the time where I typed "Songs about friendship" and Kanye's Clique came up (Chapter 7: Clique)

**_Have you just written or do you make outlines/sketches usually?_ **

I have a list actually! And when I get inspiration I write it in the said list so I wont forget to write for it. It's pretty handy if I do say so myself.

**_Is the story somehow related to your personal life? Like, experiences, your personal traits,etc.?_ **

Yes it definitely does! Well some of it not all of it. I'm pretty sure my dads and mom wouldn't like me rooming with a very attractive guy hahaha.

**_I know that I tend to loose interest in many of my works, mostly because I got new ideas and kinda neglect the older ones. Does this happen to you too? Or do you have any tips to prevent it?_ **

Yeah it does happen, but seeing as a lot of people are starting to recognize my work, it drives me to write more and more! I don't really know any tips to prevent it but I find reading a bit helpful. It gives me ideas to try out and some motivation too! I kind of set my mind thinking "you can write better than this!" And it honestly helps me to think a bit faster than usual, like creating scenarios, dialogues etc.

**_Do you plan to make this a long fanfic?_ **

YES I AM! I'm hoping I could pass the 20th mark honestly. I have so much ideas (either ranging from ridiculous, smutty (hehe) and tooth-achingly sweet). If you thought this wouldn't have any more smut then you're dead wrong, Reader-chan! ;^)

**_I'm really curious about Reader-chan's dad. So, do you plan an appearance for him? Bigger role later on or so?_ **

Yes! He'll have a bigger role later on, plus other family members just not now. I'm trying to focus on Kuroo and Reader's development currently.

**_What are the essential steps for you to get to a fanfic? Like, is it all rather spontaneous, or do you have (some sort of) a routine you like to follow?_ **

To be completely honest with you, I don't think there are any steps required for you to think of a fan-fic (in my case since all of this was spontaneous really) but it really just depends on the person since we all think differently.

**_What K-pop groups do you listen to?_ **

_**BTS BTS BTS BTS BTS**_ [cut for length]  
EXOOO  
BLACKPINK  
GOT7

**_Who is your ultimate bias?_ **

If we're talking about one person it's kIM NAMJOON AAAAHHHHHH I FUCKING LOVE THE WAY HE RAPS (his mixtape is bomb af) He has a very nice face to look at, **_dIMpLeS_**  *screams into the void* his English is really goOD 10/10 would listen to him read the dictionary forever.

That one recent livestream:   
**Fan:** please speak english  
**Namjoon:** I am, _baby._

T R I G G E R E D

**_Bias wrecker?_ **

MIN YOONGI EVERYONE AAAAAAHHHHHH HE'S SO SOFT AND CUTE and I relate to him so much. I need sleep like all the time.

**_Video games man, I noticed you were playing Breath of the Wild (vvv jelly I dont even have a nintendo switch kme) so: Favorite video game? (doesnt gotta be nintendo man)._ **

Does Pokemon count? HAHAHAHA I'm still playing it right now and currently, I'm replaying the Diamond version.

Then there's the entire Saint's Row Series (it's like a whack -ass version of GTA but sooo good) JFC I remember playing that for the whole day (7am-5pm)

**_Favorite Zelda game?_ **

Kill me but I've only played Breath of The Wild (SORRY)

**_What other consoles do you have?_ **

A 3DSiXL, PSVita, PS4 and the Switch of course.

**_Can you give out a lil' spoiler for the next chapter? ;) (taking advantage I see? Hahaha)_ **

I WOULD LOVE TOO BUT IT'S ALREADY UP HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes the Q&A!! I'll be going to Manila (yeah ikr? Way to mention the city that inspired me to write this fic) tomorrow because my friends and I planned to go to some art museums for research purposes because we have to design one by our own so yeah, we need as much resources we can possibly get! (Honestly, being an Architecture student drains your allowance too) I apologize but I'll post the actual chapter as soon as I can! Bye bye ya'll!
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	17. Long Espresso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honestly Kuroo, we have to cover your face with a paper bag if we get more encounters like that." You huff as you gazed down to check your nails.
> 
> "First of all, no. I'd look like an idiot."
> 
> "At least I won't be the idiot when we're out together then!"
> 
> He rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean, [Name]-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETTER LATE THAN NEVER AMIRITE??? 
> 
> MUSEUMS WERE LIT FAM OMG though my favorite part was where we went to a historical place called Intramuros (even though it was hot as fuck out, it was still worth it) we even had time to go to the mall at night jesus christ I thought I was gonna be home late and get my ass whooped lmfao but all went well!! I'm surprised I didn't waste THAT much money lmao ANYWAY enjoy the chapter mwuahahahah ;^D

"You sure you didn't plan this to make a mockery out of me?" Kuroo deadpans as you excitedly took pictures of the facade belonging to a rather peculiar looking café. It didn't look shady at all, by all means, it was just the type of it seemed to peeved him a little.

Hell, he didn't even know there  _was_  one in the area you two lived in.

"Oh come on! Not everything is about you, ya'know." You snort as you roll your eyes at his pout, pocketing your phone, "Plus, you're not the only one who went to Nekoma."

Kuroo shrugs and walks towards you, "alright then, let's go. I feel like I might die if we stay out here longer."

A giggle slips past your lips at his words, "Let's go in then!"

The both of you then step foot into the café with you dragging your roommate by the hand. Kuroo instantly calms at the smell of brewing coffee wafting throughout the expanse of the place as he follows you to the counter where a small woman waits with a smile on her face.

"Hello! Welcome to Jellybean Paws café! Do you have a reservation?" The lady asks as she blinks at you questioningly. Kuroo merely stood by your side with his eyes flitting almost everywhere as if he was analyzing the place and so far, he was intrigued by the interior design.

A smile curls on your lips as you nod at her in response to her question, stating your name to the woman to which she perks up and remembers that you were the one she had conversed with the other day.

The lady escorts you both to a low table surrounded by a bunch of cushions, giving you an ample amount of sunlight as the table was in front of the large window that gave you a pleasant view of the always busy streets of Tokyo. You took your time scanning through the menu, occasionally voicing out your opinions to your roommate who only nods in response as he himself was contemplating if he should get just plain, brewed coffee or a caramel machiatto.

The café had a similar, comfortable atmosphere like Amertume had, and you both needed the comfort and relaxation the quaint place offered ever since Kuroo and you finally finished the thesis that you worked hard on, so it was pretty logical that you both got the highest remarks in the class as expected.

The professor wasn't wrong when he mentioned you both were really good at the course.

Now, Kuroo was fine with spending the weekend to just chill at home ~~with you~~ , watch something on Netflix (he was glad you introduced the online streaming app) play a video game or even something better, sleep until he feels even more than recharged. It was a good plan really, but then you had this wild idea to go out somewhere in celebration of finally finishing the goddamn thesis project that could pass off as being the bane of your existence, to put it in a dramatic sense.

And here you two were, currently spending your precious time in a café, that had  _cats_  you could spend your time with.

He was more than ready to reject your offer when you had asked honestly, but when he saw anticipation and excitement twinkling in your bright hues, a spluttered "Yes!" Is what had left his mouth. He really couldn't say no to you, especially with how utterly adorable you looked when you flashed him a bright smile when he agreed.

Kuroo sighs, closing the menu, eyes flickering up to look at you curling your nimble fingers over the tips of the sleeve of the thick, cream knitted-sweater you were wearing, "I'll get the food. What do you have in mind, sweetheart?" Kuroo lifts the corner of his mouth to smirk at the light blush on your face, you were honestly so might even die.

You cough into your sleeve, hoping to conceal the fact that you were flustered at the out-of-nowhere pet name again. "A caramel latte sounds promising. Can you get me a cheesecake as well?"

The man bobs his head, "Of course. Anything for you," Kuroo stands up, stretching a bit as his hands flew to the pockets of his pants to take out his wallet, "I'll be back."

A hum was all you muster before your attention was drawn to your phone to past some time while you wait for your roommate to return with your food.

* * *

The first thing that Kuroo saw when he had sauntered back to where you guys sat was a small, chantilly-tiffany cat, and that particular cat had somehow made it on top of your head, paws ever so gently pawing at your hair which you seem to not mind at all. In fact, you looked as if you were actually enjoying the small creature messing with your rose tinted locks. You were probably taking a video of yourself with the cat on your phone.

Kuroo continued to watch in silent awe when another cat, an orange, munchkin tabby had padded towards you, its little head rubbing against your arm as it mewls for your to give it some of your attention as well. You giggle at the short-legged cat, obliging its request and your hand finally rested on its head, delicate fingers gently rubbing onto its fur. The feline purrs in content, tail languidly swishing from left to right as it made itself comfortable next to your crossed legs.

"Oya? What do we have here, kitten?" Kuroo chuckles, when he again, catches another cat, this time, a full grown Ragdoll breed with beautiful blue eyes sauntering towards you, meowing as if it was trying to greet you when it surprisingly, jumps into your lap.

You narrow your eyes at the pet-name, placing your phone down on the table so you could pet the new added feline, "I really hope you called me that un-ironically." You giggle when the Ragdoll mewls and licks your finger.

Kuroo lets out a short laugh as he makes his way towards you, dodging the cushions to the best of his ability without dropping the tray full of the food you ordered. He knew that there was a possibility of you murdering his ass and throwing his body in a ditch somewhere if that does happen, hypothetically, because we all know Kuroo is athletic enough to not be a dumb klutz.

With the tray finally being placed on the table, the man made himself comfortable beside you, smiling at the short-legged orange tabby that stared at him curiously with bright, green eyes. "So, who's this little guy on your pretty little head?" Kuroo coos as he pets the small, chantilly-tiffany cat dozing away, chuckling when the cat purrs and shifts slightly to make itself more comfortable.

"That, is Shiro. A very ironic name since its fur is as dark as the night sky," you laugh, bopping the Ragdoll's nose that made your lap his home for the time being, "That's Princess, which is perfect for the little beauty, and the small tabby is Honey. They are all so cute and — oh! Look, more cats!" A squeal of delight slips past your lips as you clapped your hands at the sudden appearance of three new cats that were currently making their way towards you, each having different breeds.

Kuroo could only watch in silent admiration while you played a little with the felines that all seemed to be content with the attention they were all getting from you. It was adorable really, how the cats gravitated towards you without you doing much effort and he couldn't help but to agree as well, because he knew a few people who was drawn to his roommate, which includes himself since the middle blocker was obviously and helplessly in love with you and everything about you.

Kuroo sighs, playfully pouting at you since he wasn't getting enough attention, "I'm kind of jealous that you're paying more attention to these cats than me, [Name]," he jokingly wipes the corner of his eyes as if there was a tear, "I'm wounded."

You laugh, stopping to pet one of the cats so you could ruffle Kuroo's unruly hair, "You're such a huge dork," you snort, still continuing to mess up his hair even more, though when you thought his hair had enough of your abuse, you resorted to leave one last, gentle pat on his head, "It's not every day I get to see cats," a fond smile stretches on your lips when you reached up to make a grab for Shiro, which in return, meows at the sudden movement, though he lets you do as you please as he didn't struggle in your hold.

The same fond smile curls onto Kuroo's lips, continuing to gaze at the happy and content expression on your face when you wiggles your nose against Shiro's

He subconsciously clenches his shirt, right above his chest because he could've sworn he felt an arrow pierce his heart from how endearing the sight was.

_Dear lord, I feel like I'm going to die._

"Right um..." He clears his throat, hoping that you weren't going to question why he looked embarrassed for some reason, "Let's eat?" He offers, taking your drink from the tray to place it in front of you, doing the same with the cheesecake you asked for along with his order.

You smile in delight at the sight of your food as you immediately went and grabbed the fork to take a bite of the delicious looking cake in all its glory, and you were not disappointed when you tasted the creamy and rich treat, "Oh wow that's delicious..!" You gush, eyes closing to relish the sweetness of it.

Kuroo hums, seemingly please at your comment, "Is it, really?"

Your bright eyes snap open, nodding in response. You sank the fork into the fluffy treat, "Yeah. You want some?" You say as you held up the utensil that had a piece of the cake.

"It's fine really —" Whatever Kuroo had to say had vanished into thin air when you fed him the piece.

"Good?"

He gulps down the soft treat, "Very. Want a bite of mine?" He pretty much did the same to you, cutting off a small piece and feeding it to you as well.

"Mmm, that's really good."

"I bet _you_ taste really good too."

_What._

The words seemed to die on your tongue as you lift your head up to stare at your roommate incredulously, not believing what he had just said. But when you stare into Kuroo's eyes, well, let's say you really didn't have anything to say back to him. I mean, wasn't he supposed to be a total science dork and not a sex god? Kuroo really is a complex person.

The man smirks and shifts closer to you and you didn't even want to ask why he moved so close so that your noses were brushing against each other. In addition to that, the simple touch itself sent waves of warmth traveling throughout your body.

A low chuckle emits from Kuroo upon looking down at your bewildered and embarrassed expression. His hand grabs onto yours that was previously resting on the table and what he did next was something you weren't going to forget easily.

Kuroo lifts your limp hand to his face and you expected him to do something innocent like kiss the palm, or even each of the tips of your fingers just for the hell of it but oh no, nothing was pure to what he did next.

His lips were wrapped around your index finger, suckling on the flesh, all the while staring straight into your eyes with his hazy amber ones "K-Kuroo wha —" a surprised yelp slips past your lips when you felt his tongue swirl around your finger and you had to suppress a shudder from how hot the slick muscle was against your trembling appendage.

It felt like hours when he finally releases your finger from the clutches of his mouth with a smirk, biting down on his plush, lower lips as he cleans up the finger with a tissue, "There was some cream on your finger." He says nonchalantly like he didn't even make out with your finger a few minutes ago.

"And giving my finger a blowjob was better than saying _'oh look you have cream on you, better clean that up!'_ Honestly Kuroo." The breath you release was a bit shaky and Kuroo had to suppress a grin from that.

"Hey, at least I got it off. Besides," he rest his elbow on the table so he could rest his cheek on the open space of his palm, "I was right."

"About what? That blowjobs are a tedious task?" Kuroo chuckles at the lewd hand gesture that you did.

He shakes "That you taste pretty good." Can you believe a human like Kuroo Tetsurou can fucking purr? Yeah, you couldn't believe it either.

"My answer was more logical."

"Well yeah, blowjobs are quite the logical thing."

"You know what I mean, jerkwad."

* * *

You were pissed.

And surprisingly, it wasn't Kuroo you were pissed at and it was near impossible to get mad at the cats who did nothing but keep you company with their soft purrs and smooth fur. Hell, you couldn't even get mad at them when one had stolen the last, small piece of the cheesecake.

But no, enough of the comparison.

What currently made you upset to the point of wanting to deck something in the face was there was a random girl _flirting_ with your roommate, who was supposed to be conversing with you instead of paying attention to the stranger who was hanging onto his arm like her life depended on it.

Kuroo on the other hand, looked as if he wanted to kill himself then and there. Sure, it was nice to get a girl's attention every once in a while but receiving the said attention  _in front_ of the person he'd fight a tree for, he much preferred to be swallowed whole by a black hole.

The random girl continued to talk his head off. He wasn't actually listening to what she was saying but he made sure to nod or make noises of agreement so she wouldn't start whining about the fact he wasn't listening to her.

Back to you sipping on your now cold drink, you scowl and went back to pet Shiro, who obviously wasn't aware of your brooding self since the small kitten was asleep, not giving a fuck about anything in the world since he was receiving the best treatment in his life.

You were fine at first, ignoring whatever the girl was talking about, I mean, she was only talking right? It's not like it's going to progressively get worse with every minute that passes.

_Wrong._

Appalled, you continued to stare at the girl who was starting to get all touchy with your obviously uncomfortable roomie. She went from trailing her fingertips down his arms and chest to his legs and —  _nope, that's it_.

There was no way in hell you're gonna let her give Kuroo a handjob in public and so you did what you thought was the right thing to do since your mind was currently freaking out at the scene to actually formulate a non-ridiculous plan.

" _Excuse me_ ," you cleared your throat, making sure to amp up your glare to try and scare away the girl, "but I believe my _boyfriend,_ " Kuroo was too uncomfortable to register what you had said, "doesn't have time to entertain you so kindly **_fuck off_** and and never come back here ever again," The sweetness of your smile definitely contrasted the nasty glare aimed at the girl, who merely scoffed but you were having none of her sassy shit, "If you're that desperate to look for a guy who's obviously on a date with their _girlfriend,_ " goddamn, mark Kuroo as scared and horny from how sharp and deadly your voice sounded to him, "Why not find a married man instead? Since you're _obviously_ an experienced home-wrecker if you do this in public even."

Embarrassed by your words, the girl wordlessly stood up and left the establishment, stifling a laugh when one of the cats hissed at her on the way out.

"Honestly Kuroo, we have to cover your face with a paper bag if we get more encounters like that." You huff as you gazed down to check your nails.

"First of all, no. I'd look like an idiot."

"At least I won't be the idiot when we're out together then!"

He rolls his eyes, "You know what I mean, [Name]-chan."

You wave him off, "Whatever, man." You chuckle, "come on, I wanna go back home. That chick drained all my energy" you stood up and stretched, feeling rather drowsy after that encounter.

"[Name]?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I guess." Kuroo looks elsewhere, scratching his neck. "For a girl who claims that hates me and rather see me get run over by a car, you pretty much still came to my rescue." He chuckles, looking back up at you with gentle eyes.

You tilt your head, flashing him a small smile, "Who said that I didn't like you?"

Kuroo blinks owlishly at your answer but before he could say anything back, you already went out of the café. He remains sat there for a few more moments, staring at the spot where you once stood in contemplation.

And that's where it hits him.

The look on your face earlier was enough to tell him. The way you spoke to the girl, the way you looked at her even and the way your figure tensed but straightened up was to give off that intimidating vibe was enough to show who was in charge.

You were jealous.

Kuroo laughs, his hand coming up to rub his cheek in thought, "Well, this is going to be interesting." He grins. The implication earlier was already a dead giveaway. 'Who said I never liked you?' Yep, pretty much sure he was correct.

Things were surely going to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I open requests for chapter inspirations? I'm not really sure tbh but it'd be nice to know about what you want to say (except relationship stuff cuz not yet fam LMAO) maybe even request for the appearance for some characters (since most of the chaps are mostly you and Kuroo even though this is a Reader/Kuroo fic lmfao so yeah! Let me know if you want to personally request for a scene/chapter and of course, your idea will be credited :D
> 
> Song: Long Espresso by Okho
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	18. Chelsea Dagger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your much smaller hand compared to his remained on his cheek, as you stared up at him with a teasing grin. "That's me trying to say you smell good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I CHANGED MY USER NAME TO delicatesalami CUZ I DIDNT LIKE THE OLD ONE
> 
> College got me shook as always :) ANYWHO, let me just say that Akaashi's stage actore, Yuuki Kousei is super pretty and he actually looks like my boi Keiji??? I'm honestly shook at the sheer perfection along with Bokuto's actor, Yoshimoto Kouki goddamn.
> 
> I've been quite down lately because I found out a very close friends of mine had left to go to New York :( and he aint coming back. Like dang, he even texted me and it was the most heartbreaking but touching thing ever I'm really gonna miss that idiot. He never fails to make me laugh so if I sound like I'm not in the mood as usual with the notes and all that, it's probably because I'm missing said friend *sigh*
> 
> I'm probably gonna busy next week so I might not get to update (but hopefully I can tho) It's just next week since I'll be working on a project our lovely professor has given us so yeah, just a heads up :)
> 
> *screams into the void with her unending thanks cuz author reached 4K hits*

He was so going to end up dead, he was sure of it.

Well, there was a chance that you'll laugh about it in the end but still, he really can't help but let his mind delve into the possible outcomes of this current situation he was in.

Alright, hold your horses. Kuroo is most definitely  _not_  committing any crime of the sorts (why would he though?) It may seem like it since he was most certainly, deathly afraid of you when angered. However, it was completely the opposite of what he was doing.

As per usual, he was being a nosy little shit; and no, not the "I'm gonna looks through your journal or diary to use it for blackmail purposes" but more like the "I'm snooping around your stuff to prove a point" because he was very curious about why you had the said stuff lurking around your room.

It was an accidental discovery really. He didn't mean to let himself actually get pulled in deep into his curiosity  ~~curiosity killed the cat~~ but it intrigued him so much that he had to investigate the entire house to settle his suspicions.

The reason why he ended up in this circumstance in the first place was when he decided to borrow your hair dryer from your room. But seeing you weren't exactly home at the moment — you said something about going to this Korean general merchandise store that had just opened today — so he did what every roommate did when they are in need of something of which they don't posses, he barged into your room like it was his.

Well, you did share the apartment so... sharing is caring?

Going back, he had successfully retrieved the dryer from the drawer in your vanity table. As he turned around to leave the room and leave no evidence of him being in there — he'll make sure to return the dryer safe and sound like it hasn't been meddled with — he paused from his steps when he found a pair of boxer briefs just in front of his toes.

The article of clothing — to which he picked up with no hesitation — most certainly did not belong to him. They were smaller than his and there is no way you owned these. Unless... you brought a hook-up (*cough* Sugawara *cough*) home last night?

He shakes his head at the thought.

Nah, that wouldn't be possible. You literally fell right to sleep when you came home. Apparently you had a very grueling practice since competitions are approaching, and he heard that your leader is quite the perfectionist so it was crucial to give your best whenever you practiced with your group.

Again, these weren't his. He knew for a fact that you indeed steal some of his clothes from time to time but he didn't really think that you'd be the type to steal his boxers of all things.

Then again, the boxers had alien heads on them, and there was only one person who would actually wear those kind of underwear.

Were you actually an underwear stealer? Or Kuroo's mind isn't really able to process anymore possible reasons at the moment? Huh, probably the former reason — you were a professional underwear stealer.

He narrows his eyes and let's the offending cloth fall from his grasp and onto the floor, not really in the mood to actually investigate it, leaving the room swiftly so he could blow-dry his hair in the shared bathroom.

* * *

_Looks good._

He thinks, long fingers combing through his thick, messy dark locks as he observes himself in the mirror — actually, it still looked the same, only his hair was a tad bit fluffier from the usual as it was shiny too — giving himself a smolder because he knows he was good-looking.

Yeah, you can pretty much tell he loves himself a little too much, but that doesn't beat the love he has for you.

Speaking of you, his wonderful roommate who's been gone for hours now, had texted that you might be a little late for dinner so you had offered to buy pizza — he so did not pout when you mentioned you were with Akaashi,  _again_  — and he agreed at an instant. There were two reasons why, one, free pizza which equals to two of the best words to hear together and two, did he mention that his beautiful roommate will be bringing him free food? Wife material really.

_Wife?_

He blushes, "Honestly, Tetsurou. What the fuck." He grumbles, scowling at his own reflection — more so on the red trail starting from his cheeks to the tip of his nose. 

The effect you had on him was ridiculous really. It's funny how he can act all calm and collected whenever you were around but he acts like a total school-girl with a huge crush when he was alone.

His mental turmoil halted when his eyes landed on a peculiar razor resting idly on the counter sink and again, that wasn't his. His razor was definitely another brand, far too different from the one he just laid eyes on. He doesn't even remember if he bought this on accident.

He huffs.

What in the world is going on? Did these things magically appear out of nowhere?

He almost lets out a startled scream when the bathroom door flew open, creating a loud bang that echoed throughout the expanse of the bathroom.

"Kuroo, get out. I need to take a shit." You say with all seriousness in your voice as you stood by the doorframe with your hair mussed up along with your disheveled clothing.

It sometimes amazes Kuroo how you really didn't give a shit what people think about you, especially during these types of situations where you weren't afraid to say what's on your mind — " _OUT!_ "

Kuroo races out of the bathroom as if it was his life's purpose.

* * *

He was pretty sure he didn't accidentally buy two of his favorite cologne. Plus the newer looking one had more content in it in comparison to his, which would probably last him a week if he used it sparingly.

He kept his inquisitive stare at the glass-bottled cologne that stood innocently on the counter sink.

_Either this house is completely haunted or there's another man living somewhere in this house._

Kuroo shakes his head.

Okay that was definitely a wild and probably a false accusation but he was very _very_ peeved at the sudden appearance of everything he'd seen so far. What's next? A shaving cream for men that he had never heard of yet?

Kuroo's eyes widened.

And what do you know? There's the said, unheard of shaving cream standing proudly right beside the shampoos and conditioners that was on the shelf, near the shower head.

He didn't really think twice and raced out of the bathroom to inform you of his findings.

" _[Name]!_ "

Literally, at the sound of Kuroo's alarmed voice, you fell off of your bed in surprise, taking with you the blanket you were just about to wrap yourself around in so you could take your awaited afternoon nap with Shiro, your newly adopted chantilly-tiffany kitten from the cafe.

Speaking of the small feline, he merely sat on top of your pillow to stare at you who had fallen into a heap. As you can see, he is very caring.

"Kuroo..." You scowl, lifting your head up as you blew a few strands of hair from your face, "What the  _fuck,_ are you screaming your  _goddamn_  lungs out for?" You grind out, taking the elastic from your wrist so you could tie you hair up, your drowsiness disappearing from the rude interruption of your roommate.

"Is this place haunted?" Laughter would've probably spill from your lips at the absurd accusation, but seeing Kuroo's face devoid of emotion — except fear — you thought against it.

"And where in the world did you get  _that_  idea?" snorting rather unattractively, you push yourself off of the floor, pulling the blanket along to lay it on the bed. "I've lived here for almost three years and I assure you, there ain't any ghosts."

"Really? Because —" He suddenly stops in the middle of his sentence, your brows shooting up questioningly at the sudden halt and at the fact that his eyes had suddenly trailed down to stare at your... crotch area?

"You have five seconds to look away —"

"What are you wearing?"

You close your mouth shut and looked down, blinking once at the alien themed boxers that adorned the upper part of your thighs, "My boxers? Actually they were Oikawa's —"

"Aha! So you  _are_  an underwear stealer!"

" _No._  He gave them to me." You sigh, fingers coming up to pinch the bridge of your nose in irritation at his wild claim. "Said it didn't fit him so I ended up taking it. Plus, boxer briefs are really comfortable to wear."

Kuroo could only blink at the information, mouth opening and closing like a fish our of water until he spoke, "So you didn't have any guys sleep over?"

You made a face, "No? If I did then I would've told you about it."

"Then who owns that razor? I'm pretty sure that isn't mine."

An eyebrow raised, you huff and crossed your arms, "Have you ever thought that it could possibly be mine?"

"The shaving cream?"

"Mine."

"Cologne that is exactly like mine?"

"Mine."

Shiro mewls, looking between you ~~his mom~~ and Kuroo ~~his dad~~ before the small feline paws at your foot, signalling for you to pick him up. You obliged and scooped up the fur-ball and scratched behind his ear, giggling at the satisfied purr emitting from the creature.

Kuroo sighs in relief and leaned against your door-frame, "I wasn't aware you prefer male items than the female's."

"Hey, they're cheaper and better in quality so why not?" You grins, poking the kitten's nose with the tip of your index finger, "Plus the cologne smells good."

"Aren't you supposed to smell like vanilla and roses?"

"What am I made of? Sugar, Spice and everything nice?" You scoff, walking towards him and gestured for him to pick up the small cat, and he does. "Besides, the cologne keeps assholes away most of the time. They think I have a boyfriend because of it so they keep their distances."

Well, he couldn't argue with that logic and he was silently glad that you took an extra step to prevent any unwanted attention from unfamiliar men.

"How come it doesn't keep me away then?" Kuroo smirks. You roll your eyes at the thought of your insufferable roommate being in one of his flirty moods.

"Obviously because you aren't an asshole?" You pause, registering your words, "Well, most of the time." He pouts. "And you also wear the same cologne, dumbass." You pat his cheeks a few times, "I'm pretty sure your IQ is high enough to not be tricked by smells and yes." Your much smaller hand compared to his remained on his cheek, as you stared up at him with a teasing grin. "That's me trying to say you smell good."

Kuroo really didn't know what to do. The warmth radiating from the palm of your hand made his thoughts all muddled up. He hates how much of an effect you had on him really.

He tried to not look disappointed when your hand did leave his cheek, but he couldn't forget how the tips of your fingers ever so slightly brushed against his now warm cheek, "I'm kinda hungry. Want me to cook something for the both of us?"

Though he really couldn't complain. Just being in your presence was enough to feel him all warm inside. He doesn't exactly know if it was because of the warm, welcoming smile you rarely show anyone, or the warmth of your hand when it clasped around his so you could guide him towards the kitchen with you.

_Yeah, definitely wife material._

Kuroo thinks to himself as he watches you skip around the kitchen to prepare the afternoon snack with Shiro padding around the small surface of the bar counter.

It was times like these where he would not hesitate to admit the fact he would love to spend the rest of his life with you. Even if you'd grow tired of him, he certainly wouldn't get tired of you, that he was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if we're wife material then he's husband material plus you now have a kid which is Shiro, the smol cat that you guys met at the cafe hahaha! I've always wanted a cat tbh so I can have company and a pet to smother my affection with aaaAAAAHHHHHHHH!!
> 
> Song: Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	19. Ex's & Oh's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You sure you're gonna be fine?"
> 
> "Oh I'm sure, and if all fails..."
> 
> You still had plan B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY HEY PRETTY PEOPLE I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER UPDATE the only warning I could give is that it's slightly longer than the rest (it's approx. 4.3k words lol) SO YEA ENJOY MY DUDES

Call being mortified as an exaggeration but sadly, that's what you felt at the moment as you sat there, still staring down at the out-of-nowhere message in disbelief.

And the one thing you thought was the best idea to do in these kinds of situations was — "KUROOOOOOO!" Scream for you roommate's name as if you were being murdered at this moment.

Shiro — the cat, was utterly shaken at your sudden outburst that the poor thing had jumped and raced out of the bedroom in hopes of finding inner peace again.

To your relief, however, Kuroo had heard your plea for help — which was understandable since your room was in fact, adjacent with his, meaning your rooms were literally next to each other — and immediately showed up into your room with a rather alarmed expression on his usually calm and collected facade, which was obviously non-existent at the moment due to your earth-shattering screech.

"What happened?! I heard screaming and my name!" The man breaths out, exasperated, fingers combing through his usual mess of a hair to rest on the nape of his neck.

You look up at him, horrified as you merely raised your phone towards his direction. Kuroo only tilts his head at the gesture, but obliges and slowly moves towards you, close enough so he could grasp your phone to look at whatever you wanted to show to him.

 **_He who must not be named_ **  
_Hey there [nickname]_

Kuroo could only snort at the ridiculous, so called nickname but immediately stops when a glare from you was directed at him. He clears his throat.

 **_He who must not be named_ **  
_Hey there [nickname]. I know it's been a while since we last talked but I just want to say I'm back and I'm really hoping we could catch up and stuff._  
_If you're up for it, meet me at Amertume tomorrow, around noon-ish? I won't take no for an answer plus, there's something I want to talk about to please? Think about it_

Kuroo blinks, not really getting why you were so freaked out just by a message, but decides to ask you anyway, "So a friend wants to meet up. What seems to be the problem?"

"That  _friend_  is my ex."

The word  _ex_  somehow was very unsettling to hear, in the scheming captain's opinion. The fact that there was probably an ugly reason why that friend of yours is an ex for some reason really bothered him. Was the relationship not great? Did he cheat on you? Or worse...

Were you in an abusive relationship with this asshole?

The thought made the ravenette's blood boil at the possibility and decided to ask more about the failed relationship.

"Okay, so an ex then. Why do you look so against at the invitation?" He quirks an eyebrow in question as he moves to sit beside your now curled up form with your trusty, fluffy blanket wrapped securely around you.

"He's an asshole."

"What? Was he mean to you? Like, you know..."

"Oh no no!" You shot up, surprising Kuroo as he jumps slightly at the action, "He wasn't... Abusive or anything. He was just immature and," you paused, looking down at your fingers as you fiddled with them, "I kind of felt like I was being neglected or something like that." You sigh, returning to your previous position which was trying to curl yourself into nothingness, making sure to cover yourself with your half-wool blanket. "Whenever we had a monthsarry, which is like, a monthly anniversary, if you will. I was the only one who made extra effort to give him a token of appreciation while he just smiled and gave me a kiss each time as a thank you." A bitter smile stretched onto your lips as your mind once again traveled to those sealed, but never forgotten memories, "But I ignored that and let him be because I loved him too much and I tried to be the best girlfriend. Though I guess that didn't matter in the end."

Kuroo was silently appalled at your story. Who in their right mind would do that to you? Call him being biased since he indeed loves you but in his opinion, you deserved the world and more. He would probably die if you gave him those monthly appreciation tokens and he'd work extra hard so he can spoil you rotten, whether you wanted him to or if he just wanted to surprise you. Ridiculous as it may sound, but he was serious enough about you that he may consider doing that.

The man purses his lips as he tentatively made the move to lay down with you, slowly, testing the waters to see of you were fine with him getting into your personal space once more. When you didn't react, he took it as a go signal and laid fully beside you with your back facing him.

"Why did you break up though?" He asks, moving his arm to rest his head on the open space of his palm.

You shift slightly so you were now sprawled on your back, your lightened hair splayed on the pillow as you directed your stare at the ceiling with a soft sigh, "He had to leave for Canada so he broke up with me. Said something about him not wanting to hurt me." You roll your eyes, remembering that god-forsaken reason, "A pretty fuckin' ridiculous reason to me, he sounded pretty selfish. Doesn't he even know that we're in that time where instant messaging exists along with Skype? And low and behold, a month later staying in Canada, he found a girl who he can fuck around with. That just goes to show how he never was really serious with our relationship." You scowl, your hand raising up to rub your face in irritation, "It's either it was because of me being clingy or him not taking anything serious."

"I'm pretty sure you weren't being  _that_  clingy," Kuroo cuts in with a soft chuckle, "Hypothetically speaking, if I was your boyfriend, I honestly wouldn't mind you hanging onto me every second of the day."

A light titter leaves your lips at his claim, turning to face him with a light smile adorning your soft features which took all of his self-control to not kiss you silly.

Hey, you were very adorable and he was surprised he had enough power to hold himself back. "You're only saying that because you're clingy yourself." You giggle, pinching his cheek to which he playfully whines at. "Though I wouldn't mind, hypothetically speaking." A slightly bashful smile replaced the grin you were sporting when you looked into the eyes of your roommate who somehow had a light tint to his cheeks.

"Very cute." He pouts, inwardly glad he had made his claim sound sarcastic enough. "So what's your plan? Are you gonna meet up with him?"

The fingers pinching his supple cheek lingers a few more seconds before you let your hand fall onto a mattress with a thoughtful hum. Considering how quite hard it sounded, in all honesty, there was a part of you that didn't want to face him ever again again — ever since your ex's dear brother had outed him about all the utterly disgusting shit he was doing behind your back — but the other wanted to actually see him in hopes of showing that you were doing incredibly fine without him in your life.

Hey, your mother did raise you to become a strong, independent woman so you had no qualms with the latter. You were just afraid of losing your self-control and decking your ex in the face, much less in a public setting too.

You might be intimidating, but you were no means violent.

Then again, he was an asshole for doing that.

Why were you even thinking about beating up your ex? You are more mature than this, for goddesses sake!

"I probably might consider it? I think he won't be that stupid to try anything. If he does, well..." you grin, "We got beefy Iwaizumi Hajime on our side and Suga too! He can be pretty scary at times."

"You sure you're gonna be fine?"

"Oh I'm sure, and if all fails..."

You still had plan B.

* * *

"Holy shit. Is it too late to back out?" You mumble to yourself as you walk, staring wide-eyed at the café's sign that grew closer and closer with every step you took.

The bell right when you pushed the glass doors open, hesitantly stepping foot into the café that you usually consider to be a safe place for you, that is, until your ex-boyfriend took the opportunity to use this café against you to meet and chat about whatever he had in mind.

"Bonjour! Welcome to — [Name]-chan, hi!" Sugawara chirps as you begrudgingly walked towards the counter where he stood, waiting for you with his usual soft and angelic smile that perfectly masked his mischievous and playful side. "You look constipated, what's up?"

You shot him a look to which he only waves off, already used to your change in mood, "I'm  _this_  close to killing myself on the spot — a choco java chip frappé please with two shots of espresso," an exasperated sigh leaving your lips as you checked your wrist-watch, "I feel like I'm gonna need the extra caffeine to get through with the shit that's about to go down." Sugawara only chuckles as you hand him a few bills of payment.

"Wow, you haven't been here for more than a minute and yet here you are, regretting your life decisions." You could only look at Iwaizumi with pleading eyes, the man in question's eyebrows shot up at the unusual display of vulnerability coming from you, who usually had a distinct air of confidence surrounding yourself, and he was undeniably concerned with that.

"The only thing I regret right now is waking up to get my ass here," you moved to the bar for the customer behind you so they could take their order, Iwaizumi thankfully having the initiative to follow to keep you from having a mental breakdown and you were filled with gratitude for it.

"Care to tell me what's the matter?" The wing spiker quirks the corners of his lips up into a minuscule smile and for some reason, the small action helped a little to calm your raging nerves.

You nod, heaving out another, one of many sighs of the day, "The ex-boyfriend is back and he wants to meet with me."

The look on Iwaizumi's face was enough to make you laugh but you didn't and instead just hid your grin behind your hand, saving him from the embarrassment and teasing.

Iwaizumi Hajime hates your ex-boyfriend with a passion, and that's saying something because the buff man hates him more than he hates Oikawa and it was a time like this where the pretty setter should feel glad that his best friend's anger was directed to someone else who actually deserved a good beating.

"That son of a bitch is back? Fucking hell, that little shit was annoying  _as fuck_  when you two dated." You were in silent awe that he didn't really hold back on the cusses. "Always getting jealous of me and or Oikawa even if we were just literally standing next to each other." He huffs in frustration, handing you the drink with extra whipped cream, just the way you liked it. "I can't believe you went out with the little immature asshole."

You giggle in response, him raising an eyebrow in question to why you found what he said funny, "It just surprised me you actually didn't hold back with the swears, Hajime." A grin lit up your features as you took a sip on your caffeinated drink, humming in delight at the delicious taste of it. "It's kind of hot."

Iwaizumi slams his hand (gently) on the top of your head in a karate chop, a furious blush blooming on his cheeks, "Don't say embarrassing things, [Name]! God forbid you actually find me hot. You and I both know Oikawa will not stop complaining about that."

You weren't the least bit affected by the sudden karate-chop and instead smirked at the flustered, usually aloof man. "And what if I do, Bara-babe?" You sent him a wink, leaning on the the shiny surface of the counter to get a little bit closer to his face, to which he leans away with a slightly disturbed expression.

Well, it wasn't a lie that he was indeed hot. You saw all the longing stares he received from time to time when you had tour shift with him at the café

"I fucking hate you."

"No you don't. You love me enough to protect me from Oikawa's idiocy."

"Why do I even bother —  _fuck."_  Iwaizumi freezes, and you noticed his eyes had shifted to look behind you and it definitely confused the hell out of you when his posture tensed and his brows narrowing to what caught his attention, "Okay, shit. Your ex-boyfriend is behind you and don't be obvious when you look."

Iwaizumi face-palms when your body turned fully to face your ex — the asshole was even smiling like he hadn't fucked up years ago! It was taking a lot of his self-control to not beat the shit out of the immature little shit.

"Miko?"

"Hey, [Nickname]. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

It was times like these where Iwaizumi silently prayed for Oikawa to arrive soon to do something about this whole shit-show that was about to go down.

"There, there, Iwaizumi-san. I'm sure [Name]-chan is strong enough to handle this on her own!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," he gulps, looking away from Sugawara to gaze at the pair of you sitting down on a free table, "She's strong enough to beat him to a pulp and I'm pretty sure we all don't want her to cause a scene."

Sugawara nods mouth forming into an "O" shape in amazement towards the information. "That reminds me, she said something about giving her ex an Americano if he comes here — she already paid for it by the way — why are you smiling like that?"

"Her ex hates coffee."

* * *

As uncomfortable as this situation was, you really didn't mind the setup. It only needed minor changes like getting rid of your ex so you could enjoy the peaceful afternoon without making an effort to talk to the person you despised the most.

So yeah, you definitely didn't mind.

"So..." Your ex, Miko starts, looking down awkwardly at his fingers before he tilts his chin up, finally having the balls to actually look at you, "How've you been?"

You purse your lips, deciding it wasn't a good idea to insult him right off the bat so you instead sent him a tight-lipped smile, tucking a loose strand behind your ear, "I've been great. Life's been treating me great surprisingly, how about you?" It didn't have any double-meaning really, those were your genuine thoughts. He asked, and you answered with much honesty as you could.

His eyes lights up, seemingly eager to answer. "It's been good to me too. I'm moving back here to continue my studies so..." he flashes a sheepish grin with his hand coning to rest on his nape, "It's pretty awesome. I missed Japan."

Despite his ecstatic mood, you were slightly befuddled at the news. It somehow made you slightly wary since you knew he meant that he'll be attending your university, which means there might be no escape from him and you remember how he was when you two dated.

"Wait what? I thought you were going to finish in Canada? Plus you left uour girlfriend there. Was she okay with it?" You didn't mean to dabble in his personal life, but you were genuinely curious why he even thought about coming back.

His smile faded and pursed his lips at your statement, "Yeah about that. She was definitely not happy with my decision," he gulps and starts to fiddle with his fingers again, "And so we broke up."

That sentence immediately made your blood boil because that was the exact reason why you two broke up in the first place, "Jesus Christ, Miko. What the fuck? Are you seriously going to repeat what happened between us in the past?" You hissed, making sure you voice quiet enough for only him to hear.

"It was a mutual decision!"

"Mutual decision my ass! It was all  _your_  idea when we broke up. I only went along with it but mind you I wasn't ready to let you go back then. But fuck, I'm not the type of person to fling myself down to your shoes and beg for you to come back, you know that. So don't even  _think_  about arguing with me how I didn't do jack-shit to try and get us back together because we both know you're too selfish to consider it."

Miko was definitely terrified about the sudden air of dominance around you. He vividly remembers that you weren't  _this_  confident and strong-willed with whatever you had to say to him and looking at you now, he was somehow freaked-out about your change in attitude.

What happened to the sweet girl he met during his freshmen year?

"Plus, you couldn't control your goddamn dick whenever a girl shows even just a little interest in you."

Your ex's eyes widened at your claim, "What do you —"

"Shut up." You slam your hands down on the table with a scowl, not in the least bit affected with how the café suddenly hushed at your sudden outburst. Sugawara and Iwaizumi only stood there, jaws-slacked in surprise. "What's the  _real_  reason why you suddenly wanted to  _talk_  after almost two years of no communication?"

"Since you're being blunt with your feelings, I'll be blunt with mine." His face was void of emotion that you immediately put yourself on alert with whatever he had in mind. "I want to get back with you."

You blinked. Not just once or twice but thrice to confirm you weren't on drugs and to make sure your ex wasn't just a fucked up illusion. And then laughter spills from your lips once you registered what he just said, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"In the slightest? No. I'm completely serious, [Name]"

"Well that's a surprise," you feigned surprise, placing a hand on your chest for extra measure, "You're being serious for once, and about a relationship? Tell me," a cold smile traces on your lips as your rested your chin on top of your interlocked fingers. "Were you even serious with your previous relationships? 'Cause I call bullshit." You say, every word interlaced with venom, in hopes of stinging the ruthless pride your ex was known for.

He frowns, and you smirk with triumph from affecting him with your words, "Look, I didn't come here to be ridiculed."

"And I didn't come here to be fucked around with. Do you seriously think I'm that stupid to agree to whatever shit you're spewing?"

"Honestly speaking? Yeah."  _Asshole._ "But I'm not saying you're stupid or anything. I was just hoping you still had feelings for me."

"I don't think you know how feelings work considering I almost forgot you existed until you texted me yesterday." You shrug and it was partially true. There was no need to sugar-coat since you were pretty much against the idea of getting back with a shallow idiot like him. "Also, why the hell do you want to get back with me anyway? Do you really think it'll be that easy to win me over again? Keep in mind it was your stupid-ass decision to let me go and here you are, years after the aftermath asking me to consider dating you again."

Miko looks exasperated right about now and you could've sworn you heard Sugawara snickering. "Come on, [Name]. Just give me a chance. One last chance."

A look of mock thoughtfulness contorts your features before sneering, "I'd rather not. There's a saying that you shouldn't go back to the person who hurt you in the past. Plus, a guy who can't stick to one girl without another girl showing interest isn't on my standards."

"What do you —"

"Your lovely brother told me about your shitty ways, asshole. Do you really think I'd consider loving you again with the shit you've been doing behind my back, back then?" You waited for him to say anything in response but he was deemed speechless when he only looked at you in shock, so you continued with your rant, "I knew something was up when you accidentally sent me something with a girl included. What the fuck? Was I not enough for you?" You didn't even bother to hide how hurt you were when you remembered that shitty memory.

"Also, asking girls for nudes? Sending them nudes? Are you seriously that desperate for female attention? What was I? Chopped liver. Jesus fuck Miko, you wouldn't know how I felt back then. I felt fucking neglected since you'd rather spend your time with your friends playing League of Legends and I didn't mind because that's what you loved and don't even tell me that I didn't care about you because I did. It was you who didn't give a shit."

"I'm sorry —"

"Sorry doesn't change anything. I still hate you with every fiber of my being"

"But —"

"Is there a problem here, sweetheart?" The familiarity of the voice from behind you suddenly calmed you down, and you turned your head so you could stare up at your savior with silent gratitude. "Volleyball practice ended so I ended up coming here. Did you have work today, kitten?" You almost close your eyes in bliss when he starts rubbing the back of your neck in gentle, comforting circles.

Ignoring the unnecessary use of pet names, you smiled and shook your head, "No. I'm just here to meet up with an old  _friend."_ Kuroo almost laughs at how sharp your voice sounded and with the way your ex flinched at the harshness in your tone.

"May I ask, who are you?" Ah yes, the awaited question from your not-beloved ex-boyfriend.

Kuroo flickers his piercing, amber eyes to stare into the the widened eyes belonging to Miko, the usual, provoking smirk curled onto his mouth as his tongue peeks out to swipe across his lower lip, "I'm no one special. But if you're that curious," Kuroo's smirk widened into a grin before he dips down to place a soft peck onto your temple.

 _He's so fucking extra, I swear to god_ _._

"I'm her boyfriend. Kuroo Tetsurou, pleasure to meet you."

Miko stiffens, eyes flickering from your smiling face to the smug look of your boyfriend in disbelief, "You never told me you had a boyfriend!" You swore you could hear Iwaizumi and Sugawara losing their shit as soon as the words leaves your ex.

You managed a shrug, sipping onto your drink with much class you can muster, "You never asked since you were  _that_  desperate to try and get back with me."

"And I'm pretty sure she wasn't interested with your offer." To your surprise, that came from Akaashi who now stood tall beside your roommate with a spine-chilling glare directed to your ex. "Let's go, [Name]-senpai. Bokuto-san is waiting for us outside." You nodded wordlessly.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Standing up, you took a last sip from your drink before placing it back down on the table, now empty as you gathered your belongings. "It was nice to see you. Good luck."

The three of you left him alone, your ex merely sat there in silence, processing what just happened. The usual warm atmosphere now felt cold to him ever since you had plainly rejected him, right in front of your boyfriend too.

"Well, you know what they say," Miko jumps and swivels around to stare at the person with the chillingly familiar voice. The said, usually cheery and smooth voice was now replaced with something akin to anger when it spoke. Miko's suspicion was confirmed when he found himself staring into the eyes of the one and only, Oikawa Tooru, an old rival for your heart. "People only start to realize things when it's too late." The setter sneers.

Miko smirks cruelly, "What? No welcome back? Still salty about how I won her over first?"

Oikawa scowls, "Don't talk about her like she's an object. At least I wasn't the one who put her through so much shit. I'm surprised you even  _dared_  to show your face after all these years," he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly, continuing to stare down at his old and almost forgotten rival. "I may haven't had the chance to show her how much I could do for and take care of her but at least I value her more than you did."

Miko only watches the pretty setter with wary eyes when he walked towards the the counter, pausing suddenly to look over his shoulder, sending a dangerous, probably even a murderous glare towards your ex, "And god forbid that you lay a single, dirty finger on her or you'll have me to fuck you up in the worst way possible."

**_Extended ending:_ **

You sneezed.

"Ugh .I can't believe 'Plan B' was you pretending to my boyfriend." despite being defiant about the plan, you huddled closer to your idiotic roommate for more warmth and he throws his arm around your shoulders, "Man, that was an emotionally draining experience."

"I volunteered to be your boyfriend but Kuroo here didn't want to listen to me because he l — OW!" Poor Bokuto was cut off buy a smack to the face, courtesy by Kuroo.

"Save your hoots for anther time, owl-boy and drive. Pizza waits for no one."

"You're being extra defensive today, Pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san. Mind telling me why?"

"HAHAHA! NICE ONE, AKAASHI!"

"Please say my name properly, Bokuto-san."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless Oikawa Tooru for backing you up. He may be an asshole at most time but he very much cares about your well-being! I think I might have been carried away because I wrote by my own experience with the whole dating thing hahaha I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THOUGH UNTIL NEXT TIME!
> 
> Song: Ex's & Oh's by Elle King
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	20. "You don't know annyeonghase-yo?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "[Name]? What are you doing?"
> 
> "Appreciating what God has blessed me with."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM VERY AWARE THAT I'M LATE FOR FOUR DAYS LOL SORRY I WAS TAKING CARE OF THINGS Plus, this chapter was an idea a friend of mine had talked about a week ago sO THANKS FOR GIVING ME THAT IDEA, JAY :D
> 
> (P.S the chapter title isn't a song. It's an old inside joke lol)

Kuroo doesn't even want to recall how everything led up to this current setting.

It was the usual agenda for the weekend. Wake up at ass o'clock in the morning to prepare his breakfast as quietly as he could without waking you up (he recently discovered that you were not one to mess with in the early hours), take a shower, prepare the things he would have to bring with to volleyball practice and lastly, feed Shiro because he knew you would probably wake up at around noon, especially since you were up all night, busy talking to one of your friends abroad.

Practice wasn't eventful, minus the fact that Iwaizumi, along with Bokuto and Akaashi was there to witness the pandemonium. The expected rambunctiousness was always there to accompany the supposed serious training but it was truly refreshing to see his teammates enjoying their time, despite the fact that they end up exhausted after the rigorous activity.

"Ne, Kuroo-chan? Why don't we head to [Name]'s place today?" Oikawa suggests as he takes a huge gulp from his water bottle, ignoring how some excess water had dribbled from his lips to trail down his chin then to his neck. Tsukishima scoffs at the screaming girls that were a few feet away, obviously most of them being his vice-captain's fan-girls.

That's where the ravenette finds himself now situated on the couch along with Oikawa and Bokuto. Akaashi immediately made a bee-line towards the arm chair that he had once had the chance to relax in while reading a book — if he remembers correctly, that was the day when he had met Kuroo's wonderful roommate. Tsukishima sat on the barstool, busy typing up another research paper on his laptop and lastly, Iwaizumi had just come out of the bathroom and plopped into a cross-legged position as he made himself comfortable under the blankets of the Kotatsu table.

Kuroo was grateful that Iwaizumi suggested on purchasing a few snacks, even though the scheming male had offered them to eat anything stocked in the pantry.

Now, usually you would be out of your room by this time, either practicing dance routines you had seen on YouTube or ones you choreographed yourself. At other times, you would be seated in front of the TV screen as you go on and on screaming at anything while you played a more competitive game, so it was a surprise that you were nowhere to be seen.

He wondered if you somehow, by some unexplainable, remained sleeping until the early hours of the afternoon. You did in fact slept far late than your usual bed time so he assumed.

However, his suspicions were in fact, incorrect because by the time he was about to call your name to confirm your whereabouts, the loud sound of snare drums accompanied by an audible sound of a computer generated audio had startled him that it made him jump in surprise.

" _THEY CALL ME NEW THAAANG!_  SHINBYEONG WATDA JIMUEL BADEO  _WHOLE WORLD, CONCERT_  KKWAE MEOKINEUN ASHIANA ASHIA —" Kuroo didn't even bother to listen anymore since he really didn't understand the Korean lyrics you were currently belting out. Despite the language barrier though, he was in silent awe at the flawless rapping you did a few seconds after that. Did you have knowledge on the language? Or were you just bored one day and decided to memorize the lyrics and learn how to rap in a very, crazy-fast way? Whatever the reason was, he was still borderline impressed at the fire you were currently spitting (yelling) in the comfort of your room.

"What in the world was  _that?_ " Tsukishima looks alarmed as he stared at your door, pausing with his responsibility and he too listens to your screeching.

Kuroo chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest, "[Name] here has somehow found solitude in K-pop. Well, hip-hop and or rap with the current genre she's listening too." His eyes flicker once more to your door once you had belted something along the lines off "HONGKONGEUL BONEANEUN  _MY TONGUE TECHNOLOGY!"_  ("What the heck is a  _tongue technology?_ " "Don't know. Don't care.") He sighs and diverts his gaze towards his vice-captain that was currently preoccupied with his phone, "Oi, Oikawa. What are the plans for today?"

The setter blinks in thought, looking up from the small screen, "I — I didn't know I would even get to reach this far in [Name]-chan's place."

Iwaizumi scoffs as he scrolls through your Netflix account. "Unbelievable."

"Your obsession with my cousin is unnerving, Oikawa-san." The blonde scrunches his nose in distaste.

"I didn't come here for the verbal abuse, Kei-chan!"

"Of course. You're only here to ogle at my cousin  _while_  I verbally abuse you."

Akaashi sighs. "This is why we can't have nice things."

A few moments had passed and they had settled on playing Mario Kart on your switch — you had bought two more controllers for the sake of having four players instead of two for the friendship-ruining game — Kuroo and Oikawa were currently neck-in-neck, the latter being in second place while your roommate sported a smug smirk the entire time he was leading the last lap. Iwaizumi was just close behind the two, not really set on trying to strive for first place; he was just playing for the sake of being Oikawa's moral support.

However, the smugness that radiated from Kuroo had instantly disappeared when he saw that a blue shell was targeting him, and that shell came from none other than Bokuto who now was hooting in triumph as he sped up past the setter and himself.

"Wha — HOW  _COULD_   _YOU_ , BRO!? I MEAN, IT WOULD'VE BEEN UNDERSTANDABLE IF IT HIT OIKAWA —"

"WHAT HAS  _THIS_  GOT TO DO WITH  _ME?!_ " Oikawa yells, then yells again but this time, in joy when a red shell had managed to hit Bokuto's character.

Tsukishima snorts, "Do you want a list for that?"

Oikawa screams. Yes,  _screams._

Iwaizumi ignores the look of betrayal coming from his best friend "All this bickering is entirely stupid." He drawls out as he sped past the now seething setter with a mushroom power-up, successfully finishing first place. "There you go. I won. Akaashi-san, want to substitute?"

The other setter in question blinks and nods slowly, "Sure." He says and gets up from his previous place — the comfortable arm chair — to sit at the kotatsu while Iwaizumi trudges towards the kitchen to get water from the dispenser.

At that exact moment, you came strutting out of the room while you belted more Korean lyrics that no one (even yourself) understood then to English (thankfully) " _I LOVE, I LOVE, I LOVE MYSELF! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW MYSELF! YA PLAYER HATERS YOU SHOULD LOVE YOUR —_  HOLY FUCK!" You screamed in surprise, nearly dropping your phone as you looked at everyone in surprise — what in the world were they doing here?! Unannounced?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE? I mean I don't mind Kei but —" the blonde in question managed a quick wave before turning back to his laptop, "Kuroo, should have told me beforehand that you were going to visit." You gave a pointed stare at your roommate who only gave a bemused expression in reply.

"I did. I sent you a text? You were probably busy with BTS or whoever you were screaming about." Your face flushed in embarrassment — not because you were wearing a pair of yoga pants along with a sports bra, but because what he had said was exactly true. You couldn't help it! They had good music and most of them were a bop too, plus, BTS' choreography was definitely no laughing matter as it took you a while to get the hang of their usual fast-paced pops and locks.

"What I do in my past time is none of your concern —" he snorts, picking up Shiro and placing the small creature in his lap. Oikawa cooed and was about to stroke his fur but oddly enough, the cat hissed. "I was listening to some because our leader had asked me to find songs that were surely gonna raise the roof at our competition." The males nodded in response and you sighed. You didn't bother to explain into detail as they were pretty much invested in volleyball to process the information.

Cypher 4 (the song you had screamed to) continued playing, now on its second verse as you mouthed along to the lyrics while getting yourself a few snacks from the pantry. "[Name]-chan!" You screamed and almost slapped the person who had snuck up on you but being as athletic and reflexive as they were, they dodged away from your upcoming slap. "Woah! [Name] it's me!" Bokuto chuckles as you jut your lower lip out in a pout.

"Kou! Don't do that!" You whine and flicked his forehead, "What do you want?"

"Bokuto, don't even think about it." You hear your roommate threaten the owl but both of you had the same idea and ignored his words, leaving the pantry as you kicked the door shut behind you.

"I liked the song that's playing right now —" The ace points to your room with his thumb, his head bobbing along the beat as he mouth the same words you had yelled earlier in the first chorus, "What's the title?"

The grin on your face caused Kuroo to slam his forehead on the table in exasperation.

* * *

 

"Just a random thought, guys." You spoke up, scrolling through your twitter feed, pointedly ignoring the numerous  ~~beautiful~~  ugly selfies that Oikawa seemed to not run out off but greatly appreciating a few photos he took of Iwaizumi unknowingly showing off his buff arms, "If Bokuto and Iwaizumi had an arm wrestling match, who would win?"

Now that seemed to catch everyone, and by everyone I mean including your cousin too because the sound of his fingers dancing on the sleek keyboard of his laptop halted.

Akaashi could only sigh in exasperation, hyperaware of the sudden competitive aura that radiated from Bokuto.

"Holy shit..." Kuroo trails off in genuine curiosity. "That's kinda hard to think about. I mean they're both equally ripped."

"I think it's pretty obvious that Iwa-chan will win." Oikawa brags and you raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue on with his explanation, "I always lose to him."

"Well, obviously."

"How rude, [Name]-chan!"

"Excuse you?" Kuroo scoffs, "I'm pretty sure Bokuto here would beat Iwaizumi in an instant!"

"Why are you guys even arguing about this?" Iwaizumi said, obviously not having anyone's shit today.

"What? Are you scared,  _Iwa-chan?"_  Bokuto taunts with a smirk, folding the sleeves of his shirt to reveal the rest of his  _juicy_  biceps, "Well, I get why. I mean, look at these guns!" You would've dropped onto your knees to bask in the presence of Bokuto Koutarou's muscular arms but you remained quiet and secretly recorded everything so you could post it on your Instagram stories.

Have I mentioned that you gained even more female followers just because of your boys? Most of them would ask for their numbers — especially Oikawa's but you usually leave them on read, not really having the energy to deal with the fan-girls.

Then again, who did?

Anyway, before we get off track, Iwaizumi's right eye twitched, teeth grinding together before he sheds his hoodie jacket, revealing the very form fitting tank-top underneath. He grunts and stretches his arms above his head, flexing them in the process. "Not in the slightest, Owl-boy." He smirks to rile up the other.

You were sure you almost had an out of body experience witnessing the two, god-like men staring down each other with challenge.

"What have I done in my past life to witness this amazing opportunity?" You say as you continue documenting from left to right. Kuroo could only watch in amusement but alas, he still felt a twinge of jealousy seeing you fawn over his admittedly fit friends instead of him.

* * *

"If my kotatsu table breaks, you're paying for it." You say blankly as you sat on one side of the low table to document the progress of the on-going arm-wrestling match. Kuroo ignores what you had and continued to give his support at Bokuto, Oikawa obviously cheering on his best friend.

As for you, you were secretly screaming in the inside because goddamn do those arms look good, especially since the warm light had reflected from the small amount of sweat that gave them a sun-kissed glow.

Tsukishima and Akaashi were seemingly not pleased at all since the competitors were mostly growling or yelling while spewing insults here and there, trying to get the other to back down but they were both ridiculously stubborn.

"You're the one who asked the stupid question in the first place, [Name]." The blonde drawls out as he continues to watch at a safe distance (a.k.a at the dining table while he eats another slice of strawberry short cake to his non-existent heart's content).

"Yeah, and I somehow regret the decision because my table is about to crack under those two that are still going at it even though it's been  _ten minutes_  already —"

"HAH!" You jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation coming from Iwaizumi when he throws his arms up in victory, leaving Bokuto to scrunch his nose in annoyance.

"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" The owl seethes, placing his elbow back on the smooth surface of the wooden table.

You snicker, "How dramatic."

Iwaizumi only grins, "Sure thing, owl-boy." He smirks, grasps his opponent's hand in a tight grip and they were at it again.

Grunts of struggle and pain came from the duo once again, sweat was starting to trickle from their hairlines and arms were visibly shaking from the sheer force they were putting in to not lose the fight. Both of them even had their free hands grasp on the edges of the table to gain more control on their soon to be numb arm.

Only for Bokuto to lose once again.

And of course, being that he already lost two times in a row, the poor thing was in one of those weird dejected moods he occasionally gets when something doesn't go his way.

Even if Bokuto Koutarou was childish at times, his personality greatly baffles you to an extent.

* * *

You were honestly bewildered at the now sulking Bokuto, having his chin propped up on his knees with his arms wrapped around his limbs, a very dark and sullen aura surrounded the poor thing.

"Does this usually happen?" You asked Akaashi in a whisper as you subtly point to the sad owl.

He nods, "He gets like that when things don't go his way."

Your lips pout at his answer, "Does that mean he won't show me his arms — I mean participate in the arm wrestling competition?" At that, your roommate had successfully pinned down your cousin's arm, the blonde heaving a sigh as Kuroo cheers, high-fiving Oikawa.

Akaashi raises a delicate eyebrow at your slip up, but paid no mind and answers you anyway, "There's a huge possibility he won’t. Unless..." his gaze shifts to you, "Unless you raise his ego up a little bit."

You were a very generous soul. You were known for that during your years at Nekoma High but of course, there were times where you felt the need to be selfish for once.

Especially when it comes to anything that'll benefit you or provide any sort of entertainment for you.

And so, you swiftly made your way towards your sullen friend, your mind probably on auto-pilot because you had somehow sharply hovered over the testosterone that were still currently having their fun at arm-wrestling.

"Koutarou~" The man would usually swoon at how sweetly you sang his name (and you would use that at your advantage too) but he only grunts in response, golden hues still remained on his friends, "Aw, sweetheart." You pout when he merely glances at you.

"It's a shame really," You let out a feigned sigh of disappointment, "I loved how you flex your arms for me Kou. They looked really strong and I was sure you would've won against Hajime." You let your hand grasp his bicep, nimble fingers tracing over the curves where the muscles formed, "You sure you don't wanna join them?" You tilt your head to the side, bright hues widened slightly to imitate that kicked puppy look, "For me?"

Bokuto stiffens and turned to look at you with wide eyes.

_'Heh. Hook, line and sinker'_

His cheeks glowed with a rosy tint, mouth slightly open in awe with how utterly cute you looked, "O-of course!" His expression then changed into a more threatening one, "Move aside, assholes!" He yells with a haughty chuckle, plopping in front of the confused Iwaizumi before he places his elbow on the surface of the table. "I'm gonna show you what being a true man is like."

You could only grin in triumph as you once again lift your phone up to document the amazing event.

Akaashi could only gape at you cheering for his friend, already knowing your hidden motive which your phone blatantly gave away. "I have a proposition for you." He says out of the blue when Tsukishima strides to stand beside him to witness the scene.

"What is it?"

"Can [Name]-chan come to our games so she could be Bokuto's personal cheer leader?"

Tsukishima Kei sometimes wonder why does he even associate with his upperclassmen in the first place.

* * *

"[Name]? What are you doing?" Kuroo asks with a close-eyed smile, subtly trying to not let his emotions get the best of him when you had ever so bluntly hooked your arms around Bokuto's and Iwaizumi's, your dainty hands excitedly patting the taut surface of their skin.

"Appreciating what God has blessed me with." A dopey smile curled onto your lips as you said that, "Kei! Take a photo of us!"

"I don't even want to ask."

"[NAME]-CHAN NO! APPRECIATE MY FACE!"

"WHAT IS THERE TO APPRECIATE?! OTHER THAN IT LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE MY FOOT!"

Despite the absurdity of the entire situation, Kuroo had come to the terms of considering to go to the gym with Bokuto and Iwaizumi every once in a while. You know, for science.

**_Extended Ending:_ **

" _I LOVE, I LOVE, I LOVE MYSELF! I KNOW, I KNOW, I KNOW MYSELF —_ "

"Dear God, how long have they been rapping and screaming along with the song?" Tsukishima cringes as you rapped along, not really understanding anything that you were saying due to the language barrier.

"This is probably their tenth time listening to Cypher 4."

“Kill me.”

You and Bokuto and your arms thrown on each other's shoulders as you both jumped to the beat. Even though it was ridiculous at how you both listened to the song on repeat, they were still amazed at your flawless rapping unlike Bokuto here who was just hoping for the best as he screamed out nonsense with you.

"Their resilience is admirable, I have to admit."

 _"— YA PLAYER HATERS YOU SHOULD LOVE YOURSELF, BRR!_ " You and Bokuto had 'whooped' when the beat disappeared, giving each other a high-five, "AGAIN!" A close to crazed grin had spread onto your lips as you fish out your phone, immediately replaying the song. The both of you had screamed and resumed your shenanigans, much to your friends' chagrin.

"I want to cut my ears off. Oi, Kuroo. Do something about your roommate — Kuroo?"

Kuroo had no idea what Iwaizumi was saying as he was busy looking up the songs that BTS had.

If Bokuto had grown closer to you just for the love of the current song playing, he can just imagine how much you will love him if he somehow knew most of their songs along with the lyrics.

Ah, the things you do for love and affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My admiration for BTS continues and I'm premium trash for them.
> 
> ANYWAY IM STILL WONDERING WHO WILL ACTUALLY WIN IN AN ARM-WRESTLING CONTEST IM CHOKING I MEAN IWAIZUMI PRETTY MUCH BEAT KYOUTANI'S ASS BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BOI BOKUTO?!?!?!?!!!!! I'm stressedt tf out
> 
> Songs mentioned in order:  
> Agust D by Agust D (aka Min Yoongi (Suga) of BTS)  
> BTS Cypher 4 by BTS (Rap-line)
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	21. Made In The A.M

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, I saw wine on our kitchen counter... Wanna get drunk and talk about life and the possibility of aliens existing?"
> 
> "Fuck yeah I do!"

For the most part, you weren't really the type to always leave the comfort of your home for the late night parties on the weekends. You much preferred just chilling around your apartment and let yourself relax with a cup of tea in hand as you busy yourself with whatever you could do on the internet.

Funny enough, Kuroo too had the same idea for the weekend. It was expected that Bokuto would instantly send him a text about the details of the said party that he had somehow got a wind off. However, Kuroo politely declined with a half-assed, made-up reason. He was just trying to avoid his friend's prying since he was much too lazy to argue over why he didn't want to haul his ass out of your apartment.

It wasn't as if Kuroo isn't a social butterfly as Bokuto was himself, but in the sense that he would love to make some time for himself every once in a while too. In addition to that, he found it better to be spending the weekend away with his roommate, even if you were holed up in your room, it's the thought of you being under the same roof as him counts.

Yeah, being in love with you made him think tons of cliché shit that he didn't know he could think of.

It was in the late evening when Kuroo had left his room to fetch some snacks for himself so he could continue binge-watching whatever show he could find interesting on Netflix. Dinner wasn't enough for him, he thought as he pulls out a box of mozzarella sticks out of the freezer.

Kuroo pauses in his current ministrations, smiling fondly to himself when his ears picks up the sound of you singing along to another foreign song, 4 O'clock he recalls. It was a song you had cried over the other day, saying something about how soothing the song was despite the sad meaning behind it.

As he was about to put the handful of mozzarella sticks on the tray for it to be baked in the small, toaster oven, his eyes flickered towards the wine bottle that innocently sat beside it. He doesn't remember buying a bottle when you both came back from the grocery store to stock up the refrigerator and pantry.

That's when he got an idea.

Now, Kuroo and you were very close yes, very close to the point where both of you really don't mind the skin-ship, much less than seeing the other naked — you both would merely blink and return back to whatever you were doing, sometimes you would even start up a conversation. But that's another story for another time — never really minding getting into the other's personal space.

But even so, he never had an idea what made you the person you are now. What are you passionate about? (He knows it was dancing but he wanted to know more) What are your fears? What drives you to do your best? He had tons of question that he was hoping for you to answer, whether it would be vague or detailed, he would be glad to listen. Kuroo, weirdly enough, found comfort whenever he hears your voice.

That's when he found himself standing in front of your ajar door, the bottle (now open) in his hand while he held two wine glasses in the other as he gently kicks your door open wide enough for him to stride in.

His faces heats up when he stares down at you with wide eyes.

You were sprawled on your bed preoccupied with your Switch, sporting a large shirt that had ridden up to show your smooth stomach and the V neck-line slipping to the side to reveal your shoulder. He found Shiro resting snugly above your thigh where he could see that you were wearing your one of many sweat-shorts, thought this time, it was one of your short ones where you usually wear to bed. You also had one of your many peel-off masks on your face again and it was a miracle you hadn't gotten any residue from the mask on the headphones that rested on your neck plus the cute, fluffy ribbon headband that held back your hair made you look even more adorable than usual.

Mentally slapping himself so he could prevent his mind from wondering elsewhere, he coughs and reluctantly averts his gaze from your long legs, "I — uh, you're looking fine this evening."

You look up from your console, narrowing your eyes at him, "Are you calling me ugly?" You sounded quite stiff — courtesy of the face mask — and it made him snort as he places the bottle and glasses on the desk.

"You don't look appealing with a charcoal mask on. You look like a burglar." He snickers when you abruptly sat up, startling the poor kitten who settled to rest on the bed instead. The feline's eyes narrowed, mewling as if it was disagreeing with your sudden action.

"Beauty is pain.  _Fuck outta here with your basic ass!_ " You made a shooing motion so he could leave you alone but he shakes his head instead and stalks towards you with that same mischievous glint in his eyes. "I don't like that look in your eyes. Whatever you're planning, I will not hesitate to rip your balls off." He knew it was an empty threat and he merely shrugs at that, plopping down on the bed beside you.

To your surprise, his hand ever so gently cupped you cheek, humming in thought as his thumb stroked your cheek bone upon close observation, "Your mask is already dry. Mind if I take it off for you?" His lips curl into a gentle smile and you mentally slapped yourself because you swore you felt your heart skip a beat from the soft look in his eyes when he asked.

Words never left your mouth to confirm his request, your mind somehow going blank so you settled on nodding and he grins in appreciation.

"I swear to god if you rip my skin off —"

"I won't. I'll be gentle, I promise." With that, you finally close your mouth to avoid spewing anymore remarks in his direction, more so when you found yourself staring straight into his eyes clouded with an unfamiliar emotion.

How peculiar.

That thought seem to leave your mind when you jump slightly, fault of the peel-off mask that Kuroo was currently pulling off, making sure he was being gentle as he did. The both of you remained quiet, the only sounds you could here was the running air conditioning unit along with the usual noise coming from the streets of the busy city below. The steady breathing of your roommate calmed you down too.

Kuroo merely chuckles at your slight discomfort from the sharp but quick pain as he went along, pausing every once in a while whenever a whimper emits from you.

Hey, you were used to using the mask but there were definitely times where it was indeed painful, especially when you don't use it regularly.

Your roommate couldn't help but to comment on the fact that your cheeks were slightly red from the mask, calling you adorable which only left your cheeks to turn even redder from the supposed compliment. Kuroo grins at that.

"So," he begins, "I saw wine on our kitchen counter..." he trails off smirks, hinting towards you to his implication, "Wanna get drunk and talk about life and the possibility of aliens existing?"

"Fuck yeah I do!"

* * *

You sigh in content, relishing the slight bitterness of the wine as you swallowed it, feeling the flitting warmth in your throat before licking your lips. "I can't believe that only five percent of the ocean was explored. Can you imagine what kinds of creatures are in the deeper parts? Every time I think about it, I can't help but to feel terrified. I mean, there's this Russian diver who found all sorts of weird-ass creatures but that's not even the deepest part!" You exclaim, downing the remaining wine in your glass, "It fucks me up honestly."

Kuroo nods in agreement and cards his fingers through your hair, making you sigh in content before letting yourself relax against his broad chest. For real though, you both are so used to the skin-ship that people genuinely thought you were dating when in public.

"Space is more complex than we think too, babe." He takes a sip, "There are load of galaxies out there with unexplored planets. Heck, the planets in our solar system hasn't been explored that much too. Who knows if there are other life forms out there too? I genuinely believe we're truly not he only ones in the universe, and that scares me too." Kuroo blinks as he snorts, "I'm hanging around Oikawa too much."

You giggle, placing your now empty glass on the kotatsu with utmost care since you were somehow aware that you're tipsy. Did I mention you two already finished two bottles now? "Is that why you both get along so well? Your passion about Science and Oikawa's curiosity in space?"

Kuroo hums, resting his cheek on his free palm, his gaze lingering on you playing with the sleeves of his hoodie and he smiles at that. "A huge possibility, yes. Yet, your interests are different from mine and we still get along."

You made a sound of agreement before you shift you body, now facing him as you rest on top of his chest, chin propped on top of your arms, looking directly into his amber hues with your own hazy eyes. "Since when was this about me, Tetsu?"

A deep chuckles resonates from him, "Since now, princess."

"Oi, what's with the cliché pet-names, jerkwad?"

"You act like a spoilt princess sometimes so it was necessary." His tongue darts out to moisten his slightly dry lips, "Mind telling me about your family? We've been living together for months now yet I haven't heard about anything related to that. Except your step-dad. He sounds like a pretty cool dude." He pauses, "Only of you're comfortable with it and I'll share mine too."

You shake your head, not minding his suggestion at all, "Ah, let's see. Well, as you know, I have a step-dad instead of an actual dad." A bitter smile traces on your lips as you sigh. "Reason for that is because my actual dad left my mom and I when I was six. Even Kei's family had no idea where he disappeared off to. I don't really remember the reason why since I really didn't care that much growing up." You pause to take a breather, "As long as my mother was with me, I was fine. When I turned eight though, that's when my mom met my step-dad. They married when I was ten and we were blessed by two beautiful boys and a girl; funny enough, I named my little sister after Kei. He wasn't slightly fond of the idea at first but he didn't mind. Between you and me, he's smitten with her like I am." You chuckle, recalling those times when you saw an actual smile lit up Tsukishima's face whenever he played with your now five year old baby sister.

"Speaking of that, where are they? Don't they live here in Japan?" Kuroo asks, genuinely curious about your family's whereabouts.

"Ah. Well, remember when Kei and I went to the beach for spring break? Well, my dad owns a hotel so he's required to stay there to monitor everything along with my mom and my siblings."

"So they're in a different country? I'm surprised you decided to stay here in Tokyo. Who were you staying with during your younger days?"

"With family friends." You smirk, "If you can remember the time you went to nationals with Bokuto, there was a team where Karasuno had a hard time dealing with. I heard they successfully copied Shouyou and Tobio's freak quick."

Kuroo's eyes widened at that, "You mean —"

"Yeah, I stayed with the Miya twins." Kuroo's jaw only drops at that. "But they weren't present most of the time. They were studying in Inarizaki so they only came home during the weekends and for vacation but the three of us were fairly close." A smiles graces your features as you remembered the fun times you had with Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu. Osamu was honestly your favorite as he was quiet and reserved, unlike his twin who made it his hobby to annoy the hell out of you. The more boisterous twin even asked you out once, let's just say it only left an embarrassing disaster where Osamu took the chance to be a little shit to his twin.

Despite the annoyance, they were the reason why you even played volleyball for a little while during your middle school days. You either played as a setter or spiker at most times. "Now about you. I'm curious if you got your hair from your parents." You grins, your feet kicking up in the air.

He smirks and nods, clearing his throat, "Well, my father is working abroad, in England I believe, as a lawyer. Yeah I know right? His son is interested in everything related to Science while father dearest is interested in the law. He supports me and my interests though, don't worry, he's not a dick. He's pretty cool really." He chuckles at the fascinated look on your face, which only drives him to continue on further.

"Now you were saying something about my hair, hm sweetheart?" You ignored the endearment and nodded enthusiastically, betting on the thought of inheriting his unruly hair from his father. It did make sense since it was a high chance that he may probably look like the exact copy of his father. "Well, believe it or not. I actually got it from my mother."

Your jaw went slack at the newfound information. "No fucking way."

"Yes fucking way, [Name]-chan." He lets out a short laugh, "Mom's hair is relatively thick, like mine and she's mostly lazy and really didn't do anything to tame the beast that is her hair. My dad's hair is actually straight and sleek so it took little to no effort when he does his hair and the fact that my mother is admittedly jealous about it is hilarious." You couldn't help but to laugh too, just picturing a middle aged woman with a mess of a hair yelling at a sharp looking man in a suit was somehow entertaining.

"How about any siblings? Got any so I can possibly date them?"

"How about considering to date me instead? You'd get  _Kuroo_  as your last name, either way." He wiggles his eyebrows and puckers his lips just for the hell of him being his flirty self.

"Holy shit, that was smooth." You snort, slapping his chest slightly when you caught the smug expression etched on his facial features. "But really, do you?"

He stops his ministrations and nods with a gentles smile, "Yeah, I do. An older sister and a younger brother."

"Oh? Please elaborate, especially your sister. I wanna know if she's better than you in any sense so I could date her." He gives you an odd look, "Gender doesn't matter to me so..."

"Ah. I didn't really expect that, but okay. Anyway," he coughs into his fist as he processed the information of you, swinging both ways. He didn't really know if he should find it amusing that not only boys are his rivals, but also girls, and possibly his own siblings, "My sister is a model actually. She's currently traveling the world for runway shows, photo shoots and everything so she's rarely home. My mother lives in the more rural parts of Tokyo which is why I stayed in the heart of the city since our university resides here." Huh, go figure. You actually thought Kuroo himself was a model when you first saw him. Hey, he was a pretty good-looking dude so you assumed. "My younger brother is in his first year, he's with dad too since he got a scholarship in Oxford."

"I'm surprised you stayed here. I mean, you're IQ is pretty high and you would probably get in there too."

"Nah, I'd rather stay here and be with the friends I made throughout my life." He smiles, tapping the tip of your nose with his index finger, to which you scrunch at in response.

"How sweet of you, but wait. You mentioned that your dad is a lawyer, right?"

"Yeah? And?"

"That means you're pretty much loaded as I am!"

Well, so much for trying to be lowkey.

"You can basically afford your own apartment yet here you are, sharing with me!"

"Hey, at least the expenses went down, right? And it's totally much better to have a roommate. A girl nonetheless~"

"I feel like that has a double meaning to it and I don't want to know what it is."

Kuroo ignores what you said and went to say what was on his mind instead, partially since he was tipsy and had no control over his mouth, "I can basically ogle at you without wasting any energy to go to parties to do that to other girls."

You scrunch your nose, "You're an idiot."

"Only stating the facts. If I could rate you from one to ten, you'd be nine and a half." He winks.

You roll your eyes, "Why not make me a ten then? Instead of beating around the bush." A little bit offended that you weren't exactly a ten. You thought you were pretty good-looking yourself. No harm in loving yourself, right?

"Grow out your hair, then we can negotiate."

"What, you have a hair pulling kink too?"

"And I'm the perverted one here," he mutters and rolls his eyes playfully. You only pinch his stomach to retort and he chuckles, "Nope. I just prefer girls with long hair. You however..." His eyes rolled so he could go over your features as if he was analyzing you, "I guess I could make an exception for you."

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult." You purse your lips, looking thoughtful at his choice of words. "If you're complimenting me then I could say I find you really hot. Like seriously, are you on some weird medication to make yourself look pretty?" You were probably not making sense but oh well, your roommate found it adorable especially since you were slightly slurring your words, being tipsy and all that. Though, he was slightly embarrassed since compliments from you come in rare occasions. He was lucky if he gets one to three compliments a month.

"I swear I'm not on any, [Name]." He snickers as he continues to watch you having a mental turmoil.

"Now that I've mention it. All of you guys are very good-looking? Even Tobio and his bad case of a resting bitch face! Are all volleyball players attractive? And yes, that includes Shittykawa too. What the fuck?" Yep, you were definitely adorable when drunk.

Kuroo only laughs at your rambling and hugs you closely to him, enjoying the warmth of your body along with your warm personality that can be compared to a freshly dried, fluffy blanket enveloping him in comforting warmth during a rainy day.

It was silent after that. The both of you just lied there, staring into each others eyes while Kuroo continues to comb through your hair with his long fingers and you tracing random patterns on the soft material of his hoodie as melodic hums occasionally reverberates from you.

You were too out of it to even realize your roommate was giving you the heart eyes and a fond smile. He was so deeply in love with you it was crazy to think that he could fall so fast with someone as amazing as yourseld. He admits that you were completely out of his league, but the mere thought of having a chance with you never stopped him from pursuing you.

"Tetsurou?"

"Yes, [Name] —" Kuroo's sentence was cut off when you gingerly cupped both of his cheeks with your smaller, warm hands. The warmth radiating from them was enough to lull his raging thoughts, and the fact that you rose to your knees so you could look down at him with shining eyes causes his own amber hues to widen that the sudden, close proximity. "Sweetheart, what are you —" You only hushed him by placing your right thumb against his supple lips and he relished the feeling of the intimate gesture.

"I — I want to try something." It came out in a hushed whisper that sent waves of shivers trailing down his spine. Something about how soft and gentle your voice sounded made his mind race and it was slowly getting harder for him to hold back.

Kuroo nods and placed his hand on top of yours, slightly nuzzling your palm as he sighs in content from the sudden affection, "Go ahead."

Your teeth sunk into the supple flesh of your lips and you nod as well, as if encouraging yourself to do whatever you had planned. Kuroo's lips parted slightly when you slowly leaned in closer to touch his forehead with your own, both of your noses brushing against each other's. His breath hitched when he felt your warm, wine-scented breath ghost against his lips and he gulps in anticipation. His heart was beating unbelievably fast that he was sure it could burst out in any moment; in addition to that, his entire face went warm at your sudden boldness to close the gap.

It was that moment where you finally pressed your soft lips against his, just in time when his free hand had rested on your hip, slightly pulling you closer.

Kuroo's heart was leaping for joy at the feeling of your lips against his trembling ones. It was exactly like he had imagined during those sleepless nights (he found out that you always carry a tube of lip-balm with you so he imagine your lips were very soft and smooth) and he couldn't believe that you were here, right in front of him, with your lips against his.

Just as Kuroo was about to close his eyes and return the gesture, he suddenly heard the jingling of keys and the front door opening and the both of you jumped away from each other, creating as much space as you can for the intruder to not assume things right in the bat.

"Evening bitches, I have arrived!" You recognized that as Oikawa's voice but you didn't have any energy to even respond to his calls, not after the stunt you pulled on your roommate. God, will everything be awkward after that? Why did you even do that? You were starting to hate yourself for doing so.

"I gave you a key for emergencies only, Oikawa. What the hell are you doing here at one something am?" Kuroo scowls, irked at the fact that his vice-captain had the audacity to interrupt the heated moment.

"I'm here too!" That was Bokuto.

You sighed and let yourself rest against the plushness of the couch, not really wanting to deal with whatever Oikawa had in mind.

"We're here to hangout and sleepover."

"And you didn't tell either of us, why?"

"Surprise?"

"Welp, I'm going to bed. You can do whatever just don't wake me up before eight in the morning." With that, you stood up and yawned, ignoring the flustered looks the two were sporting when they saw what you were wearing as you stepped into your room, closing the door behind you.

"You're a lucky guy, Kuroo." Oikawa says as he walks up to pat the captain's back with a proud look residing on his face.

"And why is that?"

"You get to wake up to her everyday looking like that."

"You're a fucking pervert, Oikawa."

"OUCH!"

**_Meanwhile..._ **

" _I think I lived a fulfilling life._ " You hum, looking at the screen of your phone where your best friend, Iris was displayed with a look of irritation on her face. " _I'm ready for death to take me."_

Iris rolls her eyes at how over-dramatic you were being, " _You're being over-dramatic, so what if you kissed him?_ "

" _He's my roommate! My hot, and very attractive roommate!_ "

" _Yeah so? You love him don't you?_ "

That was the time where realization flashed in your eyes upon hearing those words from her. " _Holy shit._ "

" ** _Oh my god_** _. I thought it was already obvious that you did?!_ "

" _Well sorry for focusing on my education, extra-curricular activities along with BTS! It's not my fault my standards in men are quite high_!"

" _Yet Kuroo here managed to reach those said standards_."

" _Shut up!_ "

And that was the day where you, [Last Name] [Name] finally realized that you were indeed, in love with your roommate, Kuroo Tetsurou.

_"Feels like this could be forever tonight, break these clocks, forget about time."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ready for death :) NO SERIOUSLY DON'T KILL ME YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO'S FRUSTRATED (if u are) WITH READER AND KUROO NOT DATING YET AKXJSHXJAJS
> 
> ALSO SHOUTOUT TO ME cuz I reached 20 chapters (excluding the Q&A) lmfao. I have a Naruto fan-fic that I've been writing for years already yet I'm still on chapter 10 lmao (I may or may not continue writing it tho)
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed the Kuroo fluff cuz I did and I'm sad that I don't have anyone to cuddle and get drunk with I'm cry
> 
> Song: Made In The A.M by One Direction
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	22. Can't Sleep Love

" _Why don't you just confess? What's the worst that could happen?_ "

" _Oh I don't know, the fact that there's a huge chance that he'd reject me?_ "

 _"Dude, if he was going to reject you then he would have pushed you off when you kissed him. Plus, there's still a chance that he may accept your feelings._ "

" _But still —"_

" _Jesus, did Miko fuck up that much that you started to doubt yourself too? Your ex didn't deserve you and we both know that you're too good for him so be confident in yourself alright?_ " Iris sighs, leaning back against the desk chair she was sitting on.

" _I'm just scared to get hurt again."_  You finally admit, biting on your lower lips as you furrow your brows in uncertainty.

" _You won't. I can tell that this Kuroo guy isn't an asshole as he appears to be. You said it yourself, he's nice and cares deeply about his friends_." Iris smiles, " _Just confess as soon as possible before its too late. You did mention that there are a ton of girls after him, since he's the captain and all._ " She scowls and you grinned at her expression, finding it rather entertaining that she was frustrated but at the same time supportive with your choice in men. She then shakes her head, " _Well, anyway. I got to go now. Update me!"_

The clock continues to tick as you tossed and turned on your bed, messing up and removing the thick blanket over you. You couldn't seem to fall asleep, especially not after the stunt you pulled of tipsily kissing your roommate just because of your curiosity.

A groan of distraught leaves your lips, burying your face into the soft and plush material of your pillow.

You nipped at your lower lip, not really caring if it'll bleed after a while as you were too busy drowning yourself in your thoughts. It was obvious you went into your over-thinking mode, suddenly questioning if kissing him out of the blue was actually worth it.

Pushing the possibility of him rejecting, you thought it was indeed worth it because his lips felt really soft and warm against yours it was too, comforting whenever he had his arms embracing your smaller form. Even with just a simple touch, it brought a great sense of warmth like the feeling you get when you drink a perfectly sweet, hot chocolate on a winter's day.

At this point you were smiling like an idiot.

Kuroo was, no Kuroo  _is_  one of the best things that ever happened in your life. Regret wasn't ever thought of during the duration of his stay in your place, not one bit, even if he was a bit complicated to handle at times, you were really grateful to have met the man with the reputation of being a mischievous specimen, always having a way to provoke anyone within his radius and being the "scheming captain" amongst the other universities that he and his team had competed against.

Despite his infamous reputation throughout the student body, you couldn't help but to fall for him too. You loved his smirk, yes, it was annoying at times especially when it was aimed at you but it just suited his face so well that you were stumped on how you even managed to control yourself around him. You loved his eyes; god his eyes were just so beautiful to look at. Those amber hues that burned with his passion for volleyball, those amber hues that darkened into a deep, dark gold whenever he was angered or serious, and those amber hues that held warmth whenever a sincere, yet gentle smile graced his lips when he thought you weren't looking.

You could go on and on about his looks because that man was so effortlessly attractive that you even thought that he was definitely out of your league. He was intelligent, he already proved that just through his perception on various topics (also his grades were high, like really high that they could rival yours). He was definitely athletic (if it wasn't obvious) you admit to staring at him during his volleyball practices — especially his thighs, dear lord.

But what mostly made you fall for him was how he was very caring, to you especially.

You had to cover you face so you could squeal into your pillow. It slightly scared you since it took a lot for you to make that ugly sound.

You remember every small detail with the small gestures he went out of his way for you. Like how he would make your tea whenever you weren't in the best of moods, how he would sit beside you and pull you into his arms during those moods too. The incident of him being your fake boyfriend wandered it's way to your mind and you find yourself smiling and wondering if he was indeed yours, maybe everything would be a tad but better if you confessed long time ago; then again, you literally just realized your feelings just a few hours ago. Anyone would be lucky to have him in their lives, let's be honest be here.

Kuroo Tetsurou's heart was definitely made of gold, and you just wished that you were the lucky person who'd managed to grasp it with great care.

"Well, I'm definitely fucked." You scowl, though the deep, red blush on your cheeks says otherwise, "What to do, what to do?" It came out as a whine as you once again resumed rolling around on your bed. You went back and forth, literally just rolling as quiet sounds of anguish left your lips. That is, until you went tumbling off of your bed with a surprised yelp and crashed on the floor, greatly startling the poor kitten.

He meows, sounding quite distressed, "I'm sorry, Shiro. I'm being an idiot at usual." You grimace as you slowly picked yourself up. The cat mewls as if it understood you and made himself comfortable on one of your pillows, dozing off as soon as his pretty little head rested on his soft paws. You let out a huff and stomped your feet as if you were a child throwing a tantrum, running a hand through your disheveled locks — that needed to be touched up at the salon — a distressed whine left your lips when you turned to glance at the time — 3:08 am.

Somehow, you found yourself standing in front of Kuroo's bedroom door, contemplating whether to barge into his room and yell to get over your nerves or, knock on his door and wait for him to answer. But if he doesn't, then you were saved from the anxiety that was slowly creeping up your system.

"Fuck, fuck fuck..!" You whisper to yourself, the palms of your clammy hands dragging across the fabric of your shorts to rid of the sweat as you continue biting down on your lip and you were sure it was already swollen by this point. "If all doesn't work out, I'm leaving and hunting down anyone from BTS."

It only took a few deep breaths before your nerves finally settled and with one last breath, you raise your fist to knock on his door.

Only for the man in question to open it, startling both of you with the two of you merely standing there staring at each other in bewilderment.

You gulped, "I — uh... Hi?"

Kuroo blinks, letting his hands fall to his sides, "Hey. Can't sleep either?"

With a shy nod, you head slightly tipped forward as you found the floor quite interesting rather than the beautiful face of your roommate, "Yeah..."

Kuroo chuckles, patting your head, "Do you maybe, want to come in?" Another nod was what you could only reply with, not really finding any words to express what the fuck you were feeling. Also, you really didn't want to show how red your face was. "Alright then, come on in." And he goes back inside, with you slowly following behind.

A sigh emits from Kuroo as he plops down heavily on his bed, shifting his weight onto his arms to lean back. He looks up at you in question when he notices that you merely stood at the middle of his room while you fidget with your fingers. A thoughtful hum brought your attention back to him.

"Are you okay? Got something on your mind?"

You jump slightly at the sound of his voice, and he narrows his eyes at that, not really getting why you looked like you're about to break down in any second, "I — uh yeah I'm fine!"

"You sure? Is something troubling you?"

"No, I —"  _Well, it's now or never. At least I'll get it out of my chest right?_  "The thing is..."

Your roommate tilts his head, but stays silent to wait for whatever you had to say. Is it that big of a deal to make you act like this? It was slightly unnerving to see you this shaken over something. He knew that you could face anything with the brave face you put up from time to time but he guessed it was something very important to you if you were acting like a shaken up puppy. Especially since your form was trembling so much that he was afraid that he might even shatter you if he went with his instincts of rushing towards to you into his arms, but he held himself back.

"You know what? Fuck it." You took a deep breath and jerked your head up to look straight into his eyes, "I can't  _believe_  I'm actually saying this at ass o'clock but I'm in love with you!"

_You... what?_

Kuroo Tetsurou had his fair share of times where you rendered him speechless. He could probably list every single situation that you had and recite them by heart too, but your sudden confession surely takes that cake because this time, he really had no idea what to even say so he chose to remain silent and let you continue because he knows you had more to say when he saw your lip twitch.

"I — this is stupid, why did I even thing this was a good idea in the first place?" You say through gritted teeth, though it was mostly to yourself since you indeed, you thought it was a dumb idea. "Well, whatever I'm already here anyway so I'd rather say it right now and forget about it. Yes, I'm in love with you. I probably was a long time ago but my dumb ass just realized that tonight. I'm in love with everything about you. Like your stupid, attractive face that I want to smother kisses with, your stupid, messy as fuck hair that actually looks fucking sexy as hell, and I would fight anyone who dares to diss your hair. Only I can do that. I'm in love with how intelligent and wise you are like what did you do as a kid to grow up that smart? Even your flaws are hella attractive to me because they make you who you are." You didn't realize until now that there were actual tears flowing from your glistening eyes and you hastily wiped them away with the back of your hand, "I — god, why am I even crying?"

Despite chuckling at your own ridiculousness, your voice still sounded shaky from the crying. "Ever since you started living with me, I've got to say, you made my days a little brighter. It felt less lonely having you here with me, whether it was just us sitting in complete silence or literally yelling at each other every time we play Call of Duty.... and —" you swallowed the lump the formed in your throat, "Just being with you in general makes me feel at ease. You felt like home — no, you are my home."

"I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I already know you're going to reject me either way. I mean, why would you even settle for me? A loud-mouth, hot-headed girl that probably doesn't even know she offends people on a daily basis. I'm not even feminine enough to be that sweet girl you'd definitely fall for. I'm just... plain ol', tea-loving me. I'm nothing special for you to take a second look at." You purse your lips, "So it's fine if you just want to stay as friends and forget that this happened. I'll be fine, you don't need to worry. If you want to move out, then that's fine with me too."

"No."

Your breath hitched, hesitantly looking up to find your roommate — soon to be ex-roommate — staring at you with an unreadable emotion swimming in his amber eyes, "I'm afraid I don't —"

"Come here." You didn't even question the sudden command and you swiftly stalked towards where he sat, standing in front of him wordlessly. He was far too serious for you to even crack a joke about whatever you can make fun about him and hopefully ease up the tension, so you kept your mouth shut as well. "First of all, you're a fucking idiot."

As serious as Kuroo appeared and sounded, you couldn't help but to take offense at his statement.

Your previously murky hues hardened into a steely gaze with a scowl marring your delicate features. " _Excuse me?_  I spent  _an eternity_  crying my heart out and telling you my heartfelt speech and  _you're_  calling  _me_  an idiot —"

"[Last Name] [Name]." Oh shit, you guys were on full name basis now.  _Fuck._  "I believe I was in the middle of my speech? Hm?" You could only bob your head, finding the strength to spit fire once again non-existent. "Thank you. Now, I'm slightly offended that you went  _your_  way and instantly assume things without actually knowing what my thoughts on this situation we're having are."

_You're offended? You called me an idiot, for fucks sake!_

"Don't look at me like that, we both know you could be painfully stupid at times." A strong urge of decking him straight in the face came over you but you held yourself back since you were actually curious on what this asshole had to say. "And I guess I am an idiot myself because fuck, I'm in love with you too. So don't you go and say that you don't deserve me because you definitely do. It's me who doesn't deserve someone as perfect as you."

"Self-depreciating seems like a foreign concept for you."

"Jesus — why am I even in love with you — anyway, you may not think you're perfect yourself but to me you are." You were taken aback when a soft smile curves on his lips, his eyes were shining with some soft emotion — which you then realize was love,  _holy fuck._ "Should I list down why I love you? Wait, I actually have a list —" a slightly creeped out, but nonetheless flattered expression bloomed onto your face when he pulled out an actual, goddamn list from his hoodie pocket. This day just gets weirder and weirder honestly. That, or he was just a huge dork that loves listing things.

"Why do you even —"

"It's for science." Kuroo hurriedly replies as he tried to cough off the slight tremble in his voice, though the blush that bloomed on his tan skin still remained to justify his flustered state. "But this doesn't justify everything that I love about you. There are still things that I have no clue of and I'll definitely be more than glad to get to know them so I could fall in love with you all over again."

You felt an arrow pierce your heart because of how sweet those words sounded to you.

God, he looked really cute right now. The sudden idea and urge to squeeze the living shit out of him materializes in your brain. You remember Iwaizumi telling you that this was an actual feeling and it was called " _Gigil_ " in Filipino, which literally means wanting to aggressively squeeze something just because it was too cute.

So apparently the boy you love is an exceptional smooth talker too and you had this weird urge to suffocate him.

This day just gets better and better for you, huh?

"You are perfect in every sense, [Name]. Even with your flaws, you're still the most beautiful and pure-hearted person I've ever met in my life." Was it just you or are Kuroo's eyes shining with unshed tears right now? Oh, and his hands were grasping yours too in a very gentle manner. Honestly, is he really going to treat you like you were made of glass? Well whatever, you do you boo.

"And hearing that you feel the same about me is really a relief because I probably would be crying over nothing by this point." You watched in silent awe when the first tear trailed down his flushed cheeks, then all of a sudden, it was like watching a waterfall, a very, human-looking and attractive waterfall.

Was it bad that you still found him beautiful even if he was crying his heart out?

Soft sobs wracks the man's body before he pulls your hand closer to his cheek, and you immediately take action with cupping both of the supple, round flesh so you could wipe the shining tears away from his face. It still fascinated you that a man like Kuroo Tetsurou here had let himself cry because of you. So it was a slightly, refreshing sight to see, despite how... very unusual that sounded. Hopefully you didn't sound sadistic in your mind.

Society is definitely fucked up if crying makes you weak. In your opinion, it actually makes you stronger because you weren't afraid of showing what you feel and it also helps with releasing the bottled up emotions in you so hey, killing two birds with one stone right?

The two of you merely sat there — well, you were standing up so — in comfortable silence, besides the fact that the man was sobbing his poor heart out while you were constantly sniffling — really, you'd think this was cute and all but in reality, both of you looked like utter shit with tear-stained cheeks, snot-filled noses and mussed up hair.

You still had your gentle hands cupping his cheeks, while his rested on top of them which brought you great comfort with how warm his calloused palms and fingers were. Despite how sweet everything was right now, you really couldn't help but to loosen up the tension — if there was any.

One of your hands slid down to grasp Kuroo's chin, tilting it up so you can stare directly into his blurry eyes. He only purses his lips in question and you smiled, your other hand coming into place so you could push back his relentless fringe, revealing the rest of his handsome face, which you were more than glad to see. It just had come to your attention that you really haven't seen his hair pushed back in the duration of him living with you and boy, were you glad to witness this masterpiece.

The hand that pushed his hair back went to return to its previous place, which was his cheek, then you slowly got closer to him, standing in between his (toned) legs.

First, you leaned in to places a chaste kiss onto his forehead, smiling slightly to yourself when you heard Kuroo's breath hitch from the contact. Lips met his temples next, visibly calming down his tense frame, which you giggled at and he only huffs but still lets you do what you please. He wrinkles nose upon you placing another chase kiss to the tip of it and this time, both of your hands were cupping his cheeks.

Teeth sunk in the plush flesh of your lower lip as you stared down at the content look at the man you love's face with you smiling yourself, happy that you finally calmed down his previously unknown emotional side of him.

"Tetsurou?" His name sounded so sweet whenever you say it and he smiles at the thought.

"Yes, sweetheart?" You roll your eyes but didn't comment on the use of the pet-name.

"Can I try something?" You say, recalling that you had said the exact same words hours prior to this current meeting.

Kuroo's smile only grew wider, also realizing that those were the same words you uttered earlier, "Go ahead."

You once again pulled your lower lip back with your teeth as you smile gently at him finally letting your eyes flutter closed before leaning closer to his face to place your lips on his the second time this night.

And finally, Kuroo gets the chance to kiss you back and it was the most amazing thing he's ever felt in so long.

The kiss was sweet and filled with so much passion that it made you dizzy on how almost intoxicating it felt to finally kiss the person you've been desperately chasing after.  You both took your time with the sweet gesture, not really finding the reason to rush since both of you had the time in the world to disconnect from reality for a while. Arms finding purchase around his neck, you slowly timed yourself so you could deepen the kiss further, feeling Kuroo's lips smirk against yours as you did so. You could only mentally roll your eyes at the haughtiness to it all, suddenly missing the emotional side of him.

It was expected that your roommate's patience will soon wear thin, because by the moment your stomach pushed flushed against his chest, the kiss slowly turned hungry and needy, gasping when you felt his hand grip onto your thigh quite roughly so he could pull you into his lap. He took the advantage of poking his tongue through your lips, hesitantly coaxing yours with a tentative flick. You didn't even bother trying to spite him through your on-going make-out session so you let him do as he pleased.

A shiver went through you upon feeling his hands lifting the hem of your shirt slightly, placing his hands onto the exposed skin of your hips, rough fingers lightly tracing random patterns that left a warm feeling in their wake which caused something to stir up in your abdomen. You sighed out of your nose, more so in a delighted sense when his hands went from your hips to caressing your sides in a very gentle manner, causing goosebumps to raise on your smooth skin. 

Kuroo then pulls back from your lips and you could see how blown his pupils were that it almost looked black to you if it weren't for the thin amber rings that embraced the inky hue of his pupils. Just as you were about to question why he stopped attacking your now swollen lips, he smirk and leans in to place a tentative kiss to your neck, testing the waters to see if he could go further than just a chaste peck. He got his answer when a shaky gasp left your parted lips all the while gripping onto his hair and pulling him flush against your chest. He ignored how deliciously soft your breasts felt squeezed against his chest and instead continued giving you the attention you deserved.

Once your back hit the plush material of his bed, he went back to smothering your lips with his this time, right after he gave you a proper amount of hickeys on your neck and chest, also finding that your plump lips were better to kiss as they were unbelievably soft. Now he gets why you always carry a tube of lip-balm wherever you go.

By this time, you could definitely feel something hard, yet at the same time soft pressing against your inner thigh, though you didn't dare on comment about it, the reason being you were already contented with the kisses you were receiving at the moment.

Actually, never mind.

Because at the exact moment your mind registered his bulge pressing against you, he shifted so he could pressed his growing problem in the middle of your thighs. You really had no idea what to feel towards the fact that you wore shorts with a thinner material, which only made you hyper aware that it was the closest way of feeling his dick press against your core without actually doing the deed. And oh, he decided to grind against you, which you had no complaints with since you pretty much did the same too, eliciting a quite sound that was probably a mixture of a whine and a moan that the man on top of you smirked at.

It felt like hours when you finally broke away from the heavy make-out session. "As much as I would like to fuck you into oblivion, because let's be honest, the sexual tension between is in unbelievably thick; I'd like to take you out on a date first before we go further than what we did seconds ago." Kuroo smirks, crawling so he could lay beside you.

"Well, aren't you romantic?" You giggle, shifting so you could face him.

He chuckles and shrugs, running his fingers through his hair as he yawns, "So I've been told."

An eye-roll was all he got from you before you nuzzle his side, throwing an arm around his torso to pull yourself closer to him. Kuroo smiles and shifts a bit so his arm could go under your head as the other went around your waist, also having the same idea of pulling you closer.

"Though I'm actually genuinely surprised we didn't end up having sex right after we confessed, seeing we both are quite experienced in that field." A finger traced random patterns on his covered chest as you admit your thoughts, but you weren't actually complaining, just the idea of having him beside was enough to satisfy your needs... for now.

"Again, and I'm called the perverted one?" Kuroo cackles and rubs his nose against your cheek, "Ah well, at least I can now freely kiss you whenever I want without it being awkward." A chaste kiss was placed on your blushing cheek, "You're so fucking cute, did you know that?"

Another giggle leaves you, "So I've been told." You retort, snuggling your face into his chest.

"And so you've been told." You couldn't see but a soft smile was once again directed towards you, all the love he felt for you could be seem in his eyes if you look closely enough.

Sometimes, some things are worth the wait. It was what both of you had heard so often growing up. Some things were meant to be dealt with patiently rather than rushing into it. It was a proven fact in almost everything, either in cooking, painting, writing, heck even in practicing. You can't always have what you want in an instant. There are always things out there that have to be worked for, struggling is a part of it too through the whole process of it.

Just like how you two went through a lot to get where you both are today. You had dealt with sleepless nights from overthinking too much about the possible outcome, dealt with your insecurities of possibly being not enough for each other and dealt with competition too — even if that sounded quite selfish.

And so with one last kiss to your temple, Kuroo lets himself doze off, hoping everything that happened wasn't a dream and somehow, you were thinking the same things as well.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLELUJAH PRAISE JESUS THEY FINALLY CONFESSED JFC THAT TOOK WAY LONGER THAN EXPECTED LMFAO OH GOD IT WAS SO FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER I KEPT LAUGHING THROUGH IT CUZ I CAN RELATE
> 
> Though that doesn't mean this series is ending ;) I still have so much planned so look forward to that :^D (there will probs be a cross-over cuz my dedicated ass wanted to included them at some point so just warnin' ya)
> 
> Song: Can't Sleep Love by Pentatonix
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	23. Me Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just stating the facts, Oikawa-san."
> 
> "Sounds more like a threat to me!"
> 
> "It is."
> 
> "Why is everyone so rude today?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSFUIVHYDSIUHDSUIFH GUYS IM SOOOOOO SORRY I WAS LATE WRITER'S BLOCK IS A FUCKING BITCH TBH UGGHHH also I got this idea when I somehow got in those moments of being deep in thought cuz idk LMAO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

"Can you please stop looking at me like I've grown two heads? It makes me want to gouge your eyes out."

"Are you always this violent?"

"Depends, is your last name Oikawa?"

" _What_ did I ever do to you?!"

"Exist?"

"She got you there, Trashykawa."

Light laughter spills from your lips upon gazing at the slightly offended look on Oikawa's face, smiling when he pouts and rests his cheek on his hand when he went to sip on his caffeinated drink.

"Anyway, is there any particular reason why you guys suddenly invited me out? In Amertume nonetheless." You questioned with a tilt of your head, taking a sip from the cup of tea (with milk of course) you ordered from one of your co-workers.

"We just felt like we've been hanging out less. Unless you have a whole other reason why you've been M.I.A this past week?"  _Well, shit._ Bokuto did have a point, but you'd rather not say. You weren't really comfortable to enlighten them with the brand new development that had happened between Kuroo and yourself. Besides, you'd rather break the news with him here.

"I — uh, I was just busy with my studies. Finals week is approaching so I _have_ to be ready, right?" The slight uneasiness that accompanied your laugh made you cringe, expecting them to not believe the words spilling for you but gladly enough, they didn't seem to notice how slightly off you were acting today.

Akaashi nods, though you could pretty much tell he wasn't actually buying your words. Curse the beautiful setter for being too observant. "I guess you're right. Any particular reason why your hair is purple too?"

You felt your face flush upon him opening the topic. You figured it'd be weird to say how you thought of deviating from your previous and rather forced rose-tinted locks just because it looked really pretty on the idol you were currently "stanning" but you still mumbled out the truth.

"What was that, [Name]-chan? I didn't quite catch that." You would've socked Oikawa's face if it wasn't for how actually sincere he sounded.

You could only sigh at the expecting looks coming from your peers, though you really couldn't blame them for their unending curiosity. You just find it really unnecessary for them to find out the reason why you dyed your hair, seeing it wasn't that big of a deal. It's just hair, isn't it?

"I saw an old photo of..." you trailed off, not sure of what name to use but after a few seconds of weighing the possibilities, you settled with the stage name." A photo of Rap Monster with purple hair. He looked really good so I decided to try if It’ll look good on me too.” You pause, "I really hope my reason didn't sound too weird. I just like BTS a lot, sorry." From how warm the temperature suddenly was, you figured you might as well pass off as a tomato from how hard you were blushing, having to admit your so called fascination for the K-pop group. You were a college student for crying out loud! You felt like you were in back high-school again, secretly crushing on someone.

"Isn't that the group Bokuto-san suddenly started listening to recently?" Akaashi questions, shooting a fleeting glance to his usually boisterous companion. "He hasn't stopped blasting their songs at our dorm, for your information."

"Ma, their songs are pretty fuckin' lit though!" Bokuto defends himself and it made you smile seeing how he supported your favorite group as well. Then he turns to you with a bright grin, "If you'd ask me, purple suits you, [Name]-chan! You and Namjoon'll look good together." You tried to fight off the blush. If Kuroo was here, he would probably go on and on about how he himself and you would look even better together.

It was already a proven fact that your significant other was as easily jealous as he was clingy. But you didn't really mind that. It was actually endearing.

"Is he another one of my competition? I bet he doesn't even look half as good as me —" You were fast enough to show him a photo of the rapper mentioned and for the first time in three years of your friendship with the brunette setter, he actually shuts his mouth upon gazing at the photo of Kim Namjoon. "Okay, whatever! He has nice skin, eyes and pouty lips but does he still look as good as I do when I play volleyball —" again, you showed him a photo, but this time it was him of performing on stage where his sweat was definitely obvious from hours of singing and dancing. "I stand corrected."

Iwaizumi cracks a smile as he chuckles at the defeated expression smacked on his best friend's face, "I thought I'd never live to see him stumped over something. It's actually quite refreshing." His hand flew to the lower half of his face to cover it, shoulders slightly shaking from the concealed laughter.

"Did someone say the little nickname Oikawa-san gave to me?"

"Koushi-kun!" You cheered as the ashen-haired man approached your booth, "shift finally ended?"

Sugawara laughs as he slides to sit beside Tsukishima, greeting the rest in the process. "Yeah, I'm surprised you guys are still here."

Bokuto then pops up, joining in the conversation, "We missed having [Name]-chan around so we decided to hunt her down and force her to hang out with us!" You roll your eyes at the exaggeration.

"What he means is they were walking pass Amertume and saw me so here we are, catching up." You grin, taking another long sip from your warm cup as you snuggled your wool scarf for a little more warmth. It was already the autumn time and it was significantly getting colder as each day passed, though you really didn’t mind the nipping weather. At least it was better than sweating your ass off during the summer time, plus you actually have a reason to down more tea than usual.

All of you went back to having a peaceful conversation, save for Bokuto's occasional hoots here and there. The topics ranged from school to anything personal you would like to share really. All of you had gotten along very well to the point that even hearing the most strangest thing coming from any of you really didn't affect anyone's image, and that's where you found your group suddenly silent from Bokuto's out of nowhere question.

You bit your lower lip, trying to fight back the grin that was threatening to invade your features, "Pardon? Care to repeat that, Kou-kun?" The rest looked at you as if you were crazy, which you didn't even know why. You though it was a normal, everyday question for you and you were keen that there were even weirder questions out there than this one.

"Which do you think will be the best boyfriend?" Did you really have to answer this question? Even if it was more on the hypothetical sense, you deemed it quite, unnerving to answer. It wasn't that you didn't want to imply your opinion on the case but why would you even? You already had a significant other that was out somewhere probably doing errands and you can pretty much vouch that he was your ideal person to date since he had treated you like you put the entire universe all together so far.

The way Bokuto had his golden eyes dead set on you caused you to cock an eyebrow at the sudden determination that swam within his hues, "I have this strong feeling that this question is directed to me only? Why me though?" Head tilting, you continue to wait for him to answer as you took another delighted sip from the comforting warmth of your cup.

Though this time, it was surprisingly your cousin who asks once more, "It's pretty obvious that we want to know from a girl's perspective." He drawls out, gaze blank as ever but you couldn't help but to let a few giggles slip past your lips at the sudden curiosity emitting from the testosterone surrounding you.

"Based from my observation, plus being friends with you guys, I think you'd all be a great lover to someone. Don't know about Kei though since he really isn't a people person."

"I would've taken offense to that but then again, she is right. Not really my cup of tea —" you had no idea why even glared at you. Probably since you indeed had a cup of tea in hand and hearing a pun coming from you is the equivalent of him being in the shrimp's presence 24/7 which he isn't really fond of. “— at the moment since education is my priority right now." He finished, not even batting an eyelash when he received a few questioning gazes from his senpai. Though it was different for you since you already knew Tsukishima was going to hit them with that answer.

"I appreciate you for thinking highly of us but I'd rather you go in depth with your thoughts, [Name]." It surprised you that Akaashi had a rather perplexed expression on his face, he almost looked eager too.

"Ah, so a brief analysis then?" They all nod in response, and you sigh in defeat, but smile nonetheless, "I'm no psychological expert but I'd go with what I think so this is based purely on what I witness. Who wants to go first?"

They all ended up playing rock, paper and scissors and surprisingly, it was Iwaizumi who won and that earned a rather annoyed expression from Oikawa and muttering something about you and attention. You had to control yourself from splashing the warm tea on your face.

"Alright. Well, we all know Hajime here is rather... rough with certain people and it kind of gives us the impression that he wouldn't care about his significant other which is the entire opposite really." You shrug when you received a few intrigued looks. "I've seen how he treats girls, including myself and he's really sweet and polite! Contrary to popular belief." You aimed the last phrase towards Oikawa with a sly smirk to which he only gapes at as he was busy gawking at his best friend. "He'd probably be one of those boyfriends who look as if he doesn't really give a fuck about anything. But when behind closed doors with his significant other, he's the softest and sweetest thing you'll ever see."

"Oh so like how he treats Nics then?" Oikawa smirks, sending a condescending smirk to the man in question.

You tilt your head at the unfamiliar name, "Nics?"

A smile curls on your lips when you find a light tint on his cheeks. "A childhood friend that Shittykawa had no right to talk about." He sends a scathing glare to the setter who had his tongue out, mimicking an embarrassed expression but you can tell that he felt nothing of the sort. "But you're probably right or whatever."

"Huh. You're actually pretty cute, Hajime."

"Shut up."

"Now Oikawa... Hmm. seeing as he's the one being dumped, I don't think he takes dating as serious as he takes volleyball. Now, don't get me wrong but it isn't actually a bad thing? That reason being is he just hasn't found the perfect girl who can actually tolerate and support him." You pause, looking at Oikawa himself as if you're waiting for him to give you an okay signal to continue on with your thoughts. He only smiles though, so you took that as a yes. "But once he does, I can see him being dedicated to his significant other but you really got to be careful, Tooru, especially with your jealousy. Trust is an important thing here and accusations are the worst thing you could throw at them. With that aside, I think you have your own special way to show your love. You just got to balance your time with Volleyball and your love life at least because most girls you've dated always complain how you have no time for them anymore."

"To be completely honest, I literally have no idea how he even got top marks in his classes when his mind is always filled with anything volleyball related." Iwaizumi scoffs, leaning back to rest against the seat.

"Well that's because I study whenever I get free time! Do you really have no faith in me and my academics?!"

"First of all, I really have no faith in you as our vice-captain either." A bite to the cheek was what you did to prevent yourself from laughing out loud at your cousin's remark, especially at the look of utter betrayal on the brunette setter's face.

"Insulting his pretty face aside, Akaashi on the other hand," Dainty fingers drummed delicately along the small expanse of your chin, seeing Akaashi is quite complex with his personality that at times, you had no inkling of what goes on in his mind. He could probably be plotting everyone's death for all you know. "He's kind of like Iwaizumi. Looks like he doesn't card but will go great lengths for his significant other. Though I don't think he'll be into PDA that much, I can see that he's slightly having difficulty with expressing himself at first but he'll definitely come around. You just gotta give a little more effort and attention to your lover."

You continue on giving your observations with Bokuto being the extremely supportive boyfriend who'd literally do anything for his significant other (mainly being the hype man). Sugawara being the compassionate lover who's very romantic and cheesy with everything ranging from picking up and taking his lover home every single day, cliché but romantic dates and overall a very affectionate kind of person. Even if Tsukishima and you were blood related, it still hadn't dawned at you on what exactly he'll be like. You knew he was rather aloof in every sense so you really couldn't give him a brief analysis except on the fact that he may resort to teasing the person he likes instead of being straight forward with his feelings. Needless to say, he actually would plan on doing that.

"I won't even be surprised if your future girlfriend ends up as salty as you are. You'd be the perfect couple to ruin everyone's lives." A snicker slips past you as you downed the rest of your now chilled tea. The cup clinks against the plate upon placing it back on the small saucer as you rest against Sugawara's shoulder.

"I'd probably go straight to ruin Oikawa-san's life or something." Tsukishima sips on his frappé, ignoring the yelp of surprise coming from the brunette, "Just stating the facts, Oikawa-san."

"Sounds more like a threat to me!"

"It is."

"Why is everyone so rude today?!"

"When aren't we rude, Oikawa-san?" The false smile on Sugawara's angelic face was enough for you to burst out laughing at the misfortune of the ever so flamboyant setter. It really amazed you how sweet and innocent looking Sugawara Koushi is when in reality, he's one of the slyest and mischievous person you knew of.

A sudden ringtone shatters the calm atmosphere, causing you and the others to pause whatever you were doing and stare and he now frantic Iwaizumi how had his hands flying everywhere in search for the mobile device. You could only look at him with a blank look as you went to grab his phone that was on the table this whole time and shove it to his face.

He gulps, face suddenly pink as he plucks the phone from you, "T-thanks." And he answers immediately, and he looked completely shook. "Hello? Uy Nics!  _How are you? — wait what?_ Oh fuck! _Shit sorry I forgot —_ " and now it was you who was completely in shock because  _what the fuck?_ Iwaizumi was speaking in an entirely different language that you obviously weren't familiar with. Well maybe a little bit since you could've sworn you heard that language when you were at the beach during spring break. "—  _yes yes I'll buy you food! Just wait for me alright? Okay bye, I'll see you in a few. Take care and don't do anything stupid. Don't talk to anyone, don't **even**  look at anyone — _and she hangs up. How nice — The heck are you all looking at?" Iwaizumi cocks an eyebrow as he shoves his phone back in his coat pocket.

"You spoke in an entirely different language." Sugawara say in a matter-of-fact tone. "That we have no idea what it even is. Don't tell me you're multi-lingual like [Name]-chan here."

"As a matter of fact I am. Ask Oikawa, he gets annoyed when I speak to him in English or in Filipino — that aside, I gotta go. I forgot I was supposed to pick up a friend from the airport — don't look at me like that, Crappykawa."

Oikawa's smirk widens, "Are we talking about Nics?"

"Yes and she's staying with us so no hook-ups or you're sleeping outside. Bye guys!" And with that, Iwaizumi rushes out of the quaint café, leaving all of you silent and confused, well you were rather curious on who this "Nics" girl is. A girlfriend maybe?

It was definitely a surprise when Kuroo came in though, carrying a few paper bags (you assumed he did grocery shopping) and your face lit up at the sight of him, "Tetsu! What brings you here?" You really wanted to kiss him in greeting, he looked really adorable bundled up in his thick coat and scarf.

"Hey, sweetheart! I figured I'd drop by to join your hangout." You scoot over so you could give him so space. Kuroo grins and plops beside you, shoving the groceries under the table. "So what's up?"

"We were just talking about who'd be the perfect boyfriend!" Bokuto then turns to you with his eyes sparkling, "Do Kuroo, [Name]-chan!"

"Do me for _what_ exactly?" You could only laugh at the very lost look on your lovers face.

A smirk suddenly curves on your lips, chin resting on your palms as you look at Bokuto dead in the eyes, "I don't think I need to enumerate my boyfriend's cons and pros, he's perfect the way he is." A gentle smile was all it took for Kuroo's face to redden at the sudden sincere sweetness you were displaying, fave darkening even more when you reached up to place a soft peck on his cheeks.

There was a moment of dead silence before chaos broke out at the table you all were sat at, Bokuto already on his way texting every friend he knows about the sudden knews. Sugawara wiped a fake tear away from his eyes, saying something about how some things were worth the wait while Tsukishima looks as if his entire soul left his body from how suddenly pale and stiff he looked. Akaashi on had a faint smile as he watched the ongoing pandemonium.

You were too busy laughing at everyone to even notice how pained the smile looked on a certain someone.

"I'm happy for you guys!" The brunette setter smiles.

Although it was genuine, Oikawa Tooru couldn't help but to feel defeated and heartbroken after watching the girl he loves so much with his heart finally slip through his fingers and to be caught by someone else who he'd knew from the very start would treat you better.

It hurt really, but he was happy to see you two finally together because he knew you were definitely perfect for each other.

In the midst of the current situation, Tsukishima notices a single tear trail down his vice-captain's cheek, "Oikawa-san. You're crying." The blonde whispers which causes Oikawa to stiffen, wiping his cheek hastily with the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'll be alright, Tsukishima." The blonde was too stunned to even reply.

That was the first time Oikawa had addressed him by his actual name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit. You unintentionally hurt Tooru's feelings :'( (poor boi honestly iM SORRY) I wonder who Nics is though hmmm :))))
> 
> Song: Me Too by Meghan Trainor
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	24. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me" — Halsey_

Things were really not going your way today.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck,  _oh fuck..!_ " Still muttering a string of curses mainly aimed at yourself while sprinting around your room, you were currently multi-tasking with applying your make-up and looking for articles of clothing that you deemed to be appropriate to a very special event you had to attend.

To be honest, you really didn't know whom or what you should blame for getting you in this situation. The fact that both of your alarms didn't go off, or you decided to sleep through the time even if you knew you had to get up early to prepare.

Okay so maybe you should probably be blaming yourself with the predicament.

Kuroo couldn't be the one to blame either since he already told you during the previous night that he had to go early for warm-up’s to ready themselves for today's competition against another university.

To sum it all up, it was quite important for you to look your best today as you were technically his significant other slash number one supporter. In addition to that, you’ve got to make it known throughout the entire student body that your 'mans' was in  _no way_  available on the market.

Amazing discovery is that you were a little bit possessive like your significant other was towards you.

Shiro, your Chantilly-Tiffany kitten that had grown quite bigger these few weeks since she started living with you two, was perched on top of your vanity table, his bright green eyes following your every move. He mewls when you had somehow smudged a little bit of your mascara which caused you to growl in frustration.

"And I haven't even put on a shirt yet, gosh darn it!" You grit your teeth in irritation and sigh, not really seeing the point in getting angry at your mistake. You were glad that you haven't put your foundation on yet so you made a mad dash towards Kuroo's room in search for his other jersey with the colors inverted.

A pleased hum upon observing yourself in the mirror, you hand coming down from your chest to smooth down any wrinkles on your lover's jersey all the way to your favorite black sweatpants that you can get away with wearing it to school whenever you had no motivation to actually pay attention to what you wear. You did the most to fold the sleeves of the shirt three times, tucking it into the pants so it wouldn't look like you were being swallowed whole by the obviously two sizes larger shirt.

Once you were satisfied with your hair and make-up how extra of you you fluffed up your curls a few times to get that slightly messy look, before grabbing a white baseball cap and wore it in reverse, making sure to snatch your black track jacket from your coat hanger before you finally left your room to rush towards the city's gymnasium.

* * *

"Look who finally arrived. The fuck took you so long?" Your fellow dance member, Mia scowls as you stumble towards her in a hurried fashion, "You should be glad I actually saved you a seat." The girl rolls her eyes as she moves aside to give you some space.

"Well sorry for trying to look my best for  _my boyfriend_  who's about to kick some-ass." You snort, plopping down on the available seat as you greet the rest of the dance members who were nice enough to come along so they could support the volleyball team with you, some of them even doing the most to make banners. You were silently thankful that you had friends like them.

“Why does it feel like you’re rubbing the idea of you dating one of the most sought out males in our school?”

“It’s because I am?”

“You’re an asshole, you know that right?”

“I try.”

Eyes flickering to every direction, a smile lit up your features upon listening to the cheers coming from the uncountable amount of students and supporters that echoed throughout the spacious expanse of the gymnasium. That is until you caught sight of Iwaizumi pacing towards your direction with a girl you haven't seen before.

It was pretty obvious the girl was in awe about everything going on, Iwaizumi serving as her guide, seeing she was clutching onto his arm as if her life depended on it. She had a fairly similar, tan complexion to the man, maybe even going a tad bit lighter and she had big, doe eyes; but what caught your attention was the pair of thick, but nicely shaped brows that greatly complimented her small face.

She somehow reminded you of yourself, for some odd reason.

"Yo, Hajime!" A grin was plastered onto your mouth when you waved to get both his and his friend's attention, "Over here!" This time, you had finally caught his eye and he smiles. He turns his head, talking to the girl as he points to where you were seated. It looked like she sighed in relief and started to bounce on the balls of her feet in excitement only making the taller male smile.

"So... Who's your friend, Hajime? She's pretty cute." Iwaizumi's face flushes at the compliment, along with the girl who only sends you a bashful smile when you asked the question as they sat down on the two available seats beside you, the girl in between you and the wing-spiker.

"A childhood friend.  _Come on, I think you can introduce yourself._ " He says the other half in Filipino (if you could remember), coaxing her and you definitely didn't miss the gentle smile that curled on his lips when his friend shifts to face you with an equally soft, but bashful smile.

"Hello. I'm Nicole but you can call me Nics. That's what my friends called me when I was still studying." Nics giggles and you were taken aback at the fact she could speak the dominant language in the country, but more so at the information of you talking about being in school in past tense.

You took her out-stretched hand and gave it a shake, "It's nice to meet you. I'm [Last Name] [Name]. You can call me [Name] though." She somehow perks up at the mention of your name, "I'm curious. What do you mean when you were still in school? Did you drop-out?" You internally cringed at being nosy but you were indeed very curious at what she meant.

"Oh no, no!" She chuckles and shakes her head. "I actually just graduated! I started early in college since I wasn't involved in the K-12 program. So I moved here to pursue a job offer as an acrhitect. Though I haven't found a permanent place to live in so I'm staying with Haji until then."

You could only gape at her. You knew she was just the same age as yourself but hearing that she graduated before you guys was something really amazing, "That's pretty awesome! And speaking of your living conditions, I can talk to my landlord! I'm pretty sure there are some units available to your liking."

Nics' eyes brightened up, "Eh?! Really! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome. A friend of Hajime is a friend of mine too!"

Iwaizumi glares at the knowing smirk you sent to him as you resumed conversing with the bubbly girl.

* * *

"MOU IPPON, KUROO!" You screamed at the top of your lungs when he had managed to block the upcoming straight from the opposing team, twirling the track jacket as you held onto the banister as you continued to yell out words of encouragement along with Nics who was more on screaming Oikawa's name since he was the only one she was familiar in the team.

Kuroo perks up at the sound of your voice as he turns to you with a grin, his hands cupping around his mouth, "NICE SHIRT!" A fond smile spreads onto his lips when you proudly puff out your chest, spun around and point at his last name that was stitched on the back of his jersey with your thumbs.

Kuroo only blushes, covering his face with his hands from the hoots and cheers he receives from his team along with some of the students that were fairly familiar with the reputation you both had.

"Oh! The captain's your boyfriend?" Nics asks as you spun once more to face the court with a bright smile as you watched Kuroo move about the court making sure the ball doesn't touch the ground, nodding to her as she made a sound of amazement.

"ALRIGHT!" Nishinoya's flawless save left you gaping at the rally in amazement, especially since the Libero did the most and literally egg-rolled backwards and used his arms to lift himself up onto his feet. He received cheers from that which only fueled his ego.

The ball was now currently in the air. "Mine!" Yells Kuroo as he receives the ball with his wrists, passing it to Oikawa with Hinata successfully spiking the ball with his blinding quick. That definitely left quite an impression to the opposing team since all they were doing was just standing there, gaping down at the spot where he ball landed.

Needless to say, your university won the first set.

* * *

At this point, everything went serious and tense, now with the opposing team taking the previous set. You could tell everyone was on the brink of exhaustion, especially since this was the last set with both teams tied (2-2). By now, you could really feel the pressure weighing everyone down, especially Kuroo and Oikawa since they were the so called leaders of their team. Though it was refreshing to see your blonde cousin so serious, he even had his fringe tied up which was definitely a new sight to you.

The teams were neck in neck with the scores and you could only pray that they won’t end up in a deuce because you already witnessed how tiring it was to watch both sides give everything they got to come out on top.

It was Oikawa's turn to serve now, which put you slightly at ease since his serves were very powerful and mostly hard to receive, more so if you weren't used to receiving such intensity. It lead you to sometimes wonder if people were bruised after receiving one of them.

Although it was a shame that the opposing team's libero had flawlessly dug up the ball as if it was nothing which left you quite impressed, despite the uncomfortable look coming from the said libero.

The ball flew up high, only for it to come whizzing back to your team's court (really, how powerful were his serves for it to return?!) which Tsukishima receives with little to no difficulty, passing it to a player who managed to spike through the three person block — wow, so  _that's_  what an ace is. You honestly didn't know why you weren't familiar with the other team members.

"HOLY SHIT, HAJI! DID YOU SEE THAT? I BET YOU CAN DO THAT TOO, RIGHT?" Nics chimes in as she continues gushing about the strength of your team's ace to Iwaizumi who only nods while chuckling at her endless energy, "Man, I'm so glad volleyball is a thing! Hey, you should help me improve sometime, Haji!" Iwaizumi looked pleased at the idea as he nods at her request.

_How cute._

Anyway, Oikawa serves once again, opposing libero receives it once more but this time one of their players digs it up to pass it onto their setter though their quick was immediately one-touched by your cousin.

Only for your heart to drop.

Everything seemed to be going well from the moment Kuroo dove to the floor to receive the slightly out of control ball towards the unnamed ace, who in turn dug it up for Oikawa to set but as soon as his fingertips ever so slightly brushed against the ball he was now on the floor writhing in pain, clutching his right knee where you knew he had complications with since he always wore a knee supporter during practice or official games like this.

It was as if time had suddenly slowed down, you could only watch with terrified hues when the setter remained sprawled out on the wooden floors, voice cracking when he yells out in pain with his teammates scrambled onto their feet to tend to their vice-captain.

A terrified yelp slips past Nics' lips upon witnessing the dilemma. "H-Haji! H-his knee! Oh god..." Iwaizumi only grunts in response, pulling the shaken girl closer to him. He felt like shit that he couldn't do anything at the moment to tend to his best friend. He wasn't even a part of the school.

Although you had other plans in mind.

"[Name] — hey where are you going?!"

"[Name] No!"

"Come back here!"

The voices were merely silenced as you ran and ran as fast as your legs can take you with the goal of getting to Oikawa as quick as possible in your mind.

Sure he was an asshole at most times but he was still the first friend you've ever made in college. He was there whenever you needed someone to talk to and admittedly enough, he always knew the words to say whenever you were having those episodes where you just felt like complete shit. He could honestly be your best friend even if you both did bicker with each other most of the time.

But even so, you knew it wouldn't be the same if you hadn't met the flamboyant setter

He's done a lot for you and you just thought maybe it was time repay him by being by his side this time.

You didn't even bother to prevent the tears from flowing all you knew was that you had to get to him as soon as possible.

When you finally reached the court with the tears still falling freely down your flushed cheeks, you called out his name with a broken voice.

* * *

Oikawa groans in discomfort upon finally waking up from the deep slumber the medication provided, yawning as he flutters his eyes open.

The first thing his chocolate hues registered was the plain white ceiling above him and he cringes when the antiseptic smell of the hospital entered his nostrils. He honestly hated hospitals. It was already a given fact since he had to so he could monitor the condition of his knee and it sucks that it had to act up now at an official game.

"Ah well, at least Tobio-chan was there to pick the team up." He chuckles, throwing his right arm up to cover his eyes. He was relieved that Kageyama went to the same university as him, still having the burning passion he has for volleyball. It kind of relieved him since this time, there were two exceptional setters on the team and thinking about that lessens the pressure on being the official setter of the team.

Yes, it took quite a long time for him to finally accept and acknowledge that Kageyama Tobio was indeed a genius setter, born with natural talent. It did sometimes puzzle him even after all the times he belittled the younger setter, Kageyama still respected him.

"It's either he's dumb are actually mature enough to look past that." He breathes out a sigh, lifting up his arm so he could stare out of the window before reaching his phone that was on the side table.

Only for him to halt when he felt something clutching onto his left hand.

"[Name]-chan?" He whispers quite enough to not wake your sleeping form. It was confirmed that you indeed had his hand clasped in yours, your torso sprawled onto the small space he had left on the bed as you slept. Though he frowns when he peers down your troubled expression. "Honestly, what I'm going to do with you?" A gentles smile graces his features, hand ever so slowly coming in contact with your cheek with his fingers tucking a few loose strands behind your ear. It was expected that he was going to get a mouthful from you soon. That's just how you show how worried you are, really.

A few minutes of him merely staring down at your slumbering figure, you stirred in your sleep, causing the brunette's breath to hitch when his gaze traced to your fluttering eyes.

"Tooru?" You slowly crane your head up to look at him, eyes continuing to blink a few times to get used to the sunlight peeking through the hospital blinds.

His heart only ached when your tears pooled in your dull-looking hues.

"T-Tooru..." A broken sob emits from you as you held onto his hand tightly, not bothering to wipe the hot tears that fell from your shining eyes. "I —"

"Hey, hey. I'm alright. See? I'm not dead, [Name], unfortunately." He jokes but that only made you cry harder.

"Don't say that!" He was surprised when you had yelled, ignoring how your voice cracked upon doing so and he only squeezed your hand in hope of comforting you. "I was so scared! I didn't know what to do!" This time, you lift your free hand up to wipe away the tears, even if it was futile as the tears just kept coming and coming. Were you really that shaken up?

"Seeing you like that on the court was so fucking terrifying. I actually felt pretty useless since I had no idea what the fuck to do to make the pain stop!" You were still crying unfortunately, but at least you weren't sobbing like crazy earlier.

"It's a normal occurrence for me, [Name]. I'm already used to it."

"Well I'm not. Who knows what'll happen? What if it got worse? What if —"

"I'm not going to die because of it. Please don't worry about it that much. I'm fine really!" Oikawa smiles, his hand reaching out so he could wipe away the tears caused by him.

"I just — I'm not ready to lose you yet, Tooru. You're the first friend I made in that god forsaken school and the thought of you — y'know, getting into an accident greatly terrifies me and I know how much you love volleyball. I just don't want to see you looking so pained when the days comes that you won’t be able to play the sport that you fell in love with." You let out a shaky breath, now holding his hand in both of yours. "It hurts to see someone lose their dream by an unfortunate event. I already saw a few people going through that and it wans't a fun ride."

Oikawa chuckles, feeling his heart swell from how sincere you were with your words, "if that happens then I guess we can't do much about it. Sure I do love volleyball, maybe even more than anything but I'm already prepared for when that day comes. I already knew from the start that I won’t be able to play the sport as long as I want to but at least I had fun in my youth right?" You reluctantly nod in agreement, "Then there's nothing for you to worry about, [Name]. I'll be fine. As long as you achieve your dreams, then I guess I could say I achieve mine."

"And by that you mean?"

"My dream is for you guys to achieve yours, because I know that'll make you happy in the end.”

* * *

"Honestly, have you even slept last night?" A light chuckle rings through air upon Oikawa realizing you had once again fallen asleep, still in the same position where your torso was sprawled onto the hospital bed.

A knock on the door was heard after minutes of him gazing at your peaceful form fondly, "Come in."

"Hey, man"

Oikawa perks up at the sound of Kuroo's voice, "Oh hey, Kuroo-chan. What brings you here?" He smiles as he watched your significant other walking towards you two with flowers in hand. "I'm surprised you brought flowers for me. Are you asking me out on a date?" Kuroo hits him lightly on the head.

"I would if I wasn't dating [Name]." A soft chuckle leaves Kuroo as he places the bouquet of flowers on the side table. "How are you doing?" He inquires, hands shoved in his pockets as he rocks on the balls of his feet

"The pain has subsided so I'm doing fine. Thanks for asking." Oikawa grins then slowly fades into a small smile, "You know, you're pretty lucky with [Name]."

Kuroo hums in content, nodding in agreement. "I agree. She's honestly one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"And I'm glad. It's nice to finally see her happy with someone. It's a shame it isn't me though, but if she's content with where she is right now, then that's all that matters to me."

"Wait, what?" Kuroo was taken aback by Oikawa sudden confession. He watches the brunette smile, though he knew he was pained with the way his eyes clouded up. "Oikawa... I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Oh, no!" Oikawa waves his hand dismissively. "It's kind of my fault that I didn't do anything about it plus, I already knew that I had no chance with her in anyway. It was bound to happen at some point. She loves you as much as you love her so I decided to back off because she deserves someone like you."

Kuroo scratches the back of his neck, more so in an awkward manner, "Still, I kind of feel like I broke the bro code or whatever the fuck it's called."

Oikawa laughs heartily, "You didn't. We never even talked about who we found interesting so it really doesn't matter anyway. It's just some weird way of saying "Back-off she's mine" in a more civil sense." The setter grins, "Also, it was kind of obvious that you'll end up dating one way or another since you practically live together now."

The captain chuckles, looking down fondly at his snoozing girl, "I know, and I'm glad I decided to live under her roof because of that."

Little did they know, you were actually fully aware of what they were talking about, leaving you feeling guilty of the pain you've caused for your friend.

* * *

Kuroo leaves after a while, deciding to leave you be to catch up on sleep, knowing how you stayed up all night to look after the crippled brunette. It was still ridiculous that you'd go great lengths for the people you genuinely care about really. But he really couldn't do anything about that, plus it was an endearing sight to him whenever you were in caring mode.

Oikawa was asleep at the moment while you sat on the edge of the hospital bed with a gentle smile etched on your lips, gazing at your slumbering friend with guilt filled eyes upon remembering his sudden confession from hours ago.

A dejected sigh leaves your lips as you held his much bigger hand in yours, "I'm sorry, Tooru. I didn't know you felt that way towards me." Although despite feeling a little sad for him, you couldn't help but to feel flattered that even if you come off as harsh towards the setter, he still embraced that and loved you for who you are. "Wow. Now I feel like such an asshole." You laugh to yourself as you wiped a lone tear from the corner of your eye as you traced soft circles on the back of his hand with your thumb. "You'll find someone who truly deserves you. Unfortunately it wasn't me." You paused with your ministrations. "I gotta go though, Iwaizumi is going to arrive in a bit anyway but I'll visit you soon."

With that you scooted closer to him, close enough so you could raise yourself a little higher to place a soft, but lingering kiss to his forehead in a way for silently apologizing once more for unknowingly breaking his heart.

"Take care of yourself, Tooru."

_"Sorry that I can't believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I GENUINELY DON'T LIKE ANGST BUT HERE I AM WRITING ANGST WTF I LEGITIMATELY TEARED UP WHEN I WAS WRITING HALF OF IT SDJKFHSDJKG I FEEL LIKE I PLAYED MYSELF (also sorry for being a lil late)
> 
> SDFUJHDSJKDJG AND I GOT 6K HITS OMFG??? HONESTLY THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR UNENDING SUPPORT FOR THE SERIES!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS UPDATE! 
> 
> Song: Sorry by Halsey
> 
> Twitter: @joonieonthemoon  
> Instagram: @nicshaspics


	25. Oh Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seriously, when did _headass_ become a social norm?"
> 
> "Ever since the internet was created, _headass._ "
> 
> "This is going to be a long night."
> 
> "You're in no place to complain, asshole. You're the one asking for help so you better get used to me being a bitch through all of this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY I decided to take a break (mainly for my mental health ajdjsjs) for a week. I wasn't feeling very good and I really didn't find any motivation to write the previous week idk why man. The stress probably got to me but I'll make sure to update regularly to the best of my ability. ENJOY!!

The entire expanse of the apartment was quite, save for the soft purring Shiro emits whenever you took a short break from typing out your paper for a class to pet the on and off affectionate feline. It was already a few minutes close to being one in the morning and you would've been asleep by now if it wasn't for your headass-decision to procrastinate until the last minute.

So here you were, running on two and a half cups of coffee with your third one already in line to be emptied.

Hey, at least you didn't mix an energy drink with a shot of espresso. Who knows what Kuroo will do if he finds your unconscious body sprawled on the floor and not breathing. You didn't wan't to die from overdosing on caffeine.

Though it was debatable since you pretty much craved death ever since you stepped foot into college.

Morbid thoughts aside, the hand that was previously scratching Shiro's furry head now went back to tapping away on the keyboard along with the other and the cat pretty much mewls at the lack of affection before snuggling into the warmth emitting from your lap with the soft material of one of your many pair of sweatpants.

"...Therefore, that concludes my analysis on the topic." Lips moved in silence with delicate fingers swiftly flying over the keys as it produced the words, which ends the many pages of the written outlook with your name signed on the bottom right as you made sure to save the document (twice due to the impending fear of not having a back-up file in case something goes wrong) before finally relaying it to the facilitator of the class.

A smile slowly curls on slightly chapped lips as a sharp but short 'ping!' Echoes from the twin speakers that stood at the sides of the flat screened monitor, pulling you into ease upon seeing the confirmation that it indeed had been sent to your facilitator's email account.

" _Now_  we can sleep, Shiro." The cat mewls at how tired, but gentle your voice had sounded, a smile lighting up your features as you scoop up the fluff-ball into your arms. A little peck was placed on his head before stalking towards where the light-switch protruded beside the wooden door.

The room becomes dimmer after the flick of the switch, the only source of light was currently emitting from the lamp on your desk with a warm, orange glow that greatly comforted your troubled mind. There was just something about warm toned lights that brings you the sense of a homey feel, if you were able to describe it.

However, just as you were about to turn on your heel to snuggle under your thick, warm covers, your bedroom door suddenly flies open, stubbing your toe.

An almost blood-curdling scream tore from falsely, sweet looking lips on impact. "Mother  _fucker!"_

Shiro only meows in response before jumping out of your arms to make himself comfortable on your office chair.

* * *

An eyebrow rose at the words that flew from Kuroo's mouth, taking note of the slightly mortified look on his face before you reply. "You want me to help with your essay?"

"Guide. Not help. Those are two different things, sweetheart."

"Still, you'll make me do the entirety of it anyway, one way or another."

"Debatable, but please! I know you're taking up a creative writing course so you're bound to have an extensive knowledge with flowering up some words."

You scrunched your nose in distaste at the words. "Flowering up some words. What the  _fuck?_  Besides, what makes you think I'll help you with that?" Kuroo rolls his eyes at the sudden authority you had laced in your voice and chose to ignore it.

"Well for one, I am now your responsibility ever since your pretty little self confessed to me and second, if I fail to submit this paper, I fail the class and if that happens, I won't be able to support you or our future family." He says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Surely enough, a sweet, pink hue was now present on supple looking cheeks upon hearing the so called facts your wonderful significant other had graced your mind with. "What the fu — what makes you think I'll marry you?" A scowl had now marred your previously sweet looking face when he had looked up at you with his signature smirk, eyes slightly hooded as he does.

"Hey the possibilities are endless." He smiles, rubbing your calves in a soft and calming motion when you hissed at the bag of ice he had gently placed on your swollen toe. "And you love me too much to not say yes to the proposal." A grin had lit up his face as he rests his cheek on your thigh, almost making you whine at how utterly adorable he looked at the moment.

But you couldn't really disagree with what he said. In all honestly, you could definitely see yourself with him in the future, but you were still doubtful about that too.

"So whaddaya say?"

"I'll have to say yes with whatever given circumstance. But," arms crossing in a defiant manner, he receives a pointed stare which probably means that his pretty girl wasn't really in the mood to joke around and he understood. It's not everyday someone asks her at ass o'clock to help them with homework. "You fucking owe me. I was about to let my ass lie down in bed to sleep but you being a  _headass —"_ He really didn't know if he should be offended at the insult. It sounded pretty funny.  _"—_ decides to slam the goddamn door against my toe."

"Seriously, when did  _headass_  become a social norm?"

"Ever since the internet was created,  _headass_."

"This is going to be a long night."

"You're in no place to complain, asshole. You're the one asking for help so you better get used to me being a bitch through all of this."

* * *

"Kuroo, let go of me! Just a few more and you're done!" A whine slips through your slightly chapped lips as you attempt to pry his arms off that were wrapped around your waist in a strong grip that you could see the soft outline of his toned muscles. It surprised you how you were able to keep your cool around your ridiculously attractive lover. "Seriously, Tetsu, you're literally suffocating yourself with my boobs."

He then wriggles his face in between the valleys of your breasts as if he was mocking you to which you flicked his head lightly in retaliation, "But they're so soft and warm. They'd make a great pillow any day." His voice was slightly muffled due to the facts his chin was squished in between the lumps of fat, along with his cheeks which made his pronunciation a bit wonky.

"Honey, please." Tired was definitely an understatement to what you were feeling at this moment that you even failed to realize that the overly corny pet-name had slipped past your lips in a slight slur. "I'm tired and I want to sleep." An attempt to push his arms away was currently futile due to his iron grip on you.

"Oh hell no." He lifts himself up from his previous position. "If I'm not going to sleep because of this damn paper, I'm sure as hell you aren't too!" His lips purses into a pout and it had you suffering internally because of the duality this man possesses. One second he'll be all sexy and really irresistible then the next he'd be so painfully adorable you were sure you were about to die if those switches happen again.

You were already struggling with Kim Taehyung who was miles away from Tokyo and you weren't keen on suddenly embarrassing yourself in front of your hot as hell boyfriend just because he was so damn attractive what the fuck.

"Plus, you downed three cups of caffeine like it was nobody's business, how in the name of the lord are  _you_  tired?"

"I think it was  _leaf juice_. I was pretty out of it when I made those."

Kuroo stills, registering the foreign words you had just uttered. "What the hell is a  _leaf juice?"_  He mouths, utterly lost and confused at the words you described your favorite beverage as.

"You know, those crushed leaves stored into small bags with strings?" It had him in awe with how genuine you sounded with your explanation, like you really had no idea what it was actually called by normal human beings.

"You mean,  _tea?_ "

"Yeah, that. Why did I call it  _leaf juice_? That sounds ridiculous I — whatever. Let's pretend that didn't happen."

"You know what, I'm just going to finish up. You better not fall asleep. If I have to suffer then you have to suffer along with me — here play as Zelda and kill off lizardos or something."

"His name is Link, you uncultured swine! And they're called Lizalfos!"

"Sure thing, nerd."

* * *

Both of you stayed true to your words because you in fact, didn't get a wink of sleep due to how focused you were on destroying Calamity Ganon for the nth time while Kuroo did his best of his ability to 'flower up his words'.

The sudden sizzling that the pan had made when strips of bacon were laid on top of it had you reeling a few feet away from the stove, horrified at the thought of stray, hot oil that would have the possibility to inflict pain on your skin. It was comically hilarious to Kuroo that you even used the biggest pot cover that you had as a shield, the pair of metallic tongs acting as your sword.

"As adorable as you look as a button right now, could you please grab the -" he furrows his eyebrows as stores the cereal box away, "the — what was it called again?  _Cereal water?_ "

A rather unattractive snort emits from you at the choice of words for his description, "You mean,  _milk?_ "

"The regret for not sleeping is real. We keep saying weird shit."

"Nothing beats  _leaf juice_  though."

"It's far from weird. It sounds disgusting."

* * *

"I'm telling you, Iwa-chan and Nics has this thing going on. I can see it their eyes! The fact that she didn't mind sleeping next to him pretty much gave it away that they're fucking." Oikawa chides, a pout on his lips as he downs the remaining coffee in his cup.

"Whoa whoa! First of all, there's a child present —"

"I'm literally going to be nineteen soon. Shut up, nee-chan."

"Shut it, blondie, you're still a child to me — and what makes you think that they're doing mating rituals behind closed doors, Oikawa?" Kuroo makes a face at the rather unusual implication of 'sex'.

"It still surprises me that you're still questioning the possibility of them dating when it's obvious that they will end up together, one way or another." The captain retorts coolly, popping the small crust of pizza in his mouth as he chews. "It pretty much gives away how you're fucking oblivious to feelings, [Name]. No wonder it took you so long to finally confess your undying love for me."

"Why attack me all of a sudden, asswipe?!"

Kuroo ignored the raised fist, "Look, all I'm saying is that give it some time. Seeing they're childhood friends and shit it's near impossible for them to  _not_  consider marrying the fuck out of each other."

"Says the guy who also took long to confess if it wasn't for me." You roll your eyes as you fish out your phone. "Oh and Nics is moving to my apartment complex this weekend. She's a floor above us and she said something about finally getting into this architecture firm that she's dreamed of working for."

"Is she talking about Nikken Sekkei, by any chance?"

"Yeah..." you trail off as you stared at your cousin with mild surprise.”How'd you know that?"

"I have a lot of spare time."

"Yeah yeah. After your nerdy cousin convo —" ("what the fuck is that?" "The fuck's wrong with you?") "— can you get me a slice of... um..." Kuroo grimaces, already regretting the words that was about to fly out of his mouth. " _Meat pancake?_ "

"Oh my god."

Oikawa splutters, heaving out a "blergh!" sound of disgust, "Is this some kinky shit you both have been agreeing to in bed? Is  _meat pancake_  some sort of kink? because I'm kink-shaming."

Tsukishima heavily sighs, obviously exasperated with whatever crap he's been unintentionally involved in, "He probably meant pizza, Oikawa-san."

"I'll give you five seconds to shut your goddamn mouth before I slap the living daylights out of you, Oikawa."

* * *

"So..." That came out as a drawl as you shift onto your to face Kuroo who's attention was currently on his mobile device, though he hum in acknowledgement to let it be known that he was listening despite being preoccupied by his twitter feed. "How many times have we forgotten the names to everyday things?" You question as you mentally count the number of times you had called things in weird alternative names.

If you remember correctly, you had referred to  _cauliflower_  as  _albino broccoli_ and you cursed your brain from short-circuiting because the few people who heard the little slip-up had glanced at your flustered form weirdly before scurrying off to find the other items they need to pick up.

Kuroo shakes his head in disbelief when he realized that all those BTS content he's been seeing on his twitter timeline were actually retweets and likes from you. With that out of the way, he locks his phone and turns his head slightly to look at you with a thoughtful gaze. "Too many to count probably. I still couldn't believe I forgot what  _waffles_  were called and instead came up with the words  _gridded pancakes_  since it somehow made sense to both of us."

"That will never be as funny as me calling a box of tissues  _sneeze paper_."

"Or that time when I realized I left my  _hand socks_ , a.k.a,  _gloves at home."_

 _"_ The weirdest I have said so far was _cat puppies._ How the  _heck_  could I forget  _kitten_ when you're basically calling me that whenever you  _want_  something, if you catch my drift."

"That or I could have been calling Shiro at that time."

"Yeah, say that to your hand that you claimed had somehow found its way into my pants on most occasions."

Kuroo laughs at the slight flush on your cheeks, pulling you into his chest to which you automatically reciprocated with your arms finding their purchase around his neck. "I can't help it. You're just so damn irresistible,  _kitten_."

"Honey,  _please."_ a rather high-pitched yelp flies from your mouth at the feeling of him squeezing one of your butt cheeks. "Tetsu! I'm tired as hell and I'm pretty sure I don't want anything inside me right now." You could only sigh in exasperation when you hear him whine while he nuzzles into your hair.

"Awe I thought you loved play-time?" It comes out as a murmur, feeling his lips — that were now against your temple — purse into a pout once more.

" _Play-time_  can wait in the morning. I'm really tired, Tetsu — hey where are you going?"

"I'm going to relieve myself since I'm forbidden to undergo strenuous, sexual activities until morning."

"Das gross, man and stop being dramatic. It makes you sound like a sex addict."

"You know what? Go to sleep for as long as you want. It's bad enough that you talk about your bias from BTS 24/7 but hearing weird shit like that coming from the same lips that I kiss takes the cake. You should never go a day without sleeping" He shoots you a disapproving look, especially to your phone which had the photo of your said bias as the wallpaper.

His frown deepens when he receives a rather, condescending chuckle in response. "What can I say? He's hot as hell and took you long enough to finally realize that me plus no sleep isn’t a good combination."

"He may be hot but he still doesn't know you exist."

"Shit, you right. Can you hurry up so we can cuddle?"

"I'll try my best. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Tetsu."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I was sleep deprived when I wrote this lmao. Anywho, on a side note that is entirely not Haikyuu related but BTS related, I am LIVING for Yoongi's platinum/silver hair AND HE GOT AN UNDERCUT TOO FUCK. Taehyung straight up looked like he came out of an anime (he's so good looking I want to die) and my boi Namjoon is blonde yet again wow his hairstyle actually makes me want to cry. I would like to personally thank their stylists for this amazing concept.
> 
> Song: Oh Sleep by Lisa Hannigan (gosh I love this song)


	26. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!!!

Hey guys! First of all I would like to apologize for not updating in months? (was it months I honestly forgot lmao) But it's just... A lot of things happened recently and the biggest thing was that I dropped out of Architecture school. I would prefer not to disclose the reason why but I just want to let you know that I'm definitely alive and well! I will still continue this series although updates will be slower this time because I'm actually working on a new fan-fic!

The new fan-fic is for mainly BTS fans (since I remember some of you had made it known to me that you also share the love I have for the 7 boys skdjdkd) so you can check that out! All the details about the fan-fic will be explained there because I don't want to spoil you ahaha but what I can say is that it's kind of a spin-off sequel series of this one.

A chapter for "SLEEPOVER" is underway and I hope you'll be patient enough for it! I can guarantee that the chapter will be up sometime next week, that I'm sure off.

Lastly I would like to sincerely thank every single one of you, my dear readers who have been supporting me from the start of this series! I was honestly not expecting to receive **_this_** much love and positive reviews from such amazing people as yourselves! It's definitely a fact that feedback does inspire writers to well, write; and the fact that SLEEPOVER had reached more than 7,000 hits is honestly amazing, I wasn't expecting this to be kind of popular among the Kuroo/Reader tag hahaha so it's an achievement for me as a writer :)

I guess that's it for the author's note! I hope all of you will still be here when I do in fact update soon. See you guys on the next chapter! I love you guys <3


End file.
